


Three of Swords

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Original Villan - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: Several years after the upright end of Asra's path. Asra and the apprentice are living their lives happily, when Asra decides he wants to go on a journey for something special for the apprentice. But a dark force has set its sights on Vesuvia...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me last night, several days after playing through Asra's path for the first time. I might have some minor details wrong; I played through the game at a feverish pace (much to the dismay of my wallet). I'm playing it through again, but this idea won't leave me be. I hope despite its imperfections, you enjoy it anyway.

He strode through the halls of his palace, deep in thought. Here, in his gate, he was master, but he wanted more. This tiny realm. . . It was only him, his familiar, and the plants and animals that lived here. 

 

It was dark, too. He longed for the light. How long had it been since he fled here to hide from his crimes?

 

Too long. Surely the world outside had forgotten him by now. He longed to rejoin them, perhaps live a normal life, grow old and die. . .

 

His lip curled in derision at the thought. Of course not. He was far too ambitious to ever accept a mundane life. But he _was_ sure that the world had forgotten him by now. 

 

“Arioch!" he called, his voice loud and booming in the empty hall.

 

Nothing happened for several seconds. He was about to call again when a cat with violet eyes lazily strode out from behind the throne. _Master_ , a voice echoed in his voice, purring.

 

He strode to his throne and sat down. Arioch jumped up into his lap and settled down, tail flicking this way and that. "I have a job for you," he told the cat, stroking its black fur. "I have a plan, but I need your help to do it. Will you?"

 

_Help master._

"Good." He gestured in the air; slowly, a window opened in the air, a portal of shimmering light and color. "Vesuvia," he hissed as the scene came into focus in the portal. "I just need to find someone to _use_. . ." 

 

The scenery flew by, focusing on people every few seconds. Finally, two people appeared in the portal; a man with short white hair and gentle, dreamy face, and beside him, a slightly younger man with brown hair in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. They slept in each other's embrace, gangly limbs thrown haphazardly over each other, in a large, soft nest of a bed, filled with pillows and furs. He leaned forward, watching them sleep for a moment before focusing his magic. The one with white hair had a deep purple aura, strong and healthy. But the other man. . .

 

_His_  aura was _beautiful_ , shifting all colors of the rainbow. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was sure he could use him. "Arioch," he said, "I want you to go to Vesuvia and get close to that man. I don't care how you do it, just do it- and then work your magic."

 

Arioch stretched languidly, yawning before standing. _Help master_ , he repeated, hopping down gracefully and trotting out of the throne room. The magician sat back, watching as the two men woke up slowly, luxuriously, without a care in the world.

 

He would have Vesuvia in his hands soon. It wouldn't be long now. He just had to bide his time- and let his familiar do what he did best.


	2. Another Journey

 Something was wrong.

 

Thomas got ready for his day beside Asra. Other than their sleepy, loving 'good morning's', Asra had been silent, pensive. Thomas went over their day yesterday in his head, going over their conversations, wondering if it was something he'd said, or if Asra had just woken up in an odd mood. Either was possible; it was rare, but not unheard of, that Thomas did or said something that didn't set right with Asra, and vice versa. Such was the nature of relationships. They fought even more rarely; that was almost entirely unheard of. 

 

But Asra waking up in an off mood wasn't such an odd thing. It happened more frequently than Thomas liked. He could almost never get Asra to tell him what was on his mind when this happened. Sighing, Thomas asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

 

Asra gave him a sideways look. "Thomas? Is something wrong?"

 

"I could ask the same of you."

 

Asra chuckled. "Am I acting peculiarly?"

 

"Very."

 

Without responding to that, Asra shook his head. "I was going to make rice pudding for breakfast."

 

Thomas's mood instantly improved. "Oh? What's the special occasion?"

 

"You are," Asra teased, coming to embrace him. Thomas put his arms around him, leaning into the embrace. 

 

They stood like that for several seconds before Thomas replied, "Seriously, what's the occasion?"

 

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Asra sighed, pulling away, seeming to steel himself. "Thomas, I. . . I'm going to go on a journey."

 

The words were like a knife in Thomas's gut. He yanked away from Asra, forcing himself to hide his hurt. "What? Why? You said you were done wandering!"

 

Both of them felt the fight brewing, and Asra put his hands to his face. He looked like he wasn't prepared to have this conversation. "I know. There's something I want to do. For you."

 

"What? What is it?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

Thomas quickly went over all of their conversations in the recent past again, wondering what Asra was up to. He couldn't think of anything. "Whatever it is," he said haltingly, "I am _sure_  I would rather have you."

 

Asra crossed the distance Thomas had put between them in a few steps, and took his hands in his. "I will be gone no more than a few days," he said soothingly. "If I can't find what I'm looking for quickly, I will return. But if I can- it will be worth a few days of separation. I promise you that."

 

Thomas looked at him askance. "A few days? You're sure?"

 

"Was I ever gone that long?" Asra lifted Thomas's hand to his lips and brushed a feather-light kiss across his knuckles. "It will only be a few days. You know I can't bear to be without you for long."

 

Thomas relaxed and embraced him again. "Alright. I guess you have to do what you have to do. But I don't have to like it."

 

"No," Asra replied in dry affection, kissing his forehead, "no one said you had to like that I'm leaving. I _am_  doing it for you, though."

 

"I'd rather have you," Thomas repeated in a grumble. "What do you want me to tell your parents and Nadia?"

 

Asra winced. And he'd just averted an argument. . . "They know already."

 

Thomas looked up at him. "You told _Nadia_  before you told me," he said flatly.

 

"They're in on it. You have to trust me, Thomas, you're going to be over the moon when I come back, if I succeed." 

 

Grudgingly, Thomas pulled away and took a few steps away, nodding. "It- it's fine-" What was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach? Asra had gone on journeys after defeating the Devil. It had only been recently that Thomas had asked him to stop- either take him with every time, or stay in Vesuvia. Asra had understood. What could have possibly changed?

 

But that wasn't that. Thomas was irritated, but he'd get over it, especially if this surprise was as grand as Asra was implying. No, this was something else. Something sinister. "Asra, don't go," Thomas said suddenly.

 

Asra was quiet for a moment. Now _his_  patience was being tried. "Thomas, I _promise you_ , I will only be-"

 

"No, it isn't that." He turned back to him. "I've got a really, _really_  bad feeling about you going on this journey. Like something terrible is going to happen. Please don't go."

 

Asra stared at him. He had come to respect Thomas's intuition, and yet. . . "I'll be careful," he said finally. "I want to do this, Thomas. You. . . I. . ." He struggled with himself, finally deciding to say, "I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I think I can tell you this much: If I succeed, I won't be returning alone. If I succeed, I'll have a companion who will most assuredly keep me safe. Trust me, please."

 

"I trust you," Thomas replied grimly. "I don't trust this feeling I have."

 

At a loss for what else to say, Asra turned away, to the stove, and asked, "Do you still want rice pudding?"

 

"Of course I still want rice pudding, you silly person."

 

Asra laughed and got to work.

 

* * *

 

Thomas trudged through the city alone, his heart heavy and his mind in turmoil. Ultimately, he stopped resisting Asra leaving. But only after Asra agreed to take Faust with him. He didn't want Asra to be completely alone, and Faust wasn't the best fighter in the world, but Asra was stronger with her than without her. More than anything else, Thomas was concerned for Asra's safety. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him. He didn't want to think about it.

 

And he couldn't. Not right now. He was due at the palace to teach the orphans living there magic, if they had the gift. Nadia had spent several long hours talking with Asra a few years back, discussing Asra's childhood. It wasn't a happy one; Asra, deprived of his parents, had lived alone, on the streets of Vesuvia, under the docks, anywhere he could rest even somewhat safely. That wasn't the life Nadia wanted for the children of the city. It took some doing, but eventually, her soldiers caught all of the orphans in the city and brought them to live at the palace. At first, the children were mistrustful of their new guardians. But between Aisha and Salim, Thomas and Asra, and Nadia herself, they came to trust them. 

 

Aisha and Salim were their teachers on ordinary days. Some days, Thomas and Asra joined them for intensive magic training. Thomas had come to love those children, and he knew Asra had as well. Thomas usually looked forward to these sessions, but not today. His mind was on Asra, and on the tricks his mind was playing on him. Asra had convinced him that his misgivings were unfounded, but they still nagged at him, in the back of his mind.

 

He stopped by Selasi's stand to get some pumpkin bread as a treat for the kids; Selasi greeted him cheerfully, as he always did, raising a hand in greeting. His smile faded when he saw that Thomas was alone. "Where's Asra?" he asked as Thomas approached. 

 

"He's left," Thomas replied with a sigh. "He wanted to go on a journey- something for me, he says. I wish he hadn't gone."

 

"I know how you feel," Selasi murmured, putting a comforting hand over Thomas's. "So what brings you here today?"

 

"I want to spoil my kids a bit. How much pumpkin bread do you have ready?"

 

"How many kids are there again?"

 

"Twelve."

 

"I think I have enough for twelve kids, if they each only get a little bit." Selasi rubbed the back of his head, giving a flustered laugh as he went back to his stock. Thomas watched as the baker packed up six of the fragrant, delicious loaves, and handed them to Thomas. Thomas dropped a few coins in Selasi's hand in return, and continued on his way.

 

It was near dark by the time he arrived at the gate. Ludovico stood at attention. "You're late, Master Thomas," he said, his voice gruff, scolding, and a little concerned. "And I notice Master Asra is not with you. . ."

 

"Asra had some business to attend to," Thomas explained blandly. He didn't want to have this conversation with everyone he met, and yet that seemed like exactly what was going to happen. "And I'm late because I thought the kids might need a bit of a treat tonight." He held up the basket, still warm and fragrant with the smell of pumpkin bread.

 

Ludovico cracked a slight smile. "I'm sure they were enjoy it." He opened the gate and Thomas stepped through.

 

The palace was almost home to Thomas. The shop was and would always be "home," but Thomas was almost as comfortable here as he was there. He and Asra had permanent rooms there, and while they were rarely used, they were well-kept. Thomas went to that room first, to put his bag there for safe keeping.

 

Portia was just leaving as he arrived. "Oh! Thomas!" she exclaimed. "I was just making sure your room is in order- I know you're going to be spending the night here- hey, where's Asra?"

 

"He went on a journey," Thomas replied. "Is everyone going to ask me that?"

 

"It's just so rare to see you without him," she answered, as she let them into the room again. "But now that you mention it, he did say he wanted to go away for a few days."

 

"Did he happen to mention why?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"Feel like telling _me_  why?"

 

"Nope!"

 

"It was worth a shot," Thomas sighed, dropping his bag on the bed and turning to her. "How's Julian?"

 

"He's doing fine," she answered. "Things are quiet- and he prefers it that way. Although there was an outbreak of a sore throat among the kids last week."

 

"Oh?" They left the room together, heading for the newly renovated wing that housed the orphans.

 

"Yeah. Ilya said that it was a minor cold, nothing to be worried about. I think most of them are feeling better by now."

 

"That's good to hear. I'm going to send anyone still feeling under the weather back to their room. I'd rather they miss a lesson than try to work through illness."

 

Portia waved his concern away dismissively. "They're fine. Ilya didn't even recommend they forgo their lessons- and he is _really_ easy to get to recommend they forgo their lessons." Thomas laughed, shaking his head.

 

Aisha and Salim were already in the common room, the twelve children gathered around them as they instructed them. At the sound of the door opening, the children all twisted around to see the newcomer, then gave a cheer of joy and rushed forward, calling Thomas's name. Thomas laughed, reaching out to ruffle a small child’s hair as another wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist. 

 

It took a number of minutes for Thomas to get the children settled down again. Once they were all seated once more in a semicircle around their teachers, Thomas asked what they were studying today. “Minor healing,” Aisha answered with a smile. “Doctor Devorak specifically requested it. It’s less that he wants them to take care of themselves and more that- well- he’s not a magician. Should something happen, it’s better for them to know how to handle things until he can get to them, and magic can do things he can’t, besides. He’s got the rest of the children, teaching them basic first aid.”

 

That surprised Thomas. Julian didn’t seem like the kind of person to take to children, but he supposed that Julian would want them to be safe. He was, after all, a doctor, and a good one, from what Thomas could see. 

 

“Well then, healing,” Thomas said, rubbing his hands together. “Catch me up. Where were you when I so rudely interrupted?”

 

* * *

 

The lessons had gone well, leaving Thomas tired but satisfied. After all of the children had been shown to their rooms for the night, they all met in a sitting room to relax. Nadia happily played a piano as they talked, discussing their days. 

 

No one seemed the least bit surprised that Asra wasn’t there. It finally got to be too much for Thomas. “So,” he said, sipping his wine. “Does anyone want to tell me what my beloved lover is off doing that he could tell all of you, but not me?”

 

Aisha looked a bit guilty; everyone else was amused. “Worried he’s off cavorting with someone else?” Julian joked. 

 

The thought hadn’t even occurred to Thomas. “Should I be?”

 

Julian laughed. “You know him better than that. Relax, Thomas. You should know by now how much he loves you. He’s not wandering blindly. He’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“I kind of feel bad, keeping secrets from him,” Portia said. “Can’t we give him a hint?”

 

“No, we cannot,” Nadia replied, a smile playing on her lips. “Asra told us in confidence and I know he extracted the same promise from all of us.”

 

“What promise?” Thomas demanded, excitement and exasperation warring in him.

 

"That we wouldn't spoil the surprise," Salim answered, "and that we'd take care of you while he was gone."

 

Thomas sighed, thinking about that, smiling and shaking his head. "You don't need to take care of me."

 

"We know that, dear," Aisha said. "Asra is learning he needn't be so overprotective of you."

 

"The thought is nice, though." Thomas drained his glass and stared out a window, wondering where Asra was, if he was alright. Somehow, Thomas knew that he'd know if something happened to him. Still. . .

 

"I have something I want to tell you," he said finally, twisting his wine glass in his hands. "You might be able to help ease my mind. Maybe. I'm not sure."

 

As Nadia stopped playing, Julian said, "You do know I was just teasing about him cavorting with your competition, right?"

 

"Yes, Julian," Thomas replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not about that. It's just. . . When Asra told me that he was leaving, I got such a horrible feeling, like something horrific would happen if he left. I told him about it, but he went anyway, and now I can't shake it."

 

Nadia said, "The journey he is undertaking isn't dangerous. We can tell you that without reservation."

 

"That's what he told me. It didn't help."

 

There was silence in the room. Finally, Salim said, "Do you still have his Arcana? Perhaps you could ask the cards."

 

"Do a reading for myself?" he replied, surprised by the suggestion. "I'm not sure it would work."

 

"Well, your intuition is really good," Portia said. "The fact that you still feel like this is. . . alarming, to me, anyway. Maybe you can do it for one of us? You've got us all worried now."

 

"I suppose _that_  would work," Thomas said, pulling the deck from his bag and shuffling it. "Who wants me to read for them?"

 

"Allow me," Nadia said, coming over to them. "I still remember your reading for me all those years ago. I've been meaning to ask for another. This question is one that will weigh on me unless it's dealt with immediately."

 

He nodded, and they moved to a table, sitting at the far end of the room. They gathered around as Thomas shuffled and split the deck, separating the cards into three piles. Nadia pointed to the one closest to Thomas, and he cleared away the other two piles and spread the one she'd chosen out before them. 

 

She considered it thoughtfully for a moment, then picked three cards out from the spread. Thomas cleared the rest away, and flipped the first card over. "The Magician," he said, sounding amused. "Yes, this is certainly about him. If we're assuming that _isn't_ meant to be Asra's signifier, then there's something you're holding back on, Nadia. You need to give your full potential to this problem."

 

Nadia looked thoughtful, then nodded. Thomas turned over the second card. The Eight of Cups, reversed. Thomas frowned. "Are you- were you thinking about my feelings about Asra leaving when you chose these cards?"

 

She nodded, meeting his gaze fully. "Yes, I was. Why?"

 

"This card could mean trying one last time before giving up. There's disappointment in this card."

 

Looks were exchanged. "That could merely mean that Asra isn't going to find what he's looking for," Salim said. Thomas could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't quite sure he believed it himself. "Let's see the last card before we go jumping to conclusions."

 

Thomas nodded, and turned over the last card. 

 

The Three of Swords.

 

As Thomas laid it down on the table, a vision flashed through his mind, disjointed and hazy. He was staring at Asra as Asra snarled at him, rage of a kind that Thomas had never seen in Asra reflecting in his violet eyes. "Asra, calm down!" Thomas exclaimed. Fear lanced through every nerve as Asra stalked forward.

 

" _Traitor_ ," Asra screamed, and lunged for Thomas. Thomas staggered backwards, words of denial dropping from Thomas's mouth in frantic cries, as Asra's hands closed over his throat, gripping him vice-like.

 

Thomas gasped sharply, the world snapping back into focus. He heard his friends calling his name, but their voices sounded hollow and distant, and he felt so, so sick to his stomach. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest; all the breath left him in a rush and he fell, crashing to the floor. He heard Nadia screaming Ilya's name as darkness closed in over him.


	3. The Magician

_There was nothing._

_And then there was a voice._

_"-mas. Thomas? Can you hear me?"_

_I open my eyes, staring up into the most gorgeous violet eyes I can imagine. He looked concerned- almost frightened. I want to ease his mind, but I don't know who he is-_

_I don't know who_ I _am._

_Worse, when I open my mouth to speak, nothing but a keening whine comes out._

_He looks surprised. "Thomas?" Again, I whine at him, reaching for him._

_Much to my surprise, he bursts into tears and gathers me up in his arms, crushing me to him as he repeats the name "Thomas," over and over again._

_Is that. . . My name?_

* * *

 

Thomas groaned as he put a hand to his aching head. "Stop," a voice from his bedside ordered. Julian. "Don't move. Can you open your eyes?"

 

He nodded and fluttered them open despite his head's vehement protests. Julian was leaning over him, a small firefly light in his hand. He flashed the light in one eye, then the other, and asked, "How do you feel?"

 

"Like I got run over by a carriage," Thomas muttered, closing his eyes again as Julian withdrew. "What happened?"

 

"You fainted, while you were giving the countess a reading about Asra." He paused. "You're back in your own room. I carried you here. We couldn't just leave you in the sitting room."

 

"And you stayed here with me?"

 

"Of course I did. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you here?" He leaned forward. "When you lost consciousness, it sounded like you were in pain. What happened? Are you feeling any pain now?"

 

Thomas sat up, slowly. At first, Julian protested, but then helped him. Thomas took a moment to take inventory. "Nothing but my head," he answered finally. "I have one of the worst headaches I can remember ever having."

 

Julian made an unhappy noise. "Let me look at your eyes again." Thomas sat still as Julian flashed the light in his eyes once more, watching their reaction. Then he shook his head. "It's probably just residual from whatever made you pass out. Or maybe you hit your head when you hit the floor. Hm..." In the next moment, Julian's hands were in Thomas's hair, gently feeling his skull for bumps or injuries. Satisfied that Thomas was uninjured, Julian backed off. "I'm willing to bet that whatever made you pass out is what's causing the headache now. Hopefully it passes soon."

 

Thomas murmured his agreement as Julian stood. "Nadia asked me to get her when you woke up. I'll be right back with her."

 

"What time is it?" he asked, looking out the window. 

 

"By my estimation, a little past midnight."

 

"Do we _have_ to disturb her?"

 

Julian grinned. "If you insist on letting her sleep, I'll respect that, but I'm letting you take the fallout for it in the morning."

 

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. Just make sure you tell her I'm fine."

 

His expression went serious. "I'm not sure that's true, but I'll tell her that physically, you're well."

 

"What does _that_  mean?"

 

Julian looked away. "We were doing a reading because of your bad feelings about Asra's trip. The reading you'd done so far was pretty bleak- and I don't want to think of how bad that last card had to be to make you _faint_."

 

"I'm sure it wasn't the card itself," Thomas replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

 

Julian made a noncommittal noise. "I never knew anyone to miss a point as spectacularly as you- except maybe Asra. I'll be right back with the countess."

 

He left him then, in darkness, left to his own thoughts. He considered trying to reach Asra, but- no. Not until he spoke with Nadia and finished that reading.

 

He wasn't waiting long. After only a few minutes, there was a knock on his door. He called for them to come in, and Nadia swept in, Julian right beside her. "My physician tells me you've suffered no ill effects from your fainting spell," Nadia said, coming to sit beside him. "How do you feel?"

 

"Like a carriage ran me over," he repeated with a sigh. "What happened after I passed out?"

 

"Not much. We left the cards on the table; sorry. We were focused on you and just completely forgot about them."

 

"It's fine. I can collect them in the morning."

 

Nadia nodded, then continued, "After Julian established that you weren't in any real danger, he carried you here to rest. I was ready to stay with you, but Julian insisted that I get some rest. I left with a promise from him that he'd get me the moment you were awake." She smiled. "A promise that he notes that you tried to make him break."

 

"I didn't try to make him do anything," Thomas replied sourly. "I just asked if it was really necessary to get you up in the middle of the night."

 

"It was necessary, dear Thomas." She sighed. "I haven't been able to rest much. That reading has weighed on my mind terribly. I need to know the meaning of that final card and why you reacted so terribly to it."

 

Thomas swallowed hard. "The Three of Swords. It means heartbreak and loss. But it wasn't the card itself that made me pass out, I don't think. It was. . . when I flipped the card over, I had a vision."

 

Nadia and Julian looked at each other. "A vision?" Julian prompted.

 

I nodded. "Asra. Asra was. . . Asra was angry with me. Furious. Enraged. I'm not sure there's a strong enough word for it. He- he called me a traitor and attacked me. . ."

 

They were quiet at that. "That doesn't sound even remotely like Asra," Julian said. "I've seen him pretty angry. I've seen him angry at _me_ , and he's never, ever lost his temper, let alone in the manner you're describing. And it's you- I don't think he's _capable_  of that kind of explosion at you, of all people."

 

"I must agree with the good doctor," Nadia said, although Thomas could see it on her face- she was disturbed. "But we can't discount this vision, either. Until we know _why_  it happened, we have to assume that- that it's something the cards were trying to warn him against."

 

"What could Thomas _possibly_  do to make Asra so angry he'd _attack_  him?"

 

"I don't know." Nadia looked back at Thomas. "I want to be present when you collect your cards. I want Doctor Devorak to be present as well. I want to see if you have another vision when you touch them. The situation seems laughably ridiculous, but after. . . after what happened three years ago, I'm not going to discount _anything_."

 

Julian made a noise, clearly unhappy with Nadia's attitude. He wasn't unhappy enough to contradict her. "Come, countess, you need to get rest. You do, too, Thomas. I can return with some medicine for your headache, if you want."

 

Thomas shook his head. "No, I'm fine. It's receding. I just want to sleep."

 

"Alright then. Rest well. And Thomas- I want you to do your best to put that vision out of your mind. Don't ruminate on it. In the unspeakably unlikely event that it's a warning, you'll have us at your back. I promise you he won't get close enough to strangle you if he attacks you."

 

"You can't promise that," Thomas murmured in response. "Not unless we're not ever alone- and I'm not willing to hurt him with that kind of distrust."

 

Julian sighed, putting a hand on Nadia's back. "Rest well, Thomas." 

 

And then they were gone.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Thomas rose bright and early. His head still hurt, but he wanted his cards back.

 

He found the group seated in the sitting room, eating breakfast together. "Look who's up and about!" Portia exclaimed, setting her plate aside to bounce up to Thomas and sweep him into a hug. He laughed and returned the friendly embrace, patting her awkwardly on the back.

 

"You gave us all quite a scare, dear," Aisha said, smiling. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to join us this morning."

 

"I want my cards back," Thomas replied bluntly, glancing at the table. Breakfast- eggs and fried skink- was more compelling at that moment, and he went to the buffet table to get himself a helping. 

 

"The countess told us what happened," Salim said. "I can't fathom Asra ever behaving that way with _anyone_ , let alone you."

 

Thomas sat down with them uncomfortably. "I don't know what that vision was," he said, "if it was meant to be taken literally or figuratively. I don't even know why I had it. I've never had that kind of reaction to the arcana before. If it happens again I might try contacting The Magician, ask him what that was- if he even knows. I'm going to tell Asra about it as soon as I can, though."

 

"He won't be back for another few days," Aisha said, concerned.

 

Thomas smiled a slight smile. "I have my ways," he said. "I can contact him. I know he'll answer me, if he can. But I'd rather do it alone."

 

No one said anything in response to that. Portia changed the subject after a moment, choosing to ask Nadia what her plans for the day were.

 

Thomas fell into thoughtful, worried silence. He focused on breakfast so he could get his cards, excuse himself, and go to the fountain. Once there, he could reach out to Asra, and get his opinion on the vision. He was a little worried that it would hurt Asra to tell him about it, but Asra was calm and collected and would probably listen as impartially as he could.

 

When he cleared his plate and set it aside, he stood quietly and went to the table, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Julian saw him and rose, going with him. "I'm not letting you hit the ground if you pass out again," he said in a soft voice. 

 

“I’m sure that’s not necessary.” He made no effort to discourage him, though, as he gingerly gathered up the cards. There was no reaction; not even a hint of magic. Thomas breathed my a sigh of relief as nothing happened. “Maybe last night was a fluke of some sort,” Julian said hopefully.

 

“I’m still going to talk to Asra,” Thomas said, “right now. I don’t know what to make of what happened and it scares me.”

 

“Let me go with you,” Julian said. “If I know him, he’s going to be beside himself until someone who knows can tell him you’re alright.”

 

Thomas was too tired to contradict him. “Alright, alright,” he sighed. “Come on.”

 

Julian explained to the others what they were doing as they left the room, and the pair headed in silence for the gardens. Thomas went right to the fountain, Julian on his heels, and sat on the edge of the fountain. As Julian sat beside him, Thomas stretched a hand out over the water, focusing all his magic on Asra, calling him. 

 

In seconds, the water shimmered, and Asra appeared in its surface, looking at them wryly. “I was wondering how long you could go without-“ His voice cut off as he saw Thomas’s companion. “Ilya,” he said, surprised. 

 

“Good morning,” Julian greeted, “and sorry, but he’s not allowed to exert himself without me present for a while.”

 

Asra’s surprised expression gave way to alarm. “What? Why?”

 

“First, let me say that I’ve checked him over and he seems to be fine,” Julian said. “But he gave us a scare last night. He was doing a reading for the countess and lost consciousness.”

 

Asra sucked in a breath. “I’m coming home. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

 

“That’s not necessary, if it’s purely concern for his health,” Julian answered, “but you may want to come home anyway when he tells you about this reading.”

 

Asra’s gaze shifted expectantly to Thomas. “It was. . . about you,” Thomas said haltingly. “I told them about my misgivings about you leaving and Nadia takes my intuition seriously enough to be worried about it. She asked me to do a reading for her, to see if there was anything she needed to know.”

 

Asra listened stoically to Thomas’s recounting of the reading, and then his expression darkened as he listened to the vision. “I can’t explain that, either,” he said when Thomas was finished. “I’m coming home. You’re right, we need to investigate that vision further. I refuse to believe that you were truly seeing me. But if you weren’t, we need to know who you saw and why. I think your idea to ask The Magician is a good one. You’re sure he’s well, Ilya?”

 

“Physically, yes. I’m not a magician, though. I have no way of telling if he has some kind of magical malady.”

 

“My parents are magicians,” Asra replied flatly. “Why didn’t anyone think to ask them?”

 

“I’m fine, Asra,” Thomas replies quickly. “I don’t sense anything wrong magically.”

 

“I believe you, but you’re biased. Get them to look at you, please.”

 

“I will,” Thomas promised. Asra’s expression relaxed.

 

“Thank you. And don’t do anymore readings until this is resolved. I’m starting home now. I should be at the palace by sundown.”

 

“Alright,” Thomas said. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

In the next moment, Asra was gone.

 

Julian stood, stretching. “Let’s get back inside.”

 


	4. A New Friend

 The day passed almost idyllically. Thomas wanted to go back to the shop, but Nadia wouldn’t hear of it. “I want to be absolutely sure you’re well,” she told him. “I know Ilya, Aisha and Salim have cleared you, but I’m still uneasy. Asra will know where you are. Humor me and stay.”

 

Thomas couldn’t say anything to that, and spent the day with Aisha and Salim. Julian drifted in and out of the room, usually watching Thomas for a few moments and then leaving silently. “Why is he doing that?” Thomas asked at one point, after one such visit. 

 

“He’s worried about you,” Aisha answered. “We all are.”

 

“Isn’t a guy allowed to faint in peace around here?”

 

Salim grinned at the joke. “Do you have any idea what our child would do to us if we let anything happen to you?”

 

“Seriously, I’m fine. I didn’t have another episode and both you and Julian say that I’m alright.”

 

“Let us worry over you, dear,” Aisha said. 

 

Just as Thomas was about to grudgingly accept their concern, the door to their room opened. Thomas’s face lit up as Asra poked his head into the room. “Ah, there you are.”

 

“Asra!” Thomas leaped out of his chair and threw himself into Asra’s arms. Asra caught him, and bent to kiss him deeply. They stayed like that, locked in each other’s arms, until an uncomfortable voice cleared its throat. 

 

Asra pulled away again, and stepped into the room, allowing his companion to enter with him. “Muriel,” Thomas greeted with a smile. “It’s been a while.”

 

“. . . Yes,” Muriel said, averting his gaze. 

 

“I ran into him on my way through the woods,” Asra said. “I told him about your incident, and he was worried. He thinks there might be more to this issue than we’re accounting for.”

 

"Something doesn't. . . feel right," Muriel explained. "I don't think this would be an issue between them. . . it's something more. I don't think the cards would show him something like that if it weren't important."

 

"It's sure important to me," Thomas said. "If I hurt Asra so badly he'd call me a _traitor_. . ."

 

"You cannot hurt me that badly," Asra said firmly. He bent to kiss him again, then said, "And you know I would never hurt you. No matter what happens, that vision won't come true. I'd rather die than hurt you like that."

 

"Don't say that," Thomas said, the thought of Asra dying making his insides twist painfully. 

 

Asra smiled and kissed him again, then pulled away. "In less heavy news, I found what I was looking for."

 

"Oh?"

 

Grinning broadly, delighted, Asra pulled away fully and reached into his bag. Thomas's eyes widened to saucers as Asra produced a kitten, shiny black fur with wide violet eyes. "He tells me his name is Arioch," Asra said as he handed Thomas the animal. "He's a familiar in need of a master. You're a magician in need of a familiar. You've gone without one for far too long."

 

"He's beautiful!" Thomas exclaimed, lifting the kitten to get a better look at it. 

 

The kitten stared back at him, blinking slowly. _Master?_  a tiny voice echoed in his voice.

 

"Call me Thomas," he replied.

 

He felt the kitten's magic spread out over him. A sense of well-being settled over him, and a sense of power. He felt the kitten's magic merge with his, taking his breath away. "This is what you went looking for?" Asra nodded, and Thomas's smile grew. "He's perfect. Thank you."

 

"Now we can build your gate," Asra told him excitedly. "I am so excited to see what it's like. And Faust has been inseparable from him since we met, which is always a good sign. I trust Faust's judgment.

 

At the sound of her name, Faust popped her head out of Asra's bag. _Friend!_  Faust exclaimed, tongue flicking excitedly.

 

With his free hand, Thomas reached over and gently scratched Faust under her head. "Thank you to you too, Faust," he said with a smile, before turning back to Asra. "I can't thank you enough for this. I've wanted a familiar of my own for so long. . ."

 

"I know. I told you it'd be worth it." 

 

His tone was disquieting to Thomas. It was slight, but Asra sounded. . . irritated? "Asra?"

 

"Yes?" All hint of the irritation Thomas detected was gone. He shook his head.

 

"It's- it's nothing. I'm just glad you're back now. I didn't like being without you- worthy surprise or no."

 

Asra smiled. "It was difficult for me, too. I kept imagining your face when I showed you your familiar to keep me going. I'm glad I found Arioch when I did. I was already on my way home." His expression softened. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Worried," Thomas replied, "but otherwise fine."

 

Asra nodded, his expression going serious. "I'm worried about that, too. I want to go right now, but- I'm so tired."

 

"Let's go rest," Thomas said, caressing his face. "I haven't had an incident since last night. I even collected the cards without a problem. It can wait for you to recover from your journey. You must have traveled fast."

 

"When you and Ilya told me you'd collapsed, I-" He sighed. "But it's alright. You're alright. Let's go rest together."

 

Thomas set Arioch on the floor, and Faust slithered out of Asra's bag and down his leg. _Play?_  Faust asked, sliding up to Arioch.

 

_Play!_  the kitten replied. 

 

The magicians laughed as the two familiars bounded out together. "Go rest," Salim said warmly. "We'll be here when you awaken."

 

"Alright," Asra said, interlacing his fingers with Thomas's.

 

The pair walked through the palace to their own room. Thomas could feel the exhaustion in Asra's body. "You didn't have to travel so hard," Thomas said, as they reached the room and let them in.

 

"I should've traveled harder," Asra replied, going to the bed and sitting down on its edge. Worry lined his handsome face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

 

Thomas shook his head. "No. I'm. . . I'm scared. I don't know what that was. The thought of you being so angry that you'd-"

 

"I'm only going to say this once more," Asra said critically. "That _wasn't me_. Honestly, if this is all it takes to make you question me-"

 

Thomas felt sick. "No, that wasn't my intention. I know- you'd never-"

 

Asra's expression smoothed over, remorse flashing in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I must be more tired than I thought if I could snap at you like that. I understand what you meant. I'm confident that who you saw wasn't me, but the simplest explanation is that it was. As much as I hate it, I can't discount that. You're smart not to, either." Now he looked disturbed. "But I can't fathom any situation that I'd react that way to you."

 

"I can't, either." Thomas sighed and settled down next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Let's just have a nap. Maybe we'll both feel better when we wake up." Asra nodded and laid down, holding out his arms to Thomas. Thomas laid down with him, letting Asra's arms envelop him as they kissed, slow and tender. 

 

* * *

 

Thomas awoke to Asra with his head on his hand, looking down on him with a misty smile on his lips. "Good evening," Asra whispered, and kissed him.

 

Thomas kissed back, and then looked out the window. "It's the middle of the night, it looks like," he said. "We missed dinner."

 

"Mm. Are you hungry? I'm sure the kitchen staff won't mind if we make ourselves something."

 

"Are _you_  hungry?"

 

Asra laughed. "You're not getting away with that. I asked you first."

 

Thomas smiled sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

 

"Let's go."

 

Together, the pair rose and left their room, heading for the kitchen. Silently, Arioch and Faust joined them, Faust sliding up Asra's leg and onto his arm. _Sleepy?_  Faust asked. 

 

"Not anymore, unfortunately," Asra replied with a bit of a flustered laugh. "I don't know how we're going to get back to sleep. I feel refreshed."

 

"Maybe we don't need to," Thomas suggested. "Maybe we can go to the Magician's realm after we're done eating."

 

"We could. Or we could attempt to create your gate."

 

Thomas resisted the urge to contradict him. He felt like he was walking on eggshells and he hated it. He wanted to know what that vision was. He wanted to know if there was someone who was going to trick him into thinking they were Asra- or worse, if that really was Asra himself. Was it something Thomas could avert? He wasn't worried about his safety; he knew Asra would never truly hurt him. Even if he did anger Asra to that extreme, Asra would come to his senses long before he did any real damage. But there was _hurt_  in Asra's voice, in the vision. The thought of hurting him that badly made Thomas's blood run cold.

 

Asra was puttering along in the kitchen, humming softly to himself, happy as could be. Thomas steeled himself. "I want to get the Magician's feedback before we do anything else," he said finally, firmly. "I'm scared, Asra. I've never had that kind of experience before. If someone is going to go impersonating you, we need to know."

 

Anger flicked across Asra's face, and then smoothed over, as if nothing had happened. He stood very still, focusing on his breathing, for several seconds. Finally, he said, "Maybe you're right. I. . . feel strangely. Every little thing someone says to me is irritating me and I'm not sure why. There may be more to your vision than I'm accepting. I don't feel like myself."

 

Thomas put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

 

"Don't be. It's not you." He sighed and resumed his cooking, pensive. Thomas could see the worry growing on his features. There was nothing he could do about it, though, and so he let the conversation go.

 

In half an hour they had their meal made, and settled down to eat it. Asra talked about his journey, describing his trek in detail. Thomas listened with rapt attention, their concern about the vision momentarily forgotten. Asra had just finished describing part of his gate that he'd never seen before when Thomas sighed. "That sounds amazing. I wish I could've seen it."

 

"You know I'll bring you to see it," Asra said. "After the current crisis is dealt with, whatever it is." Asra sighed and put down his fork. "The more I think about my unaccountable bad mood, the more worried I get. I just want to say that, if something happens, I- I'm sorry. If that is really me in that vision, know that I would never do that to you of my own accord."

 

"I know," Thomas said solemnly. "That's why I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid _for_  you. . . Whatever happens, I won't abandon you. You can't do anything to drive me away, Asra. If that vision is real- I'll find a way to make it right."

 

"I'd rather find a way to avert it," Asra muttered, and resumed eating.

 

They said nothing further, eating in companionable silence, listening to the clock tick on the walls. Once they were finished, they did their dishes and Asra said, "I'm still wide awake. Let's go out to the fountain. I want to go to the Magician's realm right now. We might as well; we won't be able to sleep."

 

"Agreed," Thomas said, and followed Asra out of the kitchen.

 

The night was cool and the air crisp, and Thomas inhaled deeply as they walked. His hand found Asra's; Asra squeezed his fingers comfortingly, glancing back at him. "Hopefully the Magician will have answers for us," he said.

 

"Or leading questions," Thomas quipped. Asra chuckled as they came to stand before the fountain. 

 

Asra turned to face him, reaching for his other hand. "Are you read-"

 

Asra's words cut off in a yelp of pain, and a hiss as he let go of Thomas's hands and stooped to grasp his ankle. "Faust!" Asra said through clenched teeth. "What's gotten into you?"

 

Thomas looked down in time to see Faust slither between his legs, seeming to hide from Asra. "What happened?" Thomas asked, kneeling with him.

 

"She bit me!" He looked at the snake, seeming to cower behind Thomas. "Why?" Asra asked, as Thomas summoned magic to his hands and pressed them to Asra's bleeding ankle.

 

_Don't know!_  Faust replied, sounding terrified. _Just do!_

As Thomas's magic washed over Asra and the wounds healed over, Asra breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Thomas." Then his expression hardened. "I've had enough of this. We're getting to the bottom of this right now. Come on."

 

Thomas nodded and they stood together. "Faust, come here," Asra said. Faust didn't move. Asra sighed. "I'm not angry with you. I'm worried. Please come to me."

 

Hesitantly, the snake moved out from the safety of Thomas's legs to slide up Asra's leg and then his arm. She wrapped around it, squeezing slightly. Asra stroked her head, whispering to her. Eventually she relaxed and made her way back into Asra's bag. "Alright, let's go," he said, reaching again for Thomas's hand.


	5. Precious Things

 The Magician's realm was warm and soothing, and Thomas hesitated as they arrived. "What's wrong?" Asra asked.

 

"Nothing's _wrong_ , it's just so. . . peaceful here. I feel like I could stay here forever."

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s an option,” Asra said, amused. “Let’s go. I’m sure he knows we’re here by now.”

 

Thomas nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand together to the Magician’s home. This time, the main room appeared as their room in the palace. The Magician came drifting in, a bland smile on his face. “Asra, Thomas. I’ve been expecting you.”

 

“You have?” Asra asked, surprised.

 

“I have,” the Magician repeated, although his usually playful expression was serious. “I had hoped you’d come to me before it was too late.”

 

Asra and Thomas exchanged alarmed looks. “What do you mean, before it was too late?” Asra asked, dread in every syllable. 

 

“Just so. You passed the point of no return right before your arrival here.” 

 

“Wait- Faust biting me is what will touch off the events in Thomas’s vision?”

 

The Magician didn’t seem surprised. “Tell me, has she ever bitten you before?”

 

“When she was a baby, before she learned that biting hurt me, when we’d try to play,” Asra answered, the gears in his head turning. 

 

“I see.” He sighed and turned away. “And why did she bite you this time?”

 

“She says she doesn’t know why.”

 

“Interesting.” The Magician’s tone was musing. “You know I can give you no answers, Asra.”

 

“But you know something about this.”

 

“I do. I sent the vision to Thomas to try to warn him. Not even I understand what is happening to you, Asra- and now it can’t be averted. Faust’s bite infected you, too.”

 

“In-infected? Is she ill?” Alarmed, Asra pulled Faust from his bag, his magic sweeping over her. He gasped sharply after a moment. “Her aura. . . It’s rust-colored. . .”

 

The Magician nodded gravely. “Now check your own.”

 

Horrified, Thomas and Asra looked at each other. Then Thomas focused his magic on Asra, searching. After a moment, he saw Asra’s aura. “It’s dull purple,” Thomas murmured, “like a bruise. And- and rust-colored around where Faust bit you. . .”

 

In the next moment, Asra reached out with his magic, sweeping it over Thomas. He relaxed after a moment. “You seem to be unaffected still,” he murmured, covering his face with his hands. “What’s happening to us?”

 

“You’re being corrupted,” the Magician said quietly. “You must find the vector of corruption and stop it before the effects are irreversible.”

 

“There’s no chance you know what it is.”

 

“Unfortunately not. Whatever it is, though, it’s close to you. Find it, Asra. This corruption is contagious. Merely being in the vicinity of one who is corrupted will spread it.”

 

“I should go to my gate, then,” Asra said dully. "I should stay away from everyone to ensure that they don't get it."

 

"It's too late. It's already started to spread. You're the first human to become infected, but you're not the one doing the infecting. The best thing you can do is work together now to find the vector and stop it."

 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Thomas asked, despairing.

 

"I don't know." The Magician closed his eyes. "The best advice I can give you is to examine your going-ons, Asra."

 

Asra's eyes widened. "The journey? But-"

 

"What journey?"

 

Quickly, the two of them told the Magician about Asra's trip to find Thomas a familiar. The Magician nodded. "Well, that simplifies matters. At some point in that journey, Faust picked up the corruption. Retrace your steps. That's the best advice I can give you."

 

"Alright," Asra said, glancing at Thomas. "Thank you."

 

"Don't thank me. I'm afraid you'll be cursing me by the time this is over. Good luck."

 

In the next moment, Asra and Thomas sat on the edge of the fountain, their hands linked. Thomas blinked, startled by the sunlight, and then by their companion. They had come out there alone. "Ilya?" Asra said. 

 

"Didn't I tell you that Thomas isn't allowed to exert himself without my presence?" Julian replied with a frown. "What were you _doing?_ "

 

"We've got a problem," Asra answered. "We need to speak to Nadia."

 

"Of course."

 

Before they could get up, Arioch jumped up onto the fountain's edge and settled in Thomas's lap, purring away. Thomas petted the cat, his expression softening. "Do you think you could go speak with her alone?" Thomas asked. "I. . . I get the feeling I should bond with Arioch for a little bit."

 

Asra looked angry for a moment. Thomas was about to take it back when Asra's expression softened. "Yes- yes, of course. You need to bond with him. I can tell Nadia that we're going to retrace my steps with Ilya." 

 

"Thank you," Thomas said softly, trying to be unafraid. He knew what was going on now. He knew that Asra wasn't himself. He could handle the shows of temper- especially if they stayed as mild as they were.

 

Asra nodded and he and Julian took their leave of him. Arioch looked up at Thomas with those wide, purple eyes. _Bad?_

"Yes, something very bad is happening," Thomas murmured, still stroking the cat, "but try not to think about it. We're going to take care of the situation. I want to get to know you better."

 

_Yes!_  Arioch purred, nuzzling Thomas's hand. 

 

Thomas smiled. "Let's see, where to start. . . Oh, I know! What's your favorite food?"

 

_Tuna!_  Arioch chirped. _Have?_

"You want some tuna?" Thomas laughed. "Let's go to the kitchen to see if they have any tuna for you. Although you might have to make due with eel. Do you like eel?"

 

_Fish_ , the cat purred. 

 

"Sounds like you'd get along with Nadia," Thomas said, standing, still cradling the kitten in his arms. "She likes spiced swordfish. I'd get you plain swordfish, though. Unless you like spices." The cat stuck its tongue out, and Thomas laughed, heading through the garden and to the palace.

 

The kitchen was all too happy to provide Arioch with a wide array of fish, and even offered to cook up Thomas a meal. Thomas declined- he wanted to eat with Asra- but sat on the floor of the kitchen, out of the way, while Arioch sampled the wares the cook had offered him, chirping away as he ate the meal. Thomas talked to the cat, telling him about himself, about Asra, about their life together. 

 

_Love?_  Arioch asked at one point.

 

"Very, very much," Thomas replied solemnly. "He's my world. That's why- that's why we have to stop whatever's happening to him. I'd take his place if I could. If it meant he didn't have to suffer." Arioch looked up at him with solemn eyes, and Thomas brushed a hand across his own, smiling. "Listen to me. I sound like a love-sick puppy.”

 

Arioch didn't respond. Instead he sat back from the plate, looking as pensive as Thomas imagined a cat could look. “Oh, are you done?” 

 

_Full!_ Arioch replied. But beneath the exuberance that Thomas was quickly becoming used to, he thought he heard something else.

 

Guilt?

 

He didn’t have time to ponder it. Arioch stood up and strode up to him, then pounced up onto his shoulder. Thomas laughed and scratched the kitten between the ears, stooping carefully to pick up the plate. He bought it back to the cook. “Sorry he didn’t eat all of it,” he said apologetically. 

 

“It’s fine. I filled the plate knowing he’s just a little guy.” The cook reached over and scratched the cat under the chin, eliciting a deep purr from him. 

 

Thomas let the cook pet his cat, then turned and headed back to the parlor. Asra and Julian had to be finished with Nadia by now.

 

They were. They looked up as Thomas came in, and Asra’s face spilt in a grin. “Looks like bonding was a success,” he said, standing and going to him. Then a serious mein came over his face. “We’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning,” he told him. “You, me, and Muriel.”

 

“Muriel is coming? Does he know this?”

 

“He knows. He asked to come along. Ilya wants to come as well, but we’re probably going to be traversing other planes. Julian would have difficulty following us, to say the least.” He paused. “I also gave him a description of what’s happening to me after checking our friends out. Nadia, Ilya, and my parents are all infected. Portia isn’t yet, but we don’t know how long she’ll be safe. My parents are going to try to help Julian develop a treatment for this.”

 

“Is that going to do anything at all? It’s a magical illness.”

 

“He discovered the cure for the red plague.” Asra shrugged.

 

Exasperated, Thomas said, “That cure was to kill a man!”

 

“He still discovered it.”

 

“He didn’t even _do_ it!”

 

“He still discovered it,” Asra insisted. “And he’s going to have my parents helping him. I was pretty useless during the plague. Hopefully they’ll be a better help than I was.”

 

“You weren’t useless, Asra,” Julian contradicted. “You were a tremendous help. I’d rather have you helping me. Still, you’re the only one who knows what path you took, so you’ve got to go. I understand that.” Julian turned away. “I just hope you’re able to find the vector of infection before too long. We don’t know what this corruption does to people, other than make them irritable. If things are going to get worse- if this is going to turn into another plague- then I need all the help I can get in doing this.”

 

“I only got a day away from the city,” Asra said. “It shouldn’t take me long to retrace my steps.”

 

Muriel came up beside them. “I’ve placed protections on Portia,” he said, “and myself. I don’t know if it will keep the corruption away. . . But it can’t hurt. Are you sure you want to wait to leave? We. . . We don’t know how severe this is going to be.”

 

“I’m sure. We need time to prepare.” Asra nodded to Thomas. “Place protections on him as well.”

 

Muriel frowned. “You do it.”

 

“I can’t,” he replied, exasperated. “I’m infected.”

 

Unable to argue with that, Muriel turned to Thomas. He laid a big hand on Thomas’s free shoulder, and focused. Muriel’s magic washed over him, unfamiliar, unwilling- but gentle. Not for the first time, Thomas wished he knew why Muriel disliked him so much.

 

As he had three years ago, he seemed to be willing to stuff that dislike for the greater good. Thomas tried a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

Muriel glared. “It. . . Might be a good idea for you to sleep separately. We don’t want Thomas to get infected.”

 

“I have your protection.”

 

“And it may be worthless,” Muriel replied. “Do you. . . Do you really understand what’s happening? We know nothing about this illness. Maybe I helped. Or maybe it was a waste of magic. Do you really want to tempt fate like that?”

 

Grudgingly, as if it pained him to say it, Asra said, “He’s right, Thomas. I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without you, but we need to minimize contact for now. You’re uninfected. We have to take precautions to make sure you stay that way- at least until Ilya-“ His words cut off in a gasp. “Ilya!”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“Hostile magic only impacts Thomas once,” he said. “This is a magical malady. We used his blood to sabotage the Devil’s ritual. Maybe you can use it in a cure.”

 

Julian rubbed his chin. “It’s worth investigating. How did you get his blood when you sabotaged the ritual?”

 

“Faust bit him.”

 

“Mm. That didn’t work out so well for you when she bit you last night. Good old daggers might work better- if Thomas trusts me not to injure him if I cut him.”

 

All attention turned to Thomas. “I’ll do it,” he said after a moment. “I trust you. And if my blood is going to help, you need to get it before I get sick.”

 

“Exactly. It must be healthy blood.” He grinned and held out a hand. “I’m going to borrow him for a bit, Asra. Don’t worry- you’ll get him back in mostly one piece.”

 

* * *

 

Thomas was exhausted the next day. Arioch cuddled with him all night, trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Asra. 

 

When they met for breakfast, he was simultaneously sympathetic and selfishly grateful that Asra looked about as tired as he felt. The pair sat away from the group as they ate, talking quietly between themselves. “I see you couldn’t sleep, either,” Asra observed, pushing a piece of egg around his plate with his fork.. 

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I know. I missed you too. Hopefully this will be over soon.”

 

They fell to silence then. Asra had barely touched his food. “Please eat,” Thomas asked. “You don’t want to travel hungry.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I do or don’t want.”

 

Thomas’s eyes widened at the snap, and Asra dropped his fork and dropped his face into his hands. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, his voice shaking. 

 

Thomas reached out an put a hand on Asra’s wrist. “It’s okay,” he said soothingly. “This isn’t you. But you know I’m right.”

 

“I know.” With a sigh, Asra had picked up his fork and made a half-hearted attempt at eating again.

 

Two hours later, Asra, Muriel, and Thomas were on the road, heading to the desert. Thomas recognized the path. “Are we going to Nopal?”

 

“To my sanctuary,” Asra replied. “I didn’t get any farther. I didn’t really have a destination in mind when I left. I crossed paths with Arioch just as I was starting home.”

 

Thomas didn’t say anything, just reached up and scratched Arioch beneath his chin. Arioch purred contentedly. As they traveled, Thomas wondered how the beast at the edge of the desert would take to being asked to take three people across the desert when it hit him.

 

It was getting colder. “Something’s wrong,” he said in a low voice, coming to a stop. “Do you feel that?”

 

“I was wondering if it was me,” Muriel muttered, looking around. He drew his cloak closer to him. “Asra, was it like this when you passed through”

 

“No,” Asra replied, his eyes narrowed. “This is magical. Be on your guard.”

 

“For what?” Thomas asked. 

 

Irritated, Asra replied, “Do you think I know? I’m just as blind going into this as you are.”

 

An apology was on the tip of Thomas’s tongue when the air shifted. Clouds rolled in at an unnatural pace, obscuring the sun as a bitter wind rolled across the plain. Snow began to fall in large, wet snowflakes.

 

Suddenly, Thomas realized they weren’t alone. “Someone’s out there,” he said in a tight voice. “Arioch, get off my shoulder. I’m afraid we may need to defend ourselves.”

 

_Help?_  Arioch asked. 

 

“No. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Thomas replied. “You’re too little to fight.”

 

“Faust, take Arioch and run,” Asra ordered in a tight voice. “Don’t come back unless I call for you.”

 

_Yes!_ Arioch jumped down from Thomas’s shoulder as Faust slithered out of Arsa’s bag, leaving the three men alone. “I wish you’d brought Inanna,” Asra said grimly, watching the snow storm pick up intensity.

 

“She was unwell,” Muriel replied tersely, producing two large daggers from inside of his cloak. Asra’s magic flashed in his hands, and a spear of ice formed in the air before him. He grabbed it, as fire gathered in Thomas’s hands. 

 

The trio stood absolutely still, watching and listening. Just as Thomas was about to suggest they keep walking, three figures appeared in the snowy haze. Thomas’s eyes widened and he gasped in shock as they came into focus. He was staring at the three of them, down to the finest detail. Even their chosen weapons were the same. “Who are you?” Asra called firmly.

 

“Who are _you?_ ” Asra’s doppelgänger called back. A lazy smile was across his face, clearly the leader of the group he led. “Why are you impersonating us?”

 

“Impersonating _you?_ ’ Thomas demanded. “You’re the impersonators!”

 

The other Muriel laughed. “Well, we know _he’s_  fake,” Thomas muttered. A slight smirk crossed their Muriel’s face, but he looked at the impersonators with a glare immediately after, so fast that Thomas wasn’t sure he’d really seen it. “We want no trouble with anyone” Thomas called.

 

“Really? Armed to the teeth and you’re saying you’re _not_  spoiling for a fight?” The fake Thomas nudged the fake Asra. “Why don’t we give them what they obviously want, hm?”

 

“We don’t want to fight you, but we will defend ourselves,” Asra called. There was something in his voice that scared Thomas. He knew Asra, better than even Asra himself sometimes. He could hear that Asra didn’t mean it. He wanted to fight these people. 

 

The fake Asra stalked forward. “You’re in our way,” he said, brandishing the ice spear in his hand. “We have to get to Vesuvia.”

 

“Why?” Muriel snapped. 

 

“You think we’re going to tell you that?” The fake Asra flicked his hand in their direction. “Kill them.”

 

The three travelers braced themselves as the fake Muriel and Thomas launched themselves at them. The fake Thomas pounced at him, flames engulfing his hands. Thomas dodged a blow and flung his magic outward as he spun. His opponent ducked and flung himself up and at Thomas. Their bodies collided and they tumbled to the ground, struggling with each other.

 

Meanwhile, Asra and Muriel fought off their copies, neither side getting the upper hand. As Thomas crashed to the ground beneath his doppelgänger, one of the Asra’s whipped around, screaming Thomas’s name. The other Asra took full advantage of his opponent’s distraction. The spear in his hand turned into a whip made of clear, blue, icy water, and he lashed it across his opponent’s back. Asra cried out and fell to the ground, writhing. 

 

Muriel was locked in combat with his double, They stood face-to-face, nose-to-nose, straining against each other, their dagger hilts locked. One Muriel bore down on the other with amazing strength, forcing his opponent to his knees. That Muriel’s eyes widened as he realized he was being forced down. Rather than be pressed down, he dropped to the ground and rolled away. Off-balance, the other Muriel rolled to his feet and plunged towards his opponent again, twin daggers flashing in the hazy light. They found their mark, plunging into the other’s chest and stomach. His eyes widened in shock, and in the next moment, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Muriel straightened, looking over at his companions. The two Thomases still struggled with each other, neither gaining an advantage, but Asra. . . One Asra stood over the other, sprawled in the snow. The one on the ground raised himself onto an elbow, holding an arm out defensively. The other’s whip turned back into a spear, and he raised his high above his head, preparing to strike. 

 

Muriel lurched forward, calling for Faust. The snake rushed forward like a bolt of blue lightning, wrapped around the aggressor’s ankle, and struck. The Asra standing over the other dropped the spear with a cry, and the one on the ground scrambled up and away as Muriel lurched forward with a cry, his daggers driving home. Both blades plunged into the fake Asra’s chest; as had happened with the fake Muriel, the doppelgänger went up in a puff of smoke.

 

Muriel turned now to Thomas. Asra slammed into the Thomas on top, separating them, and stood between them. They both scrambled to their feet, both of them calling for Asra at the same time. Asra looked from one of them to the other, his expression torn. “I. . .”

 

Muriel stalked forward. “Were you able to keep track of who’s who?” Muriel asked, his gaze shifting from one of them to the other.

 

“No,” Asra whispered, looking stricken. “I. . . I can’t tell them apart. . .”

 

Thomas’s heart dropped as his double called out, “You can! You can do it the way I told you and the Magician apart- remember? I could tell you apart with a kiss!”

 

Asra immediately turned to the real Thomas, his expression dark. “I can’t tell you apart that way,” he called over his shoulder. “I can’t kiss you right now, remember? But only the real Thomas would’ve known about that.”

 

“Asra, no,” Thomas gasped, backing away from him as he stalked closer. He said the only thing he could think of to stop him. “I was wrong! I guessed that the Magician was you! The Magician reassured me that you and he were so similar now that you were indistinguishable! I wasn’t able to tell!”

 

Asra stopped. “Which one is telling the truth?” Muriel asked.

 

“I- I don’t know. No one but the real Thomas should know about this. So how were both of them able to give me details of it?”

 

Finally, the other Thomas called out, “Arioch!”

 

Asra’s eyes lit up. “Of course! Arioch is his familiar! Their magic is tied together! He should be able to tell the difference!”

 

They watched as the kitten came trotting out from behind a copse of trees. Arioch’s gaze met Thomas’s and the kitten broke into a run, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other Thomas. He sat down on his haunches, looking from one of them to the other.

 

Asra knelt next to the cat. “You see our problem,” he said, scratching the kitten behind his ears. “Your magic is linked to his. Can you tell which one is the real one?”

 

_Thomas,_ the kitten said into their minds, and then stood. He began to trot to the fake, and Thomas’s heart sank. He began to frantically rake over his mind for anything he could say to Asra, _anything_ that could convince him that he was telling the truth. He shook his head, tears springing to his eyes at the thought that Asra was actually going to kill him. “No,” he whimpered. “Asra, _please. . .”_

All of them turned to him at the sound. The fake Thomas smiled, and Thomas steeled himself. “If you’re going to kill me, then-“

 

Abruptly, Arioch turned and bolted for Thomas. Thomas knelt as the kitten leaped up onto his shoulder and started rubbing his cheek against Thomas’s face frantically.

 

Thomas stood as Asra and Muriel turned on the fake. He looked stricken. “No!” he cried. “Arioch, why?!”

 

Muriel didn’t give the fake more time to protest. He lunged at the fake, daggers flashing. One blade caught the doppelgänger in the throat, the other plunged into his chest. The fake Thomas screamed once, and then vanished in a puff of smoke. 

 

Breathing heavily, the three of them looked at each other as the snow instantly stopped, and the air grew warmer. “So what do we make of that?” Muriel asked, sheathing his daggers.

 

Asra ignored him, going to Thomas and stopping just short of embracing him. Every bone in Thomas’s body ached for him to cross that last step, throw himself into Asra’s arms, corruption be damned. He could see it in Asra’s eyes that he wanted to do the same.

 

But he didn’t. “Are you alright?” he asked in a shaking voice.

 

“I’m- I’m fine,” he lied. “I’m fine. It’s okay, Asra. I’d- I’d have probably done the same if Faust had been tricked. It’s alright.”

 

Muriel cleared his throat. “What do we make of that?” he repeated, his voice carefully neutral. “They said they needed to get to Vesuvia.”

 

“They did,” Asra said. “To what end? I think we better get moving. This just confirms for me that someone is behind all this. I just hope that the beast is still alright.”

 

Thomas and Muriel both nodded, and together, the three of them started walking through the fields again. They’d gone no more than five feet when a deep rumble resounded in the air, and the ground began to shake. “Oh, what now?!” Asra cried, struggling to maintain his footing.

 

As if provoked by Asra’s words, the ground before them split violently. The other side fell away, and all three of them tumbled to the ground as the ground split on the other three sides, trapping them.

 

“What now?!” Thomas yelled over the groaning of the earth.

 

“My gate!” Asra screamed back, struggling to his feet. Muriel and Thomas dragged themselves to their knees as Asra’s magic flashed before them, opening a dark portal before them.”

 

“But our bodies!” Muriel yelled back.

 

“We have to take them! We have to take the chance! Hurry!” Still, his companions hesitated, and Asra yelled, “We’re running out of time! We have to go, now!”

 

Muriel rose to his feet and dove into the portal. Still, Thomas hesitated. “Please trust me,” Asra begged. “Please! We’re going to die if we stay here! I don’t want to lose you again!”

 

“Arioch, go!” Thomas ordered. The kitten bounded into the gate, and Thomas lurched forward and grabbed Asra’s hand. The two of them tumbled together into the portal. Darkness closed in as the rumbling faded away.

 

 


	6. Corruption

 Thomas landed with a heavy _thud_. The area was noisy, a low _thrum_  resounding around them. The noise made a feeling of dread settle in Thomas’s chest, and he reached blindly out, calling Asra’s name.

 

Asra’s fingers laced around Thomas’s. “I’m here,” he gasped, squeezing Thomas’s hand. “Muriel?” He called.

 

Muriel grunted in response. Slowly, Thomas’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. The air seemed to be thick; he felt short of breath. “We can’t stay here,” Thomas said, looking around. The bright oasis had gone dark. The pools of beautiful water were now thick and tarry; nothing but them moved.

 

Asra seemed to be in pain. “I agree with you,” he said, looking around bleakly, pulling away from Thomas reluctantly. “I want to check you and Muriel out before we move. You both came in contact with the fakes. We need to make sure you’re not corrupted.”

 

Both of them nodded as they all drew themselves to their knees. Thomas closed his eyes as Asra’s magic swept over him. Without lingering, it was gone, and then he felt it beside him, in Muriel. Asra closed his eyes. “You’re both infected.”

 

“Does that mean my gate is going to look like this?” Muriel asked. 

 

“It might. Thomas- can you check me?” 

 

Thomas closed his eyes and reached out with his magic. He felt Asra’s fear as he gazed at him, his aura visible. “Your aura is nearly black,” Thomas murmured. “I can barely see _you_.” Asra closed his eyes, and Thomas drew nearer. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he whispered. 

 

“Don’t abandon me,” Asra whispered, fear thick in his voice. 

 

“Never,” Thomas replied, reaching out and taking Asra’s hands in his own. Now that he was corrupted, there was no reason for them not to touch. Thomas pulled him close and planted a feather-light kiss on his lips.

 

They only spared a second to hold each other. “Of the two of us, who’s worse?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Muriel is. I think he might’ve gotten corrupted before the fight. It’s just started with you.”

 

“Then we should go to his gate,” Muriel said.

 

Thomas shook his head. “We _can’t_. It hasn’t been opened yet.”

 

Muriel looked at Asra in surprise. “It’s been so long and you haven’t shown him how to open his gate?” 

 

Asra winced. “I wanted him to have his familiar first. That was what I was going to do once I was home, before all _this_  happened.” He gestured with a hand, sounding disgusted. 

 

“Well, you have to show me now,” Thomas said uncomfortably. “We really can’t stay here, not in our physical bodies. I can barely breathe.”

 

“I know,” Asra replied, struggling to his feet. Even the air around them was oppressive. Thomas followed, as did Muriel, as Asra turned to Thomas. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. Thomas obeyed, focusing on the sound of Asra’s voice. “Your gate is your pathway into the magical realms.” 

 

Thomas resisted the urge to tell Asra that he knew all this already, as he explained what exactly a magician’s gate was. Instead he merely listened, relishing the sound of Asra’s voice, of his nearness. Asra took both of Thomas’s hands in his own as he described the process of opening the gate.

 

Muriel stood by silently as Asra went through the steps, Thomas following along, obeying Asra’s instructions. Slowly, the oppressive atmosphere around them lightened, and when Asra had come to the last of his instruction, he opened his eyes. A golden portal stood before them. Thomas could feel soothing warmth emanating from it. “Well, there it is,” Muriel said, looking back at them. “Let’s go.”

 

Asra nodded. Keeping a firm grip on Thomas’s hand, the three of them went through the portal. Bright sunlight engulfed them as they stood on the beach of a river of lavender water. The water was cool against their skin, and fragrant. Multicolored fish flitted through the water. It was silent but for the sound of their breathing.

 

Thomas took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Alright, we’re here,” he said. “Now what?”

 

“We need to get back on the path to Nopal somehow,” Asra said quietly. “I spent the night at our sanctuary before turning back for home.” He frowned, thinking. “Now that I think about it, I can’t think of anything at all that might have caused this. My trip was completely uneventful until talking with you the next morning.”

 

“Could the infection be something at the sanctuary?” Thomas asked. 

 

“That’s the only thing I can think of. We have to get there somehow.”

 

“Well, we have our bodies here,” Thomas said. “We can travel there from here, can’t we?”

 

“We can,” Asra replied hesitantly, “but I’m not sure it will be a pleasant trip. Traveling magically through the realms with corporeal bodies is different than traveling as spirits. It’s bad enough that our bodies are here.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Muriel said. “We have to get to that sanctuary.”

 

“Can’t we just open another portal?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t work that way,” Asra muttered, looking around. “Well? Are we going to to this the hard way or the dangerous way?”

 

“Let’s start with the hard way,” Thomas answered. “If things get dire, we can go for the dangerous way. I’d rather not risk it if we don’t have to.”

 

Asra gestured to him. “As you wish. This is your oasis. Lead on.”

 

“I don’t know what’s here!”

 

“And you think either of us do?” Asra’s tone was irritated, like he wanted to snap at him and it was taking a supreme effort on his part not to do so. Rather than ask Asra why he was upset- he knew why already- he sighed, nodded, and started walking. Asra and Muriel followed.

 

They weren’t sure how long they walked for. At one point, Asra picked up his pace to walk beside Thomas, hand in hand with him. Thomas did his best not to show his relief. It was starting to feel like Asra was perpetually angry with him; the fact that Asra still wanted to be near him was a load off his shoulders. He knew Asra had little control over his negative emotions right now, but that didn’t make it any easier to cope with.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Asra called them to a halt. “Let’s see where we are,” he said. Thomas nodded and, with a flick of his wrist, opened another golden portal. Thomas recognized this place. Asra seemed to be pleased. “Good. It’s just past dark; we weren’t thrown too badly off schedule. Let’s get out there and see what we can find.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Asra stepped through the portal. Muriel and Thomas looked at each other. “Stay near me,” Muriel muttered. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

 

“You don’t think he’s going to turn on us, do you?”

 

Muriel gave him an appraising look. “You said his aura is nearly black,” he said finally. “We don’t know what will happen when the corruption is complete.” He looked away. “Maybe. . . Maybe my suspicion is because I’m infected too. But I don’t trust him.”

 

Muriel’s words hit home, and Thomas swallowed hard. He didn't trust Asra, either, and it _hurt_. He said, "I'm not sure if we can trust him right now or not, but remember- that's still Asra. I believe in him."

 

Muriel looked down at Thomas, something strange reflecting in his moss green eyes. "It is still Asra," he repeated, and rolled his shoulders, loosening them up. "Alright, let's go. He's going to wonder why we haven't joined him yet."

 

Together, the pair left the portal. The air around them was cool and clear. Up on a hill was the little adobe house that Asra called his sanctuary; the walk was filled with desert flowers and succulents, all of which looked like he had watered recently. Asra was already heading up the path, and Muriel and Thomas followed.

 

Asra had set a magical light by his head, and Thomas and Muriel did the same as they approached the house. "Well, we're here," Asra said softly, looking around. "Let's get to work."

 

Together, the three of them examined every inch of the sanctuary. They found nothing. "Faust," Asra said, once they were done searching. The snake popped her head out of Asra's sash. "What in all did you come in contact with in here?"

 

_Everything_ , Faust replied, tongue flicking. She wound her way around Asra's arm and gave it a sharp squeeze. Asra winced, but waited for Faust to speak again. _Everything. . ._ and then there was a sharp gasp in Asra's mind. _Arioch!_

Blinking, Thomas said, "Arioch? But-"

 

"Check him," Asra ordered stonily.

 

Thomas didn't need to. The cat had backed away from them, back arched, fur standing on end. "We're not going to hurt you," Thomas said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "We just need to check to see if you're corrupted."

 

But something wasn't right. Arioch had given no indication that he was corrupted, unlike Faust and Asra. He acted like a normal kitten. . . a normal kitten who could speak into his mind, but a normal kitten nonetheless. Thomas took a step towards the kitten, and then another, and Arioch watched warily, slowly relaxing. Thomas was gentle as he knelt and put his hands on the cat, closing his eyes.

 

And then they opened again. "Nothing," he answered. "Arioch isn't corrupted."

 

The cat seemed to relax in Thomas's arms. Strange. . . He picked him up and looked over at his friends. Asra's shoulders slumped. "This is hopeless," he whispered. "There's someone who's using me and Faust to get at Vesuvia and we have no way of knowing who or what they are." He put a hand to his face, and his shoulders shook for a moment. Then he looked up, angrily wiping away his tears. It _has to be_  Arioch," he said firmly. "We came in contact with nothing and no one else."

 

Asra strode forward and grabbed the cat out from Thomas's arms. He protested, reaching for him as Asra hefted the cat to eye level. "You know something about this," Asra hissed, "and I want to know what, or may the gods help both of us."

 

"Asra!" Muriel snapped. 

 

Asra blinked and lowered the cat. A scowl crossed Asra's features. "We have to know what's going on," he snapped back. "Arioch is the only factor that's unknown."

 

"But he isn't corrupted!" Thomas protested. "And he's just a kitten! How would he know anything about this?"

 

"I don't know!" Asra yelled back. "That's why I'm asking him!"

 

"You _threatened_  him!"

 

"Tut!" The voice came from all around them. All of them started, and Arioch squirmed free of Asra's hands. As the cat dropped to the ground, another portal opened up, this one a forbidding shade of crimson. Thomas suppressed a shudder. It looked like the shade of red that Lucio so loved. A figure emerged from it, white-haired, face lined with age, but strong and upright. Purple robes draped over his figure. "Arioch, come!"

 

Thomas watched in dismay as the cat, hesitantly, went to the man. "Who are you?" Muriel demanded.

 

"I have no issue with you," the man replied, staring at Thomas.

 

"I have issue with you," Muriel growled, drawing himself to his full, intimidating height. " _Who are you?_ "

 

"My name is Vassago," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Thomas. "You killed my specters. That wasn't very nice of you. I had plans for those demons."

 

The three of them exchanged glances. "You're the one who sent the corruption," Asra said, his voice low and dangerous. Thomas thought that Asra was going to attack him there and then. "Why?"

 

"I don't answer to you," Vassago sniffed. "What's your name?"

 

He was still staring at Thomas. Thomas looked from one of his friends to the other, trying to decide if he wanted to answer. Knowing someone's name was a powerful thing; he wasn't sure he wanted to give it to him. "Answer his question," Thomas replied evenly.

 

Vassago scowled, and began pacing. "Long ago, Vesuvia was _mine_ ," he said. "I intend to take it back."

 

"You can't have it," Muriel snarled.

 

"You better worry about yourselves," Vassago replied. He raised a hand and a bolt of magic gathered there. Asra saw that he was aiming for Thomas and knocked him out of the way of the blast. They fell bodily to the floor, Asra on top of him, as Muriel drew his daggers and advanced on the man. Vassago barked out a laugh and lashed out with his magic. A whip of pure light lashed at Muriel, wrapping around him, binding his arms to his side. "I have no interest in the two of you," he said, eyes narrowed. "Let me have this one and I'll let you both go."

 

"No!" Asra snarled, rising to his feet. "I wouldn't let you have him even if I didn't care about him!"

 

Thomas drew himself to his knees, feeling sick again. He didn't know what had changed, but Asra had used the word "care." Not "love." Did it mean anything? Thomas shook his head and rose to his feet. "If I go with you, will you heal them?"

 

"Thomas, no!" Asra cried, sounding horrified.

 

Vassago grinned. "I will do my best, young man. Will you tell me who you are?"

 

"Not until you've healed them- and everyone else who is infected in the city."

 

"That, I can't do."

 

"Then we don't have a deal," Thomas replied, shrugging. He summoned magic to his hands, preparing to fight. 

 

Vassago frowned sharply, and took a step forward. "I promise you that you don't want to fight me," he sneered. "You see what I did to your big friend there. Do you think _you_  stand a chance against me?"

 

"I have to try," Thomas replied evenly, trying to keep the tremor of fear out of his voice. "I love them."

 

Asra came to stand beside Thomas, blocking Vassago's path to Muriel. Vassago shrugged and dropped his magic, freeing Muriel. "I was hoping you could be reasoned with," he said with a sigh. "Maybe once you've had some time to. . . think. . . you'll be more compliant. Don't worry about the illness; it is not fatal. Unless you get a victim with poor control over his temper, of course." He stared straight at Asra as he said it.

 

"He has perfect control of his temper," Thomas retorted. 

 

"Does he?" Vassago shook his head. "That wasn't what I witnessed when I stopped him from harming _my_  familiar." At the reference to him, Arioch seemed to shrink inside himself, looking away from Thomas and the others. 

 

Thomas swallowed hard again. "Heal us, attack us, do _something_ , or _get out_."

 

"I suppose I shall get out, then," he replied. "Just remember this- while your friends who you 'love' were perfectly willing to resort to violence, _I_  merely defended myself. I will be back once you've had time to consider this."

  
With that, Vassago turned and went back into the portal. Arioch turned to follow him, and looked back at Thomas. "Arioch," Thomas said, pleading with the kitten. For a moment, Thomas thought that Arioch was going to come back to him. Then, without a sound, Arioch turned again and padded into the portal, following Vassago. Thomas put a hand to his face, feeling Arioch's magic fading from him, feeling empty.

 

Asra put a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "I'm- I'm sorry. I thought- I only wanted-"

 

"It's not your fault," Thomas cut him off, turning to him and leaning into an embrace. "Arioch lied to us. There's nothing we can do about it now. We need to get back to Vesuvia. We don't know what that man has planned for the city. We need to warn Nadia and the others."

 

"Can you still use magic?" Muriel asked, sounding more concerned about Thomas than he was accustomed to.

 

Thomas pulled out of Asra's arms and held a hand up. He focused his magic, and a flame flickered into existence. "It looks like he can," Asra said after a moment. "Losing Arioch wouldn't effect him like losing Faust or Inanna would effect us. Arioch was never Thomas's familiar. He just pretended to be."

 

They were all silent. Finally, Thomas extinguished the fire. "Come on," he said quietly. "We have to get back to the city to warn Nadia."


	7. Traitor

 The three traveled through the night, stopping only for an hour to rest. They had to get back to Vesuvia to warn Nadia before Vassago got there.

 

The entire time, Asra's mood darkened further and further. He no longer reached for Thomas for comfort, barely spoke to them; and when he did, the words were snapped, as if the very act of having to speak to them was grating. Muriel and Thomas exchanged worried looks after one such episode. Muriel gestured surreptitiously to Asra, and Thomas focused his magic on him. He shook his head after just a glance, his heart in his throat. "I think. . . I think it's too late," Thomas whispered to Muriel. "His aura is completely black now. I can't. . . I can't see him anymore."

 

Thomas felt like he was going to cry, like he was mourning Asra. It was stupid, silly; Asra was right there, still alive. It wasn't hopeless until he wasn't anymore. But the Magician had said that the corruption could become irreversible. He prayed he was wrong, but. . . 

 

Muriel closed his eyes. He seemed to speak only hesitantly. "He's still there," he said. "Don't give up on him. He wouldn't give up on you."

 

"I know. I'm not giving up. . . But I'm not going to hope, either. You don't see what I'm seeing. He's. . . he's not there. It's like I'm looking at a complete stranger."

 

Pain laced every word. His heart twisted horribly in his chest as he stared at Asra's back, his head bowed, eyes on the ground in front of him. Muriel stopped walking, pulling Thomas to a stop. "No," he said in a low growl. "You _can't_. You will destroy him if you abandon him. I won't let you do that."

 

"I'm not abandoning him!" Thomas snapped back. Asra stopped walking, and Thomas lowered his voice. "But the Magician said that the corruption could become permanent. It would be _stupid_  to not- to not-"

 

He couldn't speak anymore. He looked away, blinking away tears. Muriel stood absolutely still, staring at him. "If you're done," Asra clipped at them, "we have something actually _important_  to deal with. Whatever you're whispering about can wait. Unless you _want_  Vassago to get to the city and spread this illness before we can warn them."

 

His tone was sarcastic, but underneath it- suspicious. It froze Thomas's blood in his veins. Asra calling him a traitor in the vision ran through his head, over and over. 

 

Muriel saw Thomas's distress. "We're coming," he said, putting a hand on Thomas's shoulder- gently, gingerly- and pulling him forward. 

 

Thomas was distracted by his fear for Asra, but the longer he was in this place, the easier it was for him to tell where they were. The meadow stretched out as far as he could see, brightly colored flowers dotting the landscape along with the occasional tree or grove. At one point, they passed through a small wood, birds of all colors chirping in the cool canopy above them. 

 

Finally, as they emerged from the woods to a crystalline pink stream, Thomas closed his eyes. "I think we're back at Vesuvia," he said. "Asra, can you tell where we are?"

 

Asra closed his eyes as well, taking a deep breath. "We're by the fountain at the palace," he announced. "Won't they be surprised to see us. . ."

 

His voice trailed off. There was something forbidding in it, something Thomas didn't want to pursue. "Are you alright?" he asked.

 

"What do you think?" Asra snapped back, looking away. He put a hand to his face, taking a deep breath. "No, I'm not alright. We have to stop this from spreading through the city. I feel volatile. People with lesser control of their emotions _will_  lash out. I'm afraid things will become violent if we don't stop this."

 

Thomas lifted a hand to Asra's face, and Asra flinched away. "Don't do that," he said harshly. "It's bad enough that you're infected. There's no point in risking it getting worse faster." Thomas felt as though he had been struck, and he winced. Asra just stared at him coldly, then said, "Open the portal."

 

Thomas nodded, swallowing hard, and focused his magic, opening the portal again. The three of them stepped out of the gateway and into the palace garden. Asra immediately began walking away. Muriel watched him with narrowed eyes. "You may be right," he whispered, sounding as if it pained him to say it.

 

Whether it was because he was conceding that Thomas was right or because of what that meant, Thomas didn't know. "Come on," he whispered back. "I don't know what Asra is going to tell them."

 

"You don't think he'd _lie."_ Muriel was incredulous. 

 

"No, of course not. He's still not thinking rationally, about anything. I'd rather be there if he says something we need to know about than hear it second-hand from Nadia."

 

Muriel considered this, grudgingly, then nodded and started forward. Thomas followed in his wake, his mind and heart in turmoil. He wondered how much of his suspicion of Asra was genuine, and how much of it was the corruption. He could feel his emotions darkening with every breath he took, slowly. He prayed that Julian, Salim, and Aisha had found a cure for this- or at least a way of slowing it down.

 

They found all of them in a parlor, speaking in hushed tones. Asra pushed the door open. "We have a problem," he said by way of announcement. Every eye turned to them. No one spoke or moved as Asra told them in short, terse sentences about the encounter with Vassago’s demons, and then Vassago himself.

 

Julian was the one who broke the silence after he was finished. “The good news is that your parents and I have come up with something we think can combat the corruption. We just need a few magical components. Agrimony, horehound, eyebright, valerian, and your parents tell me there’s a cave that’s filled with magical energy with a pond of clear water we can use as a carrier. And. . . And Thomas’s blood.”

 

“The blood might be a problem,” Thomas said apologetically. “I’m infected now.”

 

“Oh.” Julian frowned, then forced a smile. “No matter. We’ll use the cure on you first, and if it works and purifies your aura, then we can get more from you once it’s done the trick.” He paused, frowning again. “But we have to hurry. I- the more I think about it, the less I feel that- that this is even necessary. What’s the worst that can happen? People are sad and angry. Is it really something that requires this kind of intervention?”

 

“Yes,” Asra replied immediately. “You don’t know this yet- you haven’t been infected long enough- but this is _hell_. I wouldn’t wish this on the person who did it.”

 

“I believe you,” Julian said somberly. "That's why I'm not taking this feeling seriously. But if your condition is any indication, that's not going to last for long. We need to get this cure manufactured and get it deployed."

 

"Yes," Asra said, turning away. "Come on, Thomas. We can get the components he needs."

 

Thomas thought quickly, his mind racing. He did _not_  want to be alone with Asra right now. "No, I can get them myself," he said quickly. "You stay here and rest. You need it."

 

Asra frowned sharply. "What are you talking about?" he snapped. "I'm fine!"

 

"No, you're not. None of us are, but you're the worst off of all of us. You need to get some rest."

 

Asra's eyes narrowed at him. "Or maybe you're intending to sabotage the cure."

 

His words made his blood run cold. "Wh-what?"

 

"You heard me." Asra stalked forward, even as Nadia said his name warningly. "Arioch was your familiar. How do we know that he didn't corrupt you to the point of turning on us?"

 

Thomas took a step back, the vision flashing through his mind. "If you think he corrupted me that badly, check me!" Thomas said quickly. "You know how to see auras!"

 

Asra shook his head. "That wouldn't work. We didn't see any corruption on Arioch. We wouldn't see it on you, either."

 

"Asra, be reasonable," Salim interjected. "You said that you _could_  see corruption in him." Salim focused on Thomas for a second, and then shook his head. "He's not corrupted to the extreme that you're claiming he is."

 

"You don't understand," Asra grated over his shoulder. "Thomas decided to bond with Arioch instead of helping us tell Nadia what the Magician told us. We have no idea what Arioch said to him during that conversation. And now he wants to go get those components _alone?_ "

 

Asra stalked closer, and Thomas backed away as he came forward, shaking his head. "Asra, calm down!" he exclaimed, and then clamped his hand over his mouth in horror. The vision!

 

" _Traitor_ ," Asra snarled, an expression of total betrayal and hurt on his voice. He leapt at Thomas, even as Thomas spoke frantically, trying to reason with him, denying that he was working with Vassago. And then he couldn't speak anymore, because of Asra's hands at his throat, as the two of them crashed to the floor.

 

Thomas reached up and clawed at Asra's hands, struggling to relieve the pressure on his throat so he could breathe. A hulking figure slammed into Asra, knocking him off Thomas and sending him sprawling. Muriel fell bodily on top of Asra, twisting one of his arms behind his back. Asra shouted in surprise and then anger, even as Aisha cried, "Don't hurt him!"

 

"I'm trying not to!" Muriel grunted, struggling to hold Asra still as Julian rushed forward. He knelt beside them and reached out, gripping Asra's neck at the shoulder and squeezing. 

 

Abruptly, Asra went limp. "What did you do to me?!" he yelled in alarm.

 

"Nothing that won't wear off in a few hours," Julian replied.

 

Nadia was on her feet. "Have him restrained," she ordered, her expression dark. She turned her attention to Thomas, who had rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing, and went to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside him and putting a hand on his back.

 

"No," Thomas replied in a low, tearful voice. She pulled him into her arms as he cried, and Muriel picked Asra up and left with Julian, Aisha, and Salim. "Where are they taking him?" Thomas asked through his tears.

 

"Probably to a guest room," she said, sounding concerned. "So that's what this illness can cause. . . I'm so sorry, Thomas. I feel like there should've been more I could do."

 

"There wasn't. I knew he was going to do that, and I couldn't stop it." He put his face in his hands and gulped back more sobs. "Nadia, I- I think it's too late for him. I think he's gone."

 

"It's a painful thought, but I'm afraid you're right," she murmured, rubbing his back. "I know he'd have never hurt you if he wasn't under extreme duress. We can't give up hope, though. Not yet. Let us try Julian's cure before we give up on him."

 

Thomas nodded, and let Nadia help him stand. "I want to see Asra," he said with a deep breath.

 

Nadia's brow furrowed. "After what he just did to you?"

 

"That wasn't him," he replied with a shake of his head. "That was the corruption. He'd have never- he told me he'd rather die than hurt me like that, and I still believe him. I'm scared, Nadia. What if he-"

 

She closed her eyes, shuddering. "He should be alright," she said finally. "I ordered to have him restrained. He shouldn't have the freedom to do anything rash. Yet. . . It would be better to extract such a promise from him myself. Join me."

 

He nodded and the two of them left the parlor. 

 

They'd only gone a few feet down the hall before Portia appeared at the other end, running toward us. "Milady! Thomas!" she called, waving. "What- what's going on? Why is Asra-"

 

"He attacked poor Thomas," Nadia answered tersely.

 

Portia went pale, putting a hand to her mouth. "The vision."

 

"Yes," Thomas said. "I think- I think I want to talk to the Magician again. If he could warn me that this was going to happen, maybe- maybe he can tell me if the cure will help."

 

Nadia looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. Perhaps that is what we should do first. There's no point in wasting our time with a cure we don't know will work."

 

"I'm just worried we don't have the time to do it," Thomas said, and bit his lip. "Let's talk to Asra first. Hopefully he's calmed down."

 

The three of them went to one of the guest rooms, led by Portia. Asra was bound to the bed, eyes closed. Aisha sat next to him, holding his hand; Salim stood off to the side with Julian and Muriel, talking quietly. All eyes turned to them when they entered; Asra craned his neck to see them. He scowled when he saw Thomas and looked away. "You may have fooled the rest of them," he spat, "but I saw how you acted in Nopal. You're not going to get away with this."

 

Thomas repressed the urge to cry again. "I didn't do anything," he whispered. "Please, Asra, I love-"

 

"Don't." Asra closed his eyes. "Although it was stupid of me to attack you. I was so angry. . . I won't do that again."

 

Nadia shook her head. "I think I'd be more comfortable if you remained restrained for now. Thomas believes it would be a good idea to contact the Magician and ask him if the cure will work or if we need to look elsewhere. What do you think?"

 

"I think you shouldn't let Thomas anywhere near that cure," he said darkly. "He defended Arioch when I figured out that he was the one spreading the corruption, and then he wants to get the components for the cure alone? And you _trust_  him?"

 

Julian spoke up. "I will go with him, if it eases your mind."

 

"Stop treating me like I'm crazy," Asra snapped back. "You're not a magician and I know how powerful he is. You wouldn't stand a chance against him if he turns on you."

 

"Then I will go as well," Muriel rumbled. 

 

Asra craned his neck to look at Muriel. "Don't tell me _you_  trust him."

 

"More than I trust you right now."

  
"Muriel. . ." A flash of pain crossed Asra's features, and he let his head fall back against the pillow. "Do what you want," he murmured. "It's obvious you're all being fooled."

 

No one spoke for several seconds. Then, Nadia said, "Thomas has a concern."

 

"Oh?"

 

It wasn't derisive; it was curious. Thomas took a deep breath. "You said when all this started that you'd rather die than do what the vision predicted. I want you to promise that you won't do anything to harm yourself."

 

Asra's mouth quirked. "Haven't you ever heard of a figure of speech?"

 

"Promise me, Asra."

 

Asra sighed. "I promise. It's not like I can get up." He yanked one bound arm for emphasis. 

 

For a moment, Thomas held hope that he was still there, somewhere. He hadn't reacted with derision. It had been. . . concern? After a moment, Asra looked away. "I want a promise from you, too."

 

"Anything."

 

"Be careful what you wish for," Asra said darkly. He looked back at him. "Promise me you won't hurt anyone else. You can do what you want with me, just don't hurt them."

 

"I would never hurt any of you," Thomas replied, his voice shaking slightly, "least of all you."

 

"You hurt me by choosing Arioch over me," he said quietly. "You're hurting me by helping Vassago."

 

"I'm not helping Vassago. I don't know what I can do to prove that to you. Just tell me, and I'll do it."

 

"Stay here while Julian goes for the components."

 

"He _can't_ ," Julian protested. "I'm not familiar with any of those herbs, or this cave we can get the water from."

 

Asra closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "My parents can go. Muriel can go. Just don't let him interfere with the cure. Please. . ."

 

Everyone was quiet. Finally, Muriel said, "I won't let him interfere with the cure, Asra. You know I can stop him if he tries anything."

 

"Can you, though?" He looked back at Thomas. "If you're not working for Vassago, why didn't he finish us off in Nopal? Why stop when you told him to get out? _Why was he looking for you?_ "

 

"I can't answer those questions. I don't _know,_ Asra. If I did, I'd tell you." Thomas closed his eyes, fighting tears. Then he looked back to Asra. "But I know that if you don't get this cure _soon_ , it'll be too late. I'm going now, with Julian and Muriel. I can promise that I won't touch anything involving the cure. Muriel can more than stop me if I try." 

 

He looked up at Muriel, who nodded. "I won't let him touch _anything._  Only the doctor and me. Is that good enough?"

 

Asra sighed. "It has to be, I suppose." His gaze fixed on Thomas, pleading. "Please let me be wrong about you," he whispered, looking near tears.

 

"You are," Thomas replied, his voice emotional, "and I'll prove it. You're- you're going to be okay, Asra. We all will be."

 

With that, Thomas turned and left the room. After a moment, Muriel and Julian followed. "So what now?" Julian asked. 

 

"Let's get the easy part out of the way," Thomas answered. "We keep all those herbs in stock at the shop. We'll go there, and then we'll go to the caves."

 

Julian looked from Thomas to Muriel. "I'd rather you rested before we leave," he murmured. "You both look like you're about to drop."

 

Muriel shook his head. "We're fine. We're running against time now. If Asra's corruption isn't permanent already it will be soon. We have to hurry."

 

"Very well. Thomas? What about your idea to ask the Magician if this will work?"

 

He shook his head. "No. Let's collect the ingredients for the cure. Now that I think about it, if it they knew it wasn't going to work, they'd have warned us. Let's go."

 


	8. Against Time

The three of them walked through the city. It was quiet, quieter than usual. "What's going on?" Thomas asked uncomfortably.

 

Julian was frowning. "My best guess is that the corruption is spreading. People are less likely to be out and about. We need to hurry. Hopefully this works." He looked down. "We're going to need more of your blood if it does work. We can't make enough of it with what we have now."

 

"You can take as much as you need," Thomas said quickly, feeling sick. He couldn't get Asra's tone and attitude out of his head. "I- I don't know if I'll be able to live with it if Asra is gone," he whispered.

 

Julian looked up sharply. "That's the corruption talking," he said firmly. "If Asra is. . . incurable. . . then we'll figure out our next steps regarding him when we come to them. But _you_  aren't too far gone. I know you're not."

 

Muriel put a heavy hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Asra. . . he let his emotions get the best of him," he said. "You heard him. You heard his tone. He still loves you. I don't think anything could change that. If he's incurable, he'll still see that you haven't betrayed us when everyone else is cured. He'll learn to live with the corruption."

 

"Let's not discuss this further," Julian said, frowning. "We need to focus on getting the components of this cure."

 

Thomas’s gratefully nodded. He didn’t want to think about Asra right now. It was too painful. 

 

They reached the shop and Thomas let them in. “Where are the components?” Muriel asked. Thomas gestured behind the counter and Muriel lumbered over, asking Julian which herbs to get again. Julian listed them off, one by one, and Muriel picked them out and handed the bottles to Julian. Once they had them all, Muriel nodded, picking up an empty glass bottle. “To the cave, then.”

 

Thomas led them out of the city, feeling cold and surreal. Despite his resolve not to think about Asra, his mind kept going in that direction. Asra had attacked him. Corruption or not. . . Could he forgive that? He wasn’t sure. And he had no idea if that was a thought of his own, or if it came from the corruption. He had never considered what he’d do if Asra ever raised a hand to him. The idea seemed absurdly outlandish, if not for the fact that it actually happened.

 

Asra had been prepared to kill him. He couldn’t just overlook that fact. He didn’t know how to cope with it.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Muriel said harshly.

 

Thomas cringed. “Is it that obvious?” 

 

“Painfully,” Julian replied dryly. “Is it about Asra?” 

 

Thomas nodded, keeping his gaze on the ground. “He hurt me,” he whispered. “Intentionally. I don’t know if I can forgive that.”

 

They were quiet. Muriel was the one who broke the silence, grudgingly. “That is your right. He’d have never done that if not for this illness, but he still did it. You need to come to a conclusion about it yourself.” 

 

Julian put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s right,” he said. “This is. . . this is serious. To be honest, I’d advise anyone else to pack up and leave. Now that trust has been broken, it’s. . . it’s hard to get that back. If anyone can do it, you and Asra can. But you’re under no obligation to do so.”

 

Thomas shook his head sadly. “I wish I knew what to do.”

 

“I wish we knew what to tell you.” Julian gave Muriel a look, and Muriel sighed, turning his gaze forward again.

 

The rest of the trip was made in silence, all of them having their own thoughts and demons to wrest with. Thomas vaguely wondered where Faust was- probably still with Asra. He hoped so. Asra needed all the comfort he could get.

 

Thomas guided them into the cave, and down through the tunnels. The path was as clear to him as it had been three years ago, when Asra brought him to this place before the crisis with Lucio and the Devil. He wondered idly if the way out would be illuminated for him, as it was back then.

 

Finally, they reached the pool at the bottom of the cave, and Thomas gestured towards it. “There it is. I’ll  wait here for you.”

 

Muriel nodded and took the bottle down to the pool. Julian looked around nervously. “This is too easy,” he muttered. “Where is this Vassago character? Surely he’d have made a move by now.”

 

Thomas was still. “It’s possible that he has,” he said quietly. He could have been to the city while we’re here.”

 

Julian shook his head. "If that's what's happened, we're just going to have to deal with it." As he spoke, Muriel came back. Thomas nodded to him, then went past him to the water and waded in. "What's he doing?" Julian asked, sounding alarmed.

 

"I'm not. . . I'm not sure." Muriel waited a moment before shouting Thomas's name. He glanced over his shoulder, tired of the suspicion. They could wait for him. Without another thought, he dunked his head under the water, focusing on activating the magic in the cave that would let them travel back out of it in peace.

 

When he emerged from the water again, the magic on the walls was glowing in bright designs and whirls. Muriel seemed unsurprised, but Julian stared around in wonder. "What. . . What just happened?"

 

"That's what you were doing," Muriel muttered. "He was activating the magic in the cave. We'll have an easier time getting out now."

 

"Oh. Well, very good. Fantastic. We need to get out quickly." Julian clapped his hands. "Stop wasting time and let's go."

 

"Did _you,_ of all people, just accuse me of wasting time?" Thomas replied, his tone somewhere between amused and annoyed. 

 

Julian grinned at him, but said nothing.

 

The city was a bit livelier than it had been when they left, but the activity was muted. There was a depressive pall over everyone they saw; at one point, the three of them took a detour to break up a fight that had started down a side street. All around them, people stared at them with suspicion, even hatred in a few cases. “Oh, I hope this works,” Julian muttered to himself.

 

“It will,” Muriel responded. “It has to.”

 

They reached the castle, and the guards rushed them inside, tense and, Thomas felt, angry. He surreptitiously swept over them with his magic; their auras were dim, rust-colored. He put his head down and kept moving.

 

The three of them went to Asra’s room,  and Julian stopped them as they were about to enter. “I need to get Aisha and Salim,” he said quietly, “but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to go in there. In case he’s- y’know.”

 

Thomas met Julian’s gaze evenly. Even though he didn’t feel it, he said in a firm, even voice, “I’m not afraid of him. I’m not going to hide from him.”

 

Julian backed off, irritation crossing his features. “Fine. Don’t blame us if he attacks you again.”

 

Muriel glowered at him, but said nothing as they filed into the room. Thomas was aghast to see Asra still tied to the bed. “You haven’t let him up yet?” he snapped. 

 

“We tried to,” Nadia said uncomfortably. “Almost the moment he was free, he bolted, yelling that he couldn’t let you interfere with the cure. It took five guards to get him back here.”

 

Thomas put a hand to his mouth. “Are you okay, Asra? Were you hurt?”

 

Asra didn’t look at him. “Don’t pretend to care. It’s insulting to both of us.”

 

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, them shut it again. “We got the components you need,” he said instead, “and I didn’t touch a thing. Muriel carried it all the whole time.”

 

A flicker of emotion crossed Asra’s features- hope?- but it didn’t last. Thomas wasn’t sure he’d seen it at all. “Let’s get to work, then,” Salim said, going over to Asra and kneeling. “This will be over soon,” he said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Asra’s face. 

 

Asra closed his eyes. “I’m not going to attack him,” he said flatly. “You can let me up.”

 

“I’d rather wait until the cure has been administered to you,” Nadia said softly. “Your behavior is. . . unpredictable right now.”

 

He sighed. “I guess I did this to myself.” He twisted to look at Thomas. “Stay here. I want you in my sight, where you can’t sabotage it.”

 

Julian threw up his hands. “Asra, he’s not going to-“

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nadia cut him off sharply. “Ilya-“

 

“I’m going,” he snapped. 

 

As he walked away, Aisha and Salim following on his heels, Nadia snapped, “Don’t take that tone with me!”

 

Muriel leaned close to Nadia, whispering something in her ear. She relaxed, covering her face with her hands. “I owe Doctor Devorak an apology,” she said softly, standing. 

 

Asra’s expression softened. “Don’t be too hard on either of you. This is a nightmare to deal with.”

 

Nadia nodded to him. “I’m sorry, Asra.”

 

“For what? This?” He yanked on one of the ropes binding his wrists down. “I. . . I can’t blame you. Even if I think I’m in control of myself to be let up. Dad showed me my aura in his magic mirror. I know how bad it looks.”

 

“Bear it for a few more hours,” she said, patting his hand. Then she swept out of the room, seeking Julian to apologize.

 

Thomas took her place on the seat, Muriel standing close by. “Could you leave us?” Asra asked quietly.

 

Muriel scowled. “After what you did yesterday?”

 

“I’m tied down,” Asra said with clenched teeth. “What do you think I’m going to do, bite his fingers off?”

 

“It’s alright,” Thomas said, interrupting whatever protest Muriel was about to give. “I don’t plan on getting close enough for him to bite me.”

 

“Smart man.”

 

“You’re going to regret all of this once you’re cured,” Muriel rumbled. 

 

“I didn’t know you actually cared about him.”

 

“I don’t like him, but that doesn’t mean I want to see him hurt,” Muriel snapped back. “And I know you’re not beyond help. You are going to be so horrified by all of this- by how you’re treating him- that I’m worried about you.”

 

Asra cracked a sardonic smile. “Did he keep his hands and magic away from the cure components?” Muriel scowled and nodded. “Is he staying here so that he can’t interfere with the cure’s formulation?” Again, Muriel nodded. Asra shrugged. “Then if I’m right and he’s working with Vassago, he’s failed. If I’m wrong. . . I’ll deal with the fallout. Either way, you don’t need to babysit us. Go get some rest, Muriel.”

 

Muriel’s gaze slid to Thomas and back. “Thomas hasn’t slept in two days.”

 

Asra winced, his expression softening. “He can rest here. As long as he doesn’t try to interfere with Ilya and my parents, I’ll keep my hands and magic to myself. I promise.”

 

Muriel eyed him suspiciously, but lumbered out of the room. Thomas and Asra sat in awkward silence. Finally, Thomas said, “You were right. People are beginning to get violent. We had to break up a fight, coming back to the palace.”

 

“Were you hurt?” Asra asked, his voice softer than Thomas was becoming accustomed to. 

 

Thomas shook his head. “No. It was just two people and their fists. Nothing the three of us couldn’t handle. I can't guarantee they didn't start fighting again the moment we walked away." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

"I suppose I should take it as a comfort that I'm not the only one who became irrationally violent," he said ruefully, looking away.

 

Hope blossomed in Thomas's chest. "Does that mean you believe me?"

 

"It does not. It just means that I know I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm. . . I'm sorry for that. I was angry and hurt and overwhelmed. . ."

 

Thomas reached out a hand to Asra, then thought better of it and withdrew. "It's almost over," he said softly. "They'll be able to cure you. Things will go back to normal."

 

Asra shook his head, his eyes empty. "No. It's too late. I'm stuck like this. The Magician said it can become permanent, and it has." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Thomas."

 

"Please don't give up," Thomas whispered, every word Asra spoke like another dagger in his heart. "It's _not_  too late. I'll- I'll accept that it's too late if the cure doesn't work on you. I want you back. I'll do anything for you to not leave me like this."

 

"What are you talking about? You left _me_."

 

"I didn't!" Thomas suppressed a sob. He wanted to leave the room. He didn't want Asra to see him crying, not right now. It would either make him feel guilty or he'd assume that Thomas was faking it, and he wanted to deal with neither of those possibilities. 

 

Asra heard the tears in his voice and looked at him, a flash of the old compassion Asra used to have an abundance of in his violet eyes. "You're exhausted," he murmured. "Sleep, Thomas. No matter who's side you're on, you can't to anything for anyone in the state you're in."

 

"I can't- I need to-"

 

"You need to close your eyes and sleep." As Thomas shook his head, beginning to declare that he needed to be ready to help deploy the cure, Asra said, "If you _ever_  loved me, Thomas, then do as I say. I don't want to see you collapse."

 

Thomas realized then that he was past the edge of his endurance. He trembled uncontrollably, and it felt like a weight was pressing down on his chest. "I need you," he whispered.

 

"You have me. Quite literally." A ghost of a smile appeared on Asra's lips. "Rest, Thomas. Please."

 

Sighing shakily with exhaustion, Thomas slid off the chair and leaned over the edge of the bed. Asra reached for him; Thomas brought his head within Asra's reach. Asra's fingers ran through his hair, tangling gently in it. Thomas put his arms up on the bed and rested his face in the crook, closing his eyes, draped over the edge of the bed.

 

* * *

 

_We've been arguing for hours at this point. Neither of us have given an inch; both of us think the other is being wildly unreasonable. Asra pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "Thomas, we're not doctors," he says, going back to the talking point he was at twenty minutes ago. "We're magicians."_

_"Our magic is powerful," I retort, going back the refutation I gave him the first time he tried it. "We've both healed each other when we've been sick- or at least made the other comfortable! Our magic can be used to heal and I think we need to stay and do that!"_

_"And what happens when_ we _fall ill?!" he snaps, finally losing his cool. "Thomas,_ no one recovers from this _! If you get it, you_ die _."_

_"Neither of us have been sick a day in our lives!" I snap back. "We're_ needed _here, Asra! People need us! I'm not going to turn my back on them!"_

_"I'm not staying here," he replies firmly. "You're welcome to come with. I_ want _you to come with. Don't make me leave alone. Please."_

_We stare at each other. It's come down to this. I shake my head. "No. I can't leave when so many people need help." I turn away, finality in my words. "Write to me when you get to Nopal, so I know that you arrived safely."_

_"T-Thomas. . ." He's in shock. He can't believe I didn't cave to him. "Is this. . . are you. . . is this the end of us?"_

_The thought sends a lancing ache through me. I shake my head. "Not unless you want it to be. I can't make you stay, and- and I really would probably breathe easier knowing you're out of harm's way. Just. . . keep in contact with me."_

_He approaches me, takes my face in his hands, and tilts my head up to him. He bends down and kisses me tenderly. "You do the same," he tells me, soft and a little stern. If_ anything _happens, write to me right away. And if the plague starts infecting people in this area, please-_ please _-"_

_"If the plague reaches this area, I'll join you in Nopal," I promise, catching his hand on my cheek. He bends to kiss me again, then, wordlessly, turns and begins packing._

_We're silent up until he's ready to leave. "I love you," he says softly. "Please be safe._

_"I will be. I love you too."_

_And then he's gone._


	9. Asra Restored

Julian peeked in the room to see Asra and Thomas, both sound asleep. Thomas was slumped over the edge of the bed, face buried in the crook of one arm with the other flung across Asra's chest; Asra's hand was in Thomas's hair. It was so intimate that for a moment, Julian forgot that they were at odds with each other. Part of him didn’t want to disturb them. The other part knew that it was a race against time for Asra; he was already convinced he was incurable, and Julian didn’t want to assume that.

 

They were so peaceful, though. . .

 

He sighed, stepping into the room. He had administered the cure to himself, Aisha, and Salim to test it. It worked. Within hours their auras had cleared, and the heavy, oppressive anger and depression had lifted. They had no idea of long-term effects- or even if the effect was permanent- but the faster they got everyone thinking with clear heads again, the better.

 

“Good morning!” he said as he came into the room, cheerfully. Thomas and Asra both stirred, looking up at him in a mix of surprise and sleepy irritation. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. Is that any way to greet the man who brings you salvation?”

 

“Stop being dramatic,” Thomas muttered, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet. “Is that the cure?”

 

“One and only, and it works like a charm. Who gets the first dose?”

 

“Asra.” Thomas moved aside.

 

Asra stopped Julian with a shake of his head. “Don’t waste it on me,” he said bitterly. “It’s too late for me. Focus on getting the cure to the people.”

 

Julian and Thomas were still. “Are you sure you don’t want to at least try?”

 

Asra shook his head, looking away, at the wall. Slowly, Julian turned to Thomas. “Well? Your arm, if you please.”

 

“Wait, what? What about Asra?”

 

“He’s refused. I can’t do anything about it.”

 

“Are you kidding me? He’s the one who needs it the most and you’re just going to let him refuse?”

 

Julian frowned. “I can’t force treatment on someone who doesn’t want it. That’s extremely unethical-“

 

Thomas’s temper rose. “Now is not the time to start caring about ethics, Julian!” he shouted. “We won’t know if it’s too late until we try, but I know he’s running out of time! You have to give him that cure!”

 

Julian shook his head, frowning. “It’s not that I never cared about ethics before, but- this is a situation that’s never happened before. I’ve never had a patient refuse treatment before. I suppose if he wasn’t in his right mind, I could treat him anyway, but-“

 

“He isn’t!” Thomas exclaimed. “You know that! He wouldn’t be tied to a bed if he was!”

 

“This hasn’t been necessary for days,” Asra chimed in, closing his eyes. “You and I both know that my aura is completely black. I don’t know how I’m going to learn to live with this, but I’m going to.”

 

Thomas shook his head. “And what if it doesn’t stop with messing with your thoughts and emotions?” he demanded. “What if- what if it ultimately kills you?” His eyes flooded with tears. “I don’t want that, Asra! Please!”

 

Doubt flickered on Asra’s cold, stoic face. “You’d learn to live without me, like I learned to live without you.”

 

Julian knelt by Asra’s bed. “That’s a load of horse dung and you know it,” he said sternly. “You were so unable to learn to live without him that you made a deal with the Devil to get him back.”

 

Asra shrugged. “Just so, I guess. . . But have you seen one single physical symptom, doctor?”

 

Julian gritted his teeth. “No.”

 

“You see?” He looked away. “Go treat the people you know can be treated.”

 

Shaking his head, Julian stood, approaching Thomas. “Your arm, please.”

 

Thomas held it out, staring at Asra, thinking fast. There was a pinch as Julian’s needle pierced his skin, and he was quiet and still until the doctor was finished. Julian headed for the door without a word, and Thomas said quietly, “Wait.”

 

Both of their attention fell on him again. He took a step towards Asra. “I know you’re convinced of the worst of me,” he said in a trembling voice, “but I’ve done everything you asked of me. I kept my hands away from the components. I stayed here with you so you could see that I wasn’t sabotaging the formulation of the cure. I even let you guilt trip me into sleeping when I wanted to stay awake and watch over you. I am telling you that I can't live with this, Asra. If even a tiny part of you still loves me, you will accept this cure. Please. _Please_."

 

Asra stared at him. Finally, he closed his eyes, and bit out, "Fine."

 

Julian didn't need to be told twice. "You'll feel a little pinch," he told him, as he stuck the needle in Asra's arm. Asra winced, but otherwise didn't react. 

 

Once the dose was given, Julian stood. "It's a matter of waiting now," he said softly. "Thomas? I could use your help keeping order while we get the castle staff taken care of."

 

Unsure, Thomas looked back at Asra. "Not if he doesn't want me to."

 

Asra waved a tied hand. "You can't do anything to stop it now," he said wearily, "and he's right. I- I may have been wrong." He laughed, a sound that collapsed into a sob. "I don't know how I'm going to live with myself if I was wrong. After what I did to you. . ."

 

Julian and Thomas exchanged looks. Julian gestured to Asra, and Thomas focused his magic on him. After a moment, he shook his head. "No, I didn't think it would work that quickly," Julian said, sounding disappointed. "You and Thomas will work it out. I know you will. Go back to sleep, Asra. With any luck, by the time you wake, you'll be back to normal." He put a hand on Thomas's back and escorted him out of the room.

 

Thomas's entire existence revolved around that cure. His heart ached for Asra, slowly coming around and realizing what he had done. Realizing that he came dangerously close to destroying what they had. 

 

Had it been dangerously close? Thomas focused on organizing the line and examining auras, trying to triage the worst of the cases, the people who needed the cure sooner rather than later. Yes, it had been dangerously close. It was still dangerously close. Asra had hurt him an unbelievable amount; every accusation had been another lance through his heart. Could he really forgive that?

 

That would depend on how much of Asra's thoughts were his own. "Salim," Thomas called out, walking over to the man, administering the cure to a child. 

 

Salim looked up. "What can I do for you, Thomas?"

 

"I need to talk to someone and- and I don't think it can wait."

 

Salim looked over at Aisha and Julian. "Will you be alright for a few moments?" Julian waved a hand dismissively and Aisha nodded, and Salim pulled Thomas to the side. "What's on your mind?"

 

"How much of this illness is coming from a person's own mind?" 

 

He considered his question thoughtfully. "Can you give me an example?"

 

Thomas took a deep breath. "Did Asra believe I betrayed you because of the illness, or did the illness just amplify suspicions he already had?"

 

"Ah. I see what this is about." Salim sighed. "And I don't know. We don't know enough about the illness to know that. But I can tell you with absolute confidence that his _actions_ were driven entirely by the illness. If he suspected you, he'd have given you a chance to defend yourself at the bare minimum, maybe more. He wouldn't have attacked you- wouldn't have obsessed over it- if he wasn't sick."

 

"That. . . that doesn't make matters any easier for me," Thomas said miserably.

 

Salim's expression was full of compassion, even pity. "If I might speak as a father defending his child. . . I understand he hurt you badly. You've both been terribly wounded by this. I thought he was going mad when he made those accusations against you, but while I've questioned his sanity- I've never questioned that _he loves you_. He's been in agony this whole time. Gods willing, that cure will work and purify his aura, and he'll be able to answer for what he did- I just ask that you give him a chance to do so. Please."

 

Thomas looked down at his hands. "I was- I was going to do that. At least. I owe him that much. But if these suspicions were _his_ , then- then how is he ever going to be able to trust me?" He looked up, feeling helpless. "And how am I going to be able to trust _him_?"

 

"I can't answer that for you. I can't tell you what the best outcome of that conversation will be. You and he need to work through that yourselves. All I'm asking is that you approach it from a place of love. I know he will."

 

"A place of love," Thomas murmured, deep in thought. "Alright. I think that's easy enough. Thanks, Salim." 

 

Salim put a hand on his shoulder. "We love you, too," he said softly. "Always remember that. No matter what happens between you and him, you're our family, too."

 

Thomas patted Salim's hand awkwardly. He wasn't sure that would work out. It was a welcome thought, anyway, and so Thomas merely thanked him again, and the two of them went back to their respective tasks.

 

The few hours of sleep Thomas had gotten at Asra's bedside hadn't been nearly enough, and soon he was shaking with the effort of remaining standing. One by one, his friends approached him to ask him to take a break, at least, but he refused. He needed to keep himself occupied. He could rest once this crisis was dealt with.

 

Finally, Nadia found him wrangling a group of townspeople, come to the palace for the cure. "Thomas, I _order_  you to rest," she said sternly. "I'm told you've gotten all of three hours of sleep in the last three days or so, and you're going to do yourself immeasurable harm if you keep this up."

 

"I'm fine," he said in a tight voice. "Just let me get these people processed, and-"

 

"No. I meant what I said. Your part of this is done for now. Go back to your room and go to sleep. _I_  will process this group."

 

Without waiting for Thomas to respond, she took over the task. He hesitated, and she shot him a meaningful glare. Not wanting to risk making her repeat herself, Thomas took his leave of her.

 

The thought occurred to him to go see Asra instead. It had been hours; surely, either the cure was working by now, or it wasn't. He wanted to see how he was doing. But he dared not expend any more magic. He would drop if he tried. That meant not viewing Asra's aura. . . but surely he could tell how Asra was doing by his attitude. That decided, he changed courses to the guest room where Asra was being held.

 

Portia and Muriel were there with him; he sat up on the bed, the ropes binding his wrists and ankles untied and trailing on the floor. They all looked up at him as he entered, and Asra breathed his name. He froze; now that he was here, he didn't know what to do or say. "Asra. . ."

 

Time seemed to stop. Portia and Muriel backed away, looking from one of them to the other. Asra stood, rubbing his wrist, staring at Thomas, staring back at him. "I-" he started, and tears flooded his eyes. "I'm so sorry-"

 

Thomas crossed the distance between them in three long strides, pulling Asra into his arms and pulling his head down to his shoulder. Asra began to cry, embracing him fiercely, hands balled into frantic fists. Tears threatened to overwhelm Thomas as well and he closed his eyes, letting Asra cry into his shoulder. 

 

Portia and Muriel edged their way out of the room, leaving them alone. When Asra's tears began to subside, Thomas pulled away. His mind was clear; the maelstrom in his mind was calm. "I love you," he said softly. That was the only thing that mattered.

 

"I love you too," Asra replied, wiping his eyes with a shaking hand. "Thank you- thank you. For not giving up on me."

 

It was sheer willpower that was keeping Thomas standing. "I have to know," he said in a low voice. "Were those suspicions yours, or were they forced on you?"

 

Asra went still, quiet. "I don't know," he said finally. "I was already corrupted when I noticed that you were trying to deny that Arioch had anything to do with the corruption. Would I have suspected you, or just assumed that you didn't want to believe it?" He shook his head. "I don't know. I'd like to think that I'd have responded to that with compassion instead of suspicion, but- well." He sighed, shrugging, letting his hands drop to Thomas's hands. He took them and held them in front of him. "I. . . I don't know that I deserve to be forgiven. But if it makes it easier, I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I could ever. . ."

 

His voice trailed off. Thomas put his hands on the sides of Asra's face and kissed him softly. Asra put his arms around him again, embracing him tighter, deepening the kiss. The thought to tell Asra that there was nothing to forgive- that he was back now, and that was all that mattered- crossed through Thomas's mind. Seconds ticked by as they stood in each other's embrace, neither willing to  part from the other.

 

Asra did, finally. "You're shaking," he murmured. 

 

Thomas gave him a wavering smile. "Nadia's ordered me to go to sleep. I- I don't want to. I don't think I'd be able to. I just want to be with you and- and talk."

 

Asra shook his head. "I wasn't keeping track. How much sleep have you actually had?"

 

"Just the time I spent with you before Julian came in with the cure."

 

Aghast, Asra asked, "How many days?"

 

"Three, by now, I think."

 

Without another word, Asra guided him to the bed and pressed him down. Thomas gave a token protest, but his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. He let Asra arrange him in the bed, and then sat beside him. "Please sleep," he said gently. Thomas reached for him, and he took his hand, squeezing. "I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. "It's safe for you to rest now. I promise. Things are under control."

 

Thomas wanted to protest. Things _weren't_  under control. Vassago and Arioch were still out there, plotting who knew what. They understood nothing of their motives, nothing of their goals. It wasn't safe, for anyone.

 

But sleep wouldn't be denied any further. As his eyes slipped shut, the last thing he saw was Asra leaning over him, the last thing he felt was Asra's lips on his.

 

And then nothing.


	10. Interlude

_"Hey! Over here!_ "

_Even though they barely knew each other, Thomas would know that voice anywhere. He looked around the busy marketplace, searching for the source of the voice. "Asra!" Thomas called, laughing. "Where is 'over here'?!"_

_"To your right! By the baker!"_  

 

_Thomas pushed his way through the crowd in the direction Asra had called to him. Sure enough, set up in a little makeshift booth by the baker's stall, was Asra, the trinkets and masks he had created for the Masquerade laid out on the counter. Thomas laughed as he came up to him, his face flushed. "You're even closer to the palace this year than you were last year," Thomas teased. "Working your way up in the world?"_

_"I'm getting there," Asra replied, a misty smile on his lips. "I have something for you."_

_"Oh?"_

_But Asra had already ducked behind the counter and was rummaging around in the space beneath it. Thomas waited anxiously for Asra to emerge, and when he did, he held a mask, a raven, delicately carved and painstakingly feathered. "It's beautiful," Thomas said, gazing at it. Then he looked back up at him. "You made that specifically for me? How much?"_

_"It's a gift," Asra replied, handing the mask to him._

_Thomas took it, his mouth dropping. "But- but this must be worth hundreds of- I can't take this!"_

_"I want you to have it," Asra replied, as gently as he could in the loud press of people. "Please, take it. I made it specially for you."_

_Thomas searched Asra's face. They'd seen each other every Masquerade for the last four years, and last year, they had met after the festivities for a drink. And then they went back to their lives, and Thomas wondered_ why _. When he thought of Asra, a strange lump formed in his chest; it felt like his heart would pound out of his chest. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was a scary one. He didn't know what it meant. He had intended to ask Asra to meet with him again after the Masquerade, to get to know each other._

_A better idea popped into Thomas's head. "Have you ever actually been to the Masquerade, Asra?"_

_The question took him by surprise. "I- no. I've never-"_

_Thomas cut him off, leaning over the counter with a grin. "I'll accept this as a gift if you come with me to the Masquerade tonight."_

_Asra's face flushed; his eyes widened. "What? But I- I don't have a costume or a mask or-" Thomas gestured at the counter full of masks, and Asra grinned sheepishly. "Those are to sell."_

_"Here, I'll buy one for you. Then you can take it without feeling guilty about using it."_

_"You're- you're dead serious about this, aren't you?"_

_"_ Dead _serious."_

_A slow grin spread over Asra's face. "It's a date, then," he said, his voice laced with intrigue, curiosity, and no small measure of excitement. "Where will we meet?"_

_"Meet me back at this spot, in a few hours. Don't worry about costumes. I don't have one, either. None of the city folk have costumes."_

_"That makes me feel a little bit better about this. Alright, then. I'll pack up and meet you back here in a few hours."_

_Asra reached across the counter and Thomas took his hand, shaking it warmly. He backed up a step, then took off back down the street, his new mask in his hand, heart pounding in excitement. He'd finally gotten up the courage to_ do _it. He_ had _gotten a costume for the masquerade this year- but- he didn't want to make Asra feel awkward. It could wait until next year. Next year, they'd_ both _have costumes._

_Thomas was giddy. Ever since they met, Asra had been on his mind. The year turned painfully slowly as he waited for the Masquerade, for the chance to see him again. This time- this time they'd talk. He'd find out where Asra lived, and he'd tell Asra where_ he _lived, and they'd stay in contact._

_Time passed painfully slowly and too fast at the same time. He wondered if Asra was really going to go through with this or not. He had no idea where Asra lived, if it would be a burden on him to find a place to stow his wares or if he’d given him enough time. A few hours was until dusk. He had until dusk to chicken out._

_Unable to wait that long, Thomas went right back out to the stall, once he was in the outfit he would wear to the Masquerade. Asra was nowhere to be seen; his stall was empty. Had he gotten cold feet?_

_Thomas turned his eyes skyward. It was still an hour or so before dusk; he took a deep breath, leaned against the empty stall with arms crossed over his chest, and waited._

_He was just about to give up when a white-haired figure approached him from the crowd. Thomas’s worried expression relaxed into a smile as Asra approached him, one of his painstakingly carved masks clutched in his hand. “I thought you forgot about me,” Thomas said, straightening._

_Asra was surprisingly serious as he replied, “I could never forget about you.”_

_Something in Asra’s tone took his breath away, frightened and excited him all at once. He held out a hand to Asra. “Well. Shall we?”_

_“We shall.” Asra smiled and took Thomas’s hand, and together they began to move through the crowd toward the palace._

* * *

 

Thomas woke with a start. That was. . . Bizarre. Was he remembering his life with Asra before-?

 

No. That couldn’t be. Those memories were gone. Still, he wanted to share them with Asra.

 

He sat up on his elbows gingerly, taking in his surroundings. It was the middle of the night; he looked down to see Asra curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Thomas focused his magic on him, holding his breath. Asra’s aura glinted in the darkness, deep purple and strong. Sighing in relief, Thomas settled back down gingerly, trying not to disturb Asra.

 

He stirred anyway. Asra lifted his head and looked at Thomas, his eyes glinting in the darkness. “I hope you didn’t mind,” he whispered. 

 

“Mind what?”

 

“Crawling into bed with you.”

 

Thomas smiled and embraced him. “Of course I don’t mind. I think. . . I think I’d have been hurt if you went to another room to sleep.”

 

“I wouldn’t have left you,” Asra replied softly, reaching up to stroke Thomas’s face. “If the chair wasn’t comfortable enough I’d have slept on the floor.”

 

Thomas turned his head to kiss Asra’s fingers. “There’s no need for that. I. . . This isn’t over. I’m so, so hurt. It’s going to take me some time to heal. But I don’t want to be without you. I didn’t realize it, but the thought of losing you. . .” He shook his head. “I was being affected by the illness, too, but my depression when I thought we were finished. . . That was entirely me.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Asra murmured, burying his face in Thomas’s shoulder. “I wish I could take it all back. Especially. . .”

 

He shuddered. Thomas’s arms tightened around him. “Can you. . . Can you tell me what drove you to do that to me?”

 

Asra didn’t move. “I was convinced by then that Vassago had gotten to you. I was so scared, so hurt, so _angry_. . .” He looked up at him. “But my intention was to disable you- knock you out. I never, _never_  meant to do serious or lasting harm.”

 

“And the only way you could think of to do that was to strangle me?” Thomas asked blankly.

 

Asra winced. “I was thinking as fast as I could. You could fight magic; any weapon I had would wound you, possibly seriously. If I just cut off your air for long enough for you to lose consciousness. . .”

 

Asra’s voice was a hoarse whisper, his eyes glassy with unshed tears in the moonlight. Thomas kissed him tenderly on the forehead, and some of the pain in his eyes eased. “Thank you,” Thomas whispered.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being honest. You could have told me that the corruption made you do all those things.”

 

“In a way, it did. You have to believe me, that I’d have never laid a finger on you if not for the corruption.” He sighed. “But I can’t claim I was being controlled. My actions were my own.”

 

Thomas tightened his embrace. “I thought I was never going to be able to hold you again,” he murmured. 

 

Asra snuggled down against him. “I think you should go back to sleep,” he said, his voice muffled. “It’s going to take more than a few hours to make up for all the sleep you lost.”

 

“I think you’re right,” Thomas yawned. “Good night, Asra.”

 

“Good night, my love.”

 

* * *

 

The next time they awoke, sunlight streamed through the window. Thomas didn’t quite feel refreshed, but he felt better than he had the previous day. The shaking was gone, as was the crushing sensation in his chest. 

 

Asra was still sound asleep, and if Thomas had to be awake, then Asra had to be awake. He regarded his lover thoughtfully before planting a gentle, feather-light kiss on Asra’s brow. Then he trailed kisses down to his temple, across his jaw, and finally at his neck. Asra, still half-asleep, obliged him by tilting his head up and adjusting his position to give him better access. “Mm... what’re you doing?” Asra asked sleepily. 

 

“Good morning to you, too.

 

“Good morning. What’re you doing?”

 

“Kissing you awake.”

 

“Do you know how much I love it when you kiss me awake?”

 

“Wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t.”

 

Asra let him explore for several minutes before he was awake enough to return his affections. He caught Thomas’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply, passionately. “I am never going to leave your side again,” he whispered fiercely, when they parted. “I swear it.”

 

A pang of hurt twinged Thomas’s heart.  “Stop reminding me of it,” he murmured.

 

Asra’s face flushed. “Sorry. I won’t- I won’t bring it up again unless you do. I just wish there was some way- any way- that I could even begin to make it up to you.”

 

“I know a way.”

 

Asra’s expression went from pained to intrigued. Thomas rolled over on top of him, whispering intensely in Asra’s ear. Asra listened, his eyes going wide and his face flushing. “Oh my. Are you sure?”

 

Thomas shrugged. “It’s a start.”

 

Asra’s only response was to grin and pull him back down in a fiery kiss.

 

* * *

 

By the time they were ready to get out of bed, it was high noon. They dressed in companionable silence, languid and relaxed. "I feel like I could sleep for another day," Thomas observed, stretching.

 

"I'm not sure I could sleep, but the prospect of being in bed with you for another day is. . . nice." A wistful look crossed his face. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's a good idea. We still have to deal with Vassago.

 

Thomas's face darkened. "Why hasn't he made a move yet?"

 

"I don't know. I think we should go back the the Magician's realm. He didn't know anything the first time we were there. He might know something about Vassago, though, now that we know he is behind everything. And I want to find out how the efforts to cleanse the city are going." Asra looked away. "If they need more of your blood."

 

Thomas touched Asra's shoulder; Asra looked at him. "It's alright," he said softly. "If it helps, I'll do it. Julian is gentle enough. And Portia healed over the cut the first time, as soon as he had enough blood for the moment. I can handle it."

 

"I want to be there," Asra said firmly. "I'll heal you."

 

Thomas nodded, wondering where this determination was coming from. Asra hadn't joined them the first time Julian had cut him; he suspected that Asra was harboring more guilt than Thomas thought was necessary. He brushed a hand down Asra's cheek; Asra leaned forward and kissed him. "Let's go," Asra said softly. "I don't know how much time we have left."

 

"Yes," Thomas replied, kissed him back, and the two of them left the room hand-in-hand.

 

They found Nadia and Julian in a ballroom that had been converted to an infirmary, temporarily, while the people of the city were checked for corruption and given the cure. They looked up at their approach; Nadia smiled. "It warms my heart to see you two together again," Nadia said. "How do you feel, Asra?"

 

"Better," he answered, taking a deep breath. "Did we miss anything important while we slept?"

 

Julian shook his head, finishing up with the patient in front of him. "Nothing," he replied with a frown. "For someone who went to all the trouble to sicken the entire city, this Vassago character sure is taking his time getting around to his next move. I don't like it."

 

"I don't, either," Asra replied darkly. "We're going back to the Magician's realm to see if he knows anything about this."

 

"Didn't he say he didn't the first time you went there?"

 

"He did, but we didn't have a name then. It might ring a bell for him. Who knows? We have no other leads. This is the best thing I can think of."

 

"Very well," Nadia replied, her gaze fixing on Thomas. "I"m sorry to ask this of you, but we've run out of blood for the cure and we still have half the city to treat."

 

"We thought you might need more," Thomas said, although he didn't feel as brave as he was letting Asra believe. "Take what you need. I'd rather do this than risk it not working without it."

 

Julian nodded and passed his patient off to Nadia. "Just like last time," he told him. "It'll be over before you know it."

 

Julian led them to a back room that he had appropriated to do his work. He picked up a dagger and lit a large candle. He held the blade over the flame for a number of moments, turning it and even passing it through the flame. Then he turned to Thomas, took his hand, and slashed down his palm. Thomas winced as blood welled up from the cut, and Julian squeezed the wound to encourage the bloodflow. Quickly, he grabbed a vial and set it against the cut, letting the blood flow into it. "There, all done," Julian said. "Asra?"

 

Asra took Thomas's hand and focused his magic on it. The pain in Thomas's face eased as he brushed his fingers over the cut, and the wound sealed shut. "Thank you," Thomas breathed.

 

"Thank _you_ ," Julian said, stoppering the vial. "You best get going. Let us know what the Magician tells you."

 

Together, still walking hand in hand, Asra and Thomas left the little makeshift laboratory, leaving Julian to his work. The pair went down to the gardens, heading for the fountain. "Faust," Asra called softly. She popped her head up out of his sash.

 

"When did she get in there?" Thomas asked.

 

"While we were getting dressed. She hasn't left my side since. . ." He winced. "Well. Are you feeling well, Faust? Did they give you the cure?"

 

_Better!_  came the cheerful reply, as she wound around his hand and squeezed. _Asra better?_

"Much better." He stroked her head, and then she dove back into his sash. "Well, we're not getting any closer to answers here. Let's get going."

 

Together, they stepped into the fountain. Asra closed his eyes, focusing his magic, and water surrounded them, blotting out everything else.

 

 


	11. New Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for Nadia's path from this point on.

Something was wrong.

 

Thomas saw it the moment he opened his eyes. The air around them was thick, the water they emerged from black. The glittering beach was dull, and the trees and plants were dry and brittle. "This is just like your gate when you were sick," Thomas murmured.

 

Asra looked around with wide eyes. "Could he have corrupted a Major Arcana?" he breathed. He closed his eyes, and Thomas felt his magic spread out over the landscape, searching. "They're here," he said, and gestured up the beach. "Let's go."

 

Thomas followed Asra as the pair made their way up the beach. Soon, Thomas saw them, but something was wrong. The Magician was bent over, hobbling towards them as he leaned heavily on a walking stick. "Asra," the being coughed. "You're- you're safe. I'm glad."

 

Asra broke from Thomas and ran to the Magician, kicking up black sand as he went. He skidded to a halt next to him, reaching out gingerly, stopping just short of touching the being. "Magician- is this Vassago's doing?"

 

"Vassago. . . There's a name I haven't heard in many centuries." The Magician looked up at them, bright eyes gone gray. "I assume if you know that name, he must be the one behind this. I should've recognized his handiwork in the corruption Asra was suffering."

 

"Who is he?" Thomas asked, coming to stand before them.

 

"He is a magician of incredible power," he whispered. "Asra, you identify strongest with me; we have a connection to each other. Vassago, too, had connections to the Arcana- _all_  of us." 

 

Asra gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. "That's- that's incredible. The power he must have had- what happened?"

 

"He decided that he knew better than us Arcana, and tried to subordinate us to him," the Magician answered. "We resisted, of course. By then, we had all given him so much power- we all had a certain affection for him- that it was quite a struggle. It resounded through the magical realms, and bled into the physical world. Ultimately, we weakened him enough to chase him to his gate, and we sealed it off. I don't know how, but he's managed to escape." The Magician closed his eyes. "And I wasn't able to see it."

 

Thomas and Asra looked at each other, dread in every heartbeat. "How are we supposed to fight someone like that?" Thomas asked in horror. "Wait, why did he choose to leave us be when he confronted us in Nopal? And how can we help you?"

 

"You can't." The Magician sank to the ground. "I don't know why he chose to leave you be, or how you're supposed to fight him. But the other Arcana might still be able to assist you. Seek them out. Warn them."

 

As he spoke, their surroundings began to disintegrate around them. "What's happening?" Asra exclaimed, looking around frantically.

 

"You must go," the Magician whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just escape."

 

"I can't leave you!" he cried, going to his knees beside him and putting his hands on his back. He pulled back in horror as the Magician began disintegrating at his touch. 

 

"You must." The Magician's voice was but a whisper on the wind now. "Hurry. You'll perish if you're still here when-"

 

The Magician's voice trailed off as his form began to unravel at the edges. Sobbing, Asra stood and focused his magic. A door, a magical portal, opened up before them. Asra grabbed Thomas's hand and yanked him along, dashing for the door. 

 

They tumbled into the door and began falling. Thomas reached for Asra's hand. Their fingers brushed, and Asra strained to reach him. For a few breathless moments, Thomas was afraid that Asra wouldn't be able to grab him. Then, with a frustrated, grief-stricken cry, Asra stretched further and grasped Thomas's hand. They plummeted down through the realms, racing past their vision as they fell. 

 

Thomas didn't want to land somewhere random. He focused as hard as he could on his gate, bringing it into focus in his mind. They fell through one more world and then splashed down heavily into a pool of water. They both swam to the surface, then to the edge of the pool, and hauled themselves out.

 

Thomas looked around. Nothing had changed since the first time they were there. It was still mainly plains, with wildflowers and trees dotting the landscape. The pool they had fallen into was crystal pink, reflecting a merrily-shining sun. Asra gestured at Thomas first, and his magic swept over him, drying him. Then he did the same for himself, and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

 

"We're in my gate," Thomas answered, looking around, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled out Asra's tarot deck and found The Magician. It crumbled in his hands.

 

Asra put a hand to his face, fighting back emotion. "Alright. Alright, the Magician told us to seek out the other Arcana and warn them. Where should we go?" 

 

Thomas shuffled through the cards. "The next card is the High Priestess," Thomas said, looking at the owl-headed figure on the card. 

 

"Nadia's always identified with that one," Asra mused. "Maybe we should go back and ask for her help."

 

Thomas nodded and put the deck back in his bag. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"For not being able to stop this."

 

Asra swept him into his arms, kissing him gently. "And what," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "praytell, do you think you could've done about it?"

 

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that I should've been able to do _something_. Vassago was targeting _me_. I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

 

Asra started to shake his head, then his eyes widened. "Wait- hold on." With that, Thomas felt Asra's magic wash over him, and Asra gasped. "You're infected again!"

 

"What?!" Thomas yanked back, and focused on Asra. Asra's aura was darkening, the same dull purple it had been when his infection was first noticed. "You are, too."

 

"Damn!" Asra pulled away, putting a hand to his face. "I can't go through that again."

 

"You won't have to. We can get treated again. We're going back to the palace anyway, right? We can tell them what's going on- and then hopefully we'll stay ahead of the corruption, now that we know what's going on."

 

Asra nodded. "The sooner we get back, the better." He held out a hand to him. Thomas took it, and together, they focused their magic.

 

The next thing they knew, they were in the fountain. Muriel came up to them as they climbed out. "Most of the city has been treated," he rumbled. "We expect to clear the last of the corruption by the end of the night."

 

Thomas and Asra looked at each other. "Sorry to be the harbinger of bad news, but that cure isn't permanent," Asra said. "Look."

 

Muriel focused on Asra, and his eyes narrowed. "How-"

 

"Vassago is going after the Arcana," Thomas answered. "The Magician's realm was like Asra's, when he was in the throes of the infection. And then it just. . . disintegrated." 

 

"Disintegrated?"

 

"It's gone," Asra said, swallowing back a lump in his throat. "I don't know if we're going to be able to get it back. But before the Magician vanished, he told us to seek out the other Arcana and warn them. We'll tell the whole story when everyone is gathered."

 

"Yes," Muriel replied, his eyes shadowed. "That might be best. You need to go to Doctor Devorak and get treated, before it starts effecting your thoughts again."

 

"I agree," Asra muttered darkly.

 

Together, the three of them headed for the palace, to the ballroom the people were being treated in. Portia saw them first, and came over to them. "Hey, you guys. Any news?"

 

"Very, very bad news," Asra answered. "Thomas and I need to be treated again."

 

Portia's cheerful expression fell. "What happened?"

 

"It's a long story," Thomas answered. "We need to get everyone together."

 

"Right- well- Aisha and Salim have finished their patients. Come on, let's get you treated again."

 

Portia led them to Aisha and Salim, sitting in a corner talking to each other. They looked up and confused questions dropped from their lips when they saw Asra and Thomas's dark expressions. Quickly, Asra told them that they'd been infected again and needed help; without another word, Aisha picked up one of the needles, took Asra's arm first, and then Thomas's, injecting them both with a dose of the cure. Salim slipped away to gather the others.

 

In an hour, everyone sat in a parlor, tense. Asra paced the floor, and Thomas watched him nervously. He knew that, logically, they had gotten to him in time this time. But what if the cure didn't work this time? What if Asra turned on him again? He didn't think he could bear going through that again anymore than Asra could. If it happened again, it would break them completely.

 

Well, they'd just have to make sure they carried the cure with them now. They were in this for the long haul; they needed to stop Vassago from destroying anymore of the Arcana. Thomas didn't know what would happen if he managed to destroy all of them, or even anymore of them. 

 

He listened as closely as the rest of them as Asra explained what they'd found in the Magician's realm, and what the Magician had told them before disappearing. A somber silence fell over them as he finished, and Nadia was the one who broke it. "What do you intend to do?"

 

"We're going to go through the realms, one by one, and warn the Arcana," he told her, "starting with the next in line- the High Priestess. That's your patron, isn't it?"

 

Nadia was quiet for a long moment. "Is is the card I identify with the most," she admitted, "and I. . . was able to reach her realm as a child. But I haven't been able to do so in years. I-"

 

A look of curiosity flickered over Asra's face. "Are you a magician?" he asked in wonder.

 

She smiled back at him. "If I am, I don't know how to control it. Perhaps I should ask your parents to teach me as well, if they can- regardless, this needs to be dealt with first. I can. . . try to guide you to her realm, or at least make it easier for you to get there.”

 

“I would appreciate it. I’ve never called on the High Priestess before,” Asra replied. 

 

“Very well. I have a- a private chamber. I call it my contemplation tower. I haven’t been able to go to the High Priestess since I was a child, but that’s where I feel closest to her.” Nadia’s gaze flicked over the group. “If Asra and Thomas were infected again, then that means the cure isn’t permanent. Julian, Aisha, Salim- keep making that cure. If we have too much of it, then we have too much of it. I’d rather have too much than not enough.”

 

Julian’s gaze slid over to Thomas. “I think we better start figuring out if the cure will work without Thomas’s blood. I don’t enjoy hurting him.”

 

“Do what you feel you need to. It’s in your hands. I trust you.” Nadia stood. “Come, let’s go.”

 

Asra and Thomas followed Nadia through the halls of the palace. Thomas’s heart pounded in his chest. He was so frightened. What did Vassago want? And why had he tried to get it from Thomas, of all people?

 

Beside him, Asra’s hand found his and squeezed. Asra shot him a warm, loving smile; he could hear Asra’s voice, reassuring him, telling him that as long as they were together, they would be fine.

 

Nadia brought them to a tower. A long set of stairs spiraled up into the structure. They took the steps quickly, all of them eager to move on to the next step of their task. The stairs opened up into a wide room with a fountain set in the center, pillows surrounding the crystalline structure. Thomas took out the deck and pulled the High Priestess from it. "Sit," Nadia invited, sitting down on one of the pillows herself. Thomas and Asra sat next to her. "You know how to reach the realms already," Nadia said. "Face each other, and do what you usually do. I will reach out to the High Priestess as well, the way I used to."

 

Thomas set the card between them, and took Asra's hands. Asra closed his eyes, and focused his magic. Thomas focused all of his attention on Asra; he had only ever been to the Magician's realm, and the Tower. He wasn't sure how to go about getting to any of the other realms.

 

Slowly, their surroundings melted away, although Nadia stayed with them. When their surroundings came into focus again, they were standing before a temple. Beautiful white marble columns supported a lushly decorated roof, and set into the wall was a huge, ornate door. Asra looked around. "Alright, we're here," he murmured. "Where's the High Priestess?"

 

"Come," Nadia beckoned, heading into the temple.

 

Asra and Thomas, hand in hand, followed her. She led them through a sprawling hallway, back to a sanctuary with a vaulted ceiling. Pews sat in orderly rows, leading to an altar. There stood the high priestess, head bowed as if in prayer.

 

As they approached, she turned to them. "Nadia," she said, mild surprise in her voice. "I am surprised you managed to break through your doubts to come here." The High Priestess's gaze swept over the two magicians. "Asra and Thomas. Welcome."

 

Asra bowed solemnly to the High Priestess. "I'm afraid we bring bad news," he said softly. "Vassago is free. He's already caused havoc in Vesuvia and did. . . something. . . to the Magician."

 

The High Priestess closed her eyes. "I see. I do sense a void where the Magician used to be. . . We knew we would have to deal with Vassago eventually, but. . ." Her gaze turned to Nadia. "What manner of havoc did he inflict on Vesuvia?"

 

Together, the three of them told her about the corruption,  about how it had nearly destroyed Asra. She shook her head sadly. "Vassago was himself corrupted long ago. We still don't know what caused it. . . but he's obviously trying to use that to his advantage now. As for his aggression towards the Arcana. . ." She smiled. "You have given me ample time to prepare. I would ask your assistance, but you should move on. There are a lot of Arcana, and you have a very limited-"

 

Her voice cut off in a gasp, and her eyes narrowed. "It seems I'm mistaken," she said in a low, soft voice. "I need your help. Vassago is here."

 

Thomas, Asra, and Nadia looked at each other. Nadia said, deadly seriousness in her voice, "Tell us what we must do."

 

 


	12. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this warning is repeated, but I added it to the last chapter late, after I realized that it was necessary. Major spoilers for Nadia's path from this point on.

 Thomas, Nadia, and Asra stood on the mountainside, waiting, tense. Asra had given Nadia a crash course in protective magic; she would do no fighting, but she would back them up. 

 

But before they fought, they would talk. None of them had any illusions that Vassago could be reasoned with, but the Magician had said that he was corrupted. If they could get him back into the real world, give him the cure. . .

 

Thomas was sure it wouldn’t work. They still had to try. 

 

Vassago didn’t keep them waiting long. The air before them shimmered as Vassago took form, his silver hair blowing in the breeze. “This is a surprise,” he said as he approached. “Where’s your big friend?”

 

“None of your business,” Thomas clipped, stepping forward. “We want to talk to you.”

 

Vassago’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to talk,” he said slowly, “after everything that’s already happened?”

 

“None of this is necessary,” Thomas replied. “The Magician told us about you before he vanished. He told us you’re corrupted, like you corrupted us. You can see that we’re not corrupted anymore.”

 

Frowning, Vassago stretched his magic out over the three of them, setting Thomas’s teeth on edge. But the magic wasn’t hostile; it was merely curious. “So you aren’t,” Vassago admitted, shrugging. “So what?”

 

“We beat it,” Asra chimed in. “The corruption feels like living hell. If we beat it, so can you. You don’t have to live like this.”

 

A snarling smile twisted Vassago’s face. “The corruption amplifies magic a hundred fold. Why would I give that up?”

 

Asra and Nadia exchanged looks. That was new information. Thomas shook his head. “Then you’re really lost,” he said softly. “Think about this, please. Do you really want to fight? What are you gaining from all of this?”

 

Vassago quirked an eyebrow. “Lesson one in villain school is to never reveal your plans until they’re successful.”

 

“Are you mocking us?” Asra asked flatly. 

 

“Nooo, why would I do that?” He frowned. “Of course I’m mocking you. That was a stupid question. How do you manage to get dressed in the morning?” Asra frowned sharply, but held his silence, unwilling to let Vassago get to him.

 

Thomas took a deep breath. “If you’re not willing to let us help you, then leave. I don’t know why you wouldn’t fight me in Nopal, but if you stay, you’ll have no choice. I’m not letting you do what you did to the Magician.”

 

“You don’t even know what I actually did to them.” Vassago raised his hand. A bright sword appeared in it, shining in the darkness. “You’re going to regret challenging me, I promise you that.”

 

In response, Asra summoned his ice spear, and bright flames engulfed Thomas’s hands. They felt Nadia’s magic, unpracticed but effective, shimmering over them. The two magicians stalked forward, wary, circling Vassago. 

 

Vassago lost his patience first. He turned to Asra, lunging for him, blade flashing in the moonlight. Asra knocked the strike aside with his spear and gave a thrust of his own, missing his mark by inches. Vassago turned his blade and struck; the flat of the sword connected with Asra’s head, sending him reeling. 

 

Thomas resisted the urge to run to him, even as Nadia darted out to him with a gasp. “You could have killed him just then,” Thomas called. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“And you’re his lover?” Vassago winced, turning his attention idly to Asra and Nadia. “Is he always so cavalier about your well-being. . . Asra, was it?”

 

Asra rose to his feet, wiping blood away from his brow where Vassago struck him. “I want to know the answer to that question, too,” Asra demanded, pain making his voice harsh. “You focused entirely on me and then just tried to knock me out rather than killing me when you had the chance. Why?”

 

Vassago sighed. “I have no issue with you. Either of you.” He gestured to Asra and Nadia. “Believe it or not, I don’t want anyone to die. I just want Thomas’s cooperation.” 

 

“Why? What’s so special about me?”

 

“Didn’t I already tell you that I’m not telling you that?”

 

“How did you know our names?”

 

Vassago seemed amused now. “Forget about Arioch already? He’ll be hurt when I tell him that.” Vassago took a step towards Thomas. “Your precious lover will be safe, if you come with me. I can’t promise you they won’t be corrupted, but I can promise their lives.”

 

Thomas’s face darkened. “No. You think I’m going to believe you, after what you did to the Magician? After the torment you’ve already inflicted on us? Are you out of your mind?”

 

Vassago shrugged. “Suit yourself.” With that, he turned back to Asra and advanced again. 

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Thomas muttered, and lunged for him. Flames still in his hands, he reached Vassago and clawed a flaming hand down his back. Vassago snarled and whirled, pain etched on his face. Without a word, Vassago lunged for Thomas, blade flashing out at him. Thomas twisted away and extended a hand. The fireball in his palm shot forward, striking Vassago in the chest and flaring over his body. He gasped and staggered.

 

Thomas took the opportunity to rush to Asra and Nadia. “Are you alright?” Thomas asked quickly. 

 

Asra nodded, and then his eyes widened. “Thomas, look out!”

 

Thomas whirled in time to see Vassago gather himself and lurch forward once more. As Vassago drew back to thrust his sword again, Asra grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and spun them, putting himself between the two of them. Thomas barely had time to register what Asra had done and why before Vassago’s sword slid into Asra’s back. 

 

Thomas stared down at the point of the sword protruding from Asra’s chest before looking up into his face. A thin line of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth; his eyes stared straight ahead, unfocused and rapidly clouding. “Asra,” Thomas gasped, putting his hands on either side of Asra’s face. “Asra! _Asra!_ ”

 

Vassago slid the sword free, and Asra collapsed to the ground. Thomas caught him, still screaming his name, as Nadia went to the ground with them. “High Priestess!” Nadia screamed. “Get us out of here!”

 

Without hesitation, the High Priestess rushed out of the temple and to their side. “I’m so sorry!” she cried, stretching her hands over them. As the realm faded from sight, Thomas could hear the High Priestess: “Why, Vassago?! You said you weren’t interested in death!”

 

“He got in the way! I wouldn’t have been able to kill Thomas!”

 

“What do you mean by-“

 

And then they were back in the contemplation tower. Asra had fallen over, and Thomas crawled to him. As in the High Priestess’s realm, a trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. “Get help,” Thomas said in a low, frantic voice. Nadia didn’t hesitate, rising and bolting out of the chamber and down the stairs, leaving Thomas holding Asra, rocking him as he fought desperate tears.

 

In moments, Thomas could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. Aisha, Salim, and Julian burst into the room, Nadia not far behind. Julian got to them first, sliding down to the floor next to them and taking Asra’s face in his hands. Then he grabbed Asra by the shoulders and turned him, hands smoothing over his back as Asra’s parents joined him. He shook his head. “There’s no physical wound. I can’t do anything for him.”

 

He backed away as Aisha and Salim took over, their magic washing over their child. “How can I help?” Thomas asked through his tears.

 

It took them a moment to answer. “You can’t,” Salim said in a dull voice. “He’s stuck in the High Priestess’s realm. We have to go there to get him back.”

 

Thomas nodded. “I think I can get back there without your help, Nadia, but do you want to-“

 

“Wait.” All eyes turned to Julian. “Vassago is still there. You’re going to be walking into a battle. Someone should get Muriel.”

 

Nadia, again, took off, and Thomas looked up at Asra’s parents. “I’m sorry,” he choked. “He was protecting me. . .”

 

“Hush,” Aisha said, her voice emotional. “He knew what he was doing.”

 

“He’s going to be okay,” Salim added, sounding like he didn’t quite believe it. “We just have to get there and heal him so he can get himself out of the realms.”

 

Nadia joined them again after a few moments, with Muriel right behind her. He glowered almost hatefully at Thomas. “If anything happens to him, I’m holding you responsible,” he snarled. 

 

“I know,” Thomas whispered, looking down at Asra’s still face. 

 

Muriel’s eyes narrowed, but his expression softened ever so slightly. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The temple was dark and crumbling by the time they got there, the air thick and oppressive, as it had been in Asra’s gate and the Magician’s realm. Thomas looked around the desolation, searching for Asra and the High Priestess. 

 

His gaze fell on her, lying on the blackened steps of the temple. Together with Aisha, Salim, and Muriel, he rushed over to her. Kneeling beside her, cradling her head in his arms, he called to her, his magic sweeping over her. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. “You came back,” she whispered. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t fight Vassago off. . .”

 

“Where’s Asra?” Thomas asked. There wasn’t much they could do for the High Priestess now, but Asra was still alive. He had to focus on him.

 

It took all of the High Priestess’s power to speak. “The Star’s realm is adjacent to mine. She sensed what Vassago was doing here and came to help. She came too late, but she was able to take Asra and run. If he’d stayed here, he’d have died when the corruption took me completely.”

 

Thomas swallowed hard. “I’m sorry,” he said brokenly. “If we’d stayed, maybe-“

 

“If you’d stayed, Vassago would have gotten you too.” She clasped his hand in hers, staring deep into his eyes. “And you cannot let Vassago get you. You- you. . . Are. . .”

 

Her voice died, and Muriel knelt next to them, shaking the High Priestess. “No, wake up!” he cried. “What is Thomas? Why is it so important that Vassago not get him?!”

 

He got no response. The High Priestess’s form began to shimmer and disintegrate; Thomas’s head snapped up, looking around frantically. “We have to go,” he said, “now!”

 

All around them, their surroundings were disintegrating. Thomas stood and looked around frantically again. Seeing no other way around it, he called up the portal to his gate, grabbed Aisha and Salim’s wrists, and ran, Muriel on their heels. 

 

The portal snapped shut behind them, leaving them in the warm sunlight of Thomas’s gate. As they gathered themselves, Salim said in a shaking voice, “I’ve never seen anything like that before. Is that- is that what Asra’s gate looked like when he was corrupted?”

 

Muriel nodded. “It was. Can you get us to the Star’s realm, Thomas?”

 

“I think I can.” He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. “This is my fault. If we hadn’t left the High Priestess. . .”

 

His voice trailed off. He could feel Muriel staring at him. Then, to his surprise, he felt Muriel’s magic wash over him. “You’re corrupted, again,” he said softly. “I don’t think we need to check the three of us. Is this going to happen every time we come in contact with Vassago?”

 

“I think it’s safe to assume that,” Aisha answered. “That isn’t important right now. The corruption takes time to work through a person. We need to find Asra and bring him home now. Everything else can wait.”

 

Thomas loathed himself as he said, “No.” As Muriel’s eyebrows knit together and dropped, he said quickly, “Asra would tell us to focus on keeping the rest of the Arcana safe.”

 

Much to his surprise, Muriel didn’t yell at him. “You’re right,” he said instead, “but Asra isn’t here- and we need to go to another Arcana to get him back, anyway.” His voice dropped. “We’re going to the Star, whether you like it or not. You’re not abandoning him. I won’t let you.”

 

“Why are you so convinced that I’m going to abandon him?” Thomas demanded, exasperated. “I love him!”

 

“Gentlemen!” Salim intervened. Then he set Thomas with a look. “You need to do what you think is right. If that means we split up, then that’s what we’ll do. You’re right, this can’t continue. But I’m going to get my child back.”

 

“I’m going with you,” Thomas said meekly. “I. . . I want Asra back. I just meant-“

 

“I understand what you meant,” Aisha cut him off gently. “And I think Muriel and Salim both understood you perfectly well, as well.” She looked around at them. “This is not the time to start fighting amongst ourselves. And I don’t think we would be, if we weren’t just corrupted again. We need to keep our heads as clear as we can. Understood?”

 

Muriel and Thomas looked at each other guiltily as Salim murmured his agreement. Thomas looked around, taking a deep breath and pulling out Asra’s deck. He hesitated before touching the High Priestess; the card crumbled to ash. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he found the Star and pulled it from the deck. 


	13. Shock

The realm's darkness wasn't the darkness of corruption; Vassago hadn't gotten to the Star yet. Thomas breathed deeply, letting the air fill his lungs. He didn't need to breathe, but it was a comfort he wanted at that moment. In the distance, a great lighthouse rose from the horizon. A bright light shined from it, a beacon in the dark. "I think we need to go there," Thomas said. "We don't have our bodies here, so maybe we can travel magically."

 

Salim nodded and pulled four metal disks from his bag and handed one to each of them. "Remember this spell, Thomas?" he asked.

  
Thomas nodded, taking the lead disk. Muriel looked at his in confusion, and Aisha explained, "This will allow us to travel faster. I'm glad you're here, Muriel. It would be difficult to perform with only the three of us."

 

Muriel gripped his disk, looking away, saying nothing. Salim's magic flowed into the disks, and the ground shuddered beneath them. As had happened before, a giant construct rose from the ground, the four magicians on its back. For a moment, nothing else happened; then, slowly, the construct moved, taking a great step towards the lighthouse.

 

Soon the scenery was flying past. "Don't wear yourself out," Aisha cautioned, her voice raised to be heard over the wind rushing past them. "We don't know what we're going to find at the lighthouse."

 

Salim made an unhappy noise, but slowed the construct to a more reasonable pace. Thomas looked at Salim in sympathy. Asra's situation was tearing him to pieces; he didn't want to think about what it could be doing to his parents. Muriel showed no such sympathy. He stared straight ahead, stoically. Despite the lack of emotion on Muriel's face, Thomas knew that he was terrified of losing Asra as well. Asra was the only friend Muriel would let close to him; if he lost Asra. . .

 

Thomas looked away, squaring his shoulders. He'd just have to make sure they didn't lose Asra, then.

 

It felt like hours before they arrived at the lighthouse, although Thomas suspected it had been only an hour, at the most. As the construct melted back into the ground, Salim leaned against the lighthouse, his hands shaking, Aisha at his side. Thomas went to him, stretching out a hand. "Here. Let me help you." 

 

Looking at Thomas strangely, Salim took it, and Thomas let his magic flow into Salim, focusing on replenishing some of the energy Salim had expended to get them there. In moments, the tension eased from Salim's face, the shaking stopped, and he relaxed. "Thank you," he said softly, standing up straight and looking at the door to the lighthouse. "Well, time to get up there and heal Asra."

 

"He's close," Thomas murmured, closing his eyes. He could feel Asra's magic, still and placid, but present. "He's unconscious," Thomas added, "but he's here."

 

"Let's go," Muriel rumbled, brushed past Thomas and Salim, and went in the door. The three of them followed close behind.

 

Muriel took the steps up two at a time, urgency in his stride. Thomas struggled to keep up with him; after the second landing, his legs and chest burned, but knowing that Asra was up there, waiting for them, kept him moving. After what seemed like an endless climb, the four of them burst into the top chamber of the lighthouse. Thomas's gaze darted around, searching. "Asra!" he gasped, seeing his lover lying on the floor beside the light of the lighthouse. He went to his knees beside him, reaching for Asra's still hand, and for Asra's face. He stroked Asra's cheek, calling to him and getting no answer. 

 

"He is very close to death," said a light voice, tinged with seriousness. 

 

All of them started as a human-sized cat, dressed in a sparkling jumpsuit and walking on two legs, came out from the other side of the light. Thomas could imagine her smiling brightly; she wasn't smiling now. She went to her knees on Asra's other side, stroking a paw down his face. "His spirit should have returned with you when the High Priestess sent you away. It was all she could manage to keep him safe until I got there."

 

"I'm sorry," Thomas whispered. "I shouldn't have left."

 

The Star shook her head, looking up at him. "If you had stayed, there's a good chance you'd have ended up in the same condition. That _must not_ happen to you, Thomas. I can't stress how important it is that you _not_  let Vassago get to you."

 

"The High Priestess said something similar before she disappeared," Aisha said. "Why? What's so special about Thomas?"

 

A smile cracked the Star's serious face. "Haven't you ever wondered where Asra got your body to bring you back to life?"

 

"I- well, yes, but-" Thomas shook his head. "He just said that magic like that is hard to come by. I'm not even sure _he_  knows where this body came from."

 

"I'm sure he doesn't. I don't think he'd have done it if he knew what was happening." Her grin grew. "You have The Fool's body, Thomas."

 

"Wh- _what?_ "

 

"That's where your body came from. The Fool himself." As Thomas blanched, the Star put a hand on his shoulder. "The Fool went along with it willingly. You haven't stolen an Arcana's body, he gave it to you. But that means that Vassago-"

 

"Wants him corrupted irretrievably, like he's doing to the rest of the Arcana," Muriel muttered. "You can't stay here. You have to go back, get treated, and stay put."

 

"I'm not- I'm not leaving without Asra," Thomas replied, fingers tightening over Asra's still hand. 

 

A mix of emotions crossed Muriel's face- disgust was there, but also a bit of softness, of sympathy. The Star took a deep breath. "I can't heal him," she said finally. "He's so close to death that the Hanged Man needs to do it. I can send you to his realm, but be very, very careful. As difficult as the Hanged Man's realm is to get to- it's even harder to get out of."

 

"Julian did it," Thomas said, frowning.

 

"Julian. . ." She sighed. "Julian was a special case. I can't say why or how, but you don't have the abilities the good doctor has. The only thing that might make it easier for you to return is that you're essentially the Fool." She paused. "Maybe you should go alone."

 

Thomas looked up at his companions, and Salim nodded. "Vassago will be coming here, if he sticks to his routine. It would be best for the three of us to stay and protect you."

 

"Alright." Thomas took a deep breath. "How do we do this?"

 

"Close your eyes," the Star said, putting a hand on Thomas's shoulder, and the other on Asra's still body. "I'll send you both there."

 

Thomas did as she asked, and he felt her magic wash over him. The sounds around him changed; the wind howled past him, and he opened his eyes. The area around him was desolate, as if no light touched the place. He was on cracked, dry ground, still holding Asra. He could see nothing but scorched earth.

 

How was he supposed to-?

 

The thought was cut off as Asra stirred, and Thomas's heart jumped. "Asra?" he whispered, stroking his face again. 

 

Slowly, Asra's eyes slid open. "Thomas," he whispered. "You're- you're alright-"

 

Thomas cut him off by wrapping his arms around Asra's body and bowing his head into Asra's chest. "Don't you ever do that again!" Thomas sobbed. "Do you understand me? Do you know how I felt, thinking you were dead and it was _my_ fault?!"

 

"Yes," Asra said quietly, putting a hand on the back of Thomas's head. "I'm acutely aware of what that feels like." He sighed, holding Thomas for a few more moments before asking, "Where are we?"

 

"We're in the Hanged Man's realm. You're. . . you're dying." Thomas managed to choke out the word. "We have to ask the Hanged Man to restore you."

 

"I'm not sure that will work," Asra murmured, sitting up. "Julian wasn't healed by the Hanged Man. It was his healing ability that let him come back to life."

  
"The Star said this was our best bet," Thomas replied. "We have to try."

 

Asra closed his eyes and nodded. "You said the Star. What of the High Priestess?"

 

"Gone."

 

"I- I see."

 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Thomas spoke again. "There's something else you need to know. About. . . about me."

 

Asra looked down at him, calm, expectant. "Yes?" he said finally.

 

"The Star. . . Do you know where this body came from, when you resurrected me?"

 

Asra shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about it. My only thought was to get you back. I didn't care where the body came from, as long as it was you inside it."

 

"Well, it's. . . one of the Arcana's bodies." Asra's purple gaze went blank, and Thomas added, "The Fool's."

 

Asra stared at him, unmoving. Then his face darkened. "That's why Vassago was targeting you! What are you doing here? You need to go back!"

 

"I'm not leaving without you, Asra."

 

His gaze softened. "You won't leave without me."

  
"Nope."

 

Sighing, Asra disentangled himself from Thomas and helped him stand. "Well, let's try to figure out where to go," he said, taking Thomas's hands. "Help me search. We'll be able to reach farther together."

 

Thomas nodded, and let his magic join and mingle with Asra's. Together, their magic swept out over the barren landscape, searching. Thomas felt it first. "There's something north of here," he murmured, turning his head to look in that direction.

 

"I feel it too. Come on. The faster we get you to safety, the better."

 

"Get _me_  to safety? You're the one on the edge of death."

 

Asra's face colored a little bit, and he stared straight ahead, walking hand-in-hand with Thomas. After several minutes of silence, Asra said hesitantly, "Thank you. For- for coming for me."

 

"Did you expect me to do anything but?" Thomas asked softly. "I love you. And we're going to save you. It'll be alright, you'll see."

 

Shaking his head, Asra replied, "After you found out whose body you're in, you _should have_  gone back to Vesuvia. Knowing what Vassago can do to the Arcana. . ." His voice trailed off. Then he said, firmer, "No. I won't let that happen. He's not going to get any farther than he's already gotten."

 

Thomas said nothing. He wasn't sure they could stop him. Thomas was corrupted again, and he imagined that Asra was as well, and Nadia and Muriel and Asra's parents. . . merely being in a realm that had been corrupted caused the corruption to return. But. . .

 

"Hey, Asra."

 

"Hey, Thomas." Asra shot him a slight smile.

 

"I was thinking- but you're not going to like _what_  I'm thinking."

 

"Oh boy. Let me down gently. I don't think I can take much more bad news." His voice was teasing, but there was an undercurrent of- of fear?

 

Thomas shook his head. "It's not- it's not bad news, exactly, but- it seems merely being in a corrupted realm will cause the corruption to return. Vassago said that the corruption amplifies magic. Rather than wasting the cure treating it over and over, why not just keep it, and use it against him?"

 

Asra's face darkened. "I'm not going through that again. I was totally convinced that you'd betrayed us, Thomas. And I was willing to do whatever it took to make sure you weren't going to be able to do more than I thought you already had." Sadness crossed his features. "I know I said that tying me down wasn't necessary, but- but it was. I was a danger to you, Thomas, and you want me to take that on again?"

 

Thomas felt cold at Asra's words. "You know better now," he said softly. "You know how it works. You can fight it."

 

Asra shook his head, taking a ragged breath. "I'm not willing to do that," he said finally. "I'm not willing to risk hurting you again. And you _can't_  maintain the corruption. Now that we know that Vassago is going to go after you like he's going after the other Arcana. . ." His voice trailed off. "There's- there's no chance I can convince you to turn back, is there?" Thomas shook his head. Asra frowned, although it was to himself. "The more I think about it, the less I like that you're in the realms. We don't know what's happening to the Arcana when they disappear."

 

"The Magician said that he'd be alright before he disappeared," Thomas said slowly. "You're his student. Do you think he would lie to you?"

 

Asra shook his head again. "No, he wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. Still, I can't- I don't want to lose you like that. It would end me."

 

"You won't lose me like that," Thomas said softly. "I promise."

 

Asra said nothing in response, and they continued walking in silence. 

 

After what felt like several hours of walking, they came to a sheer cliff on the side of a mountain. Asra put his hand on the cliffside, sending his magic out through the stone. "There's something inside here," he said finally. "I just don't know how to get to it."

 

Thomas stepped up beside him. "I wonder. . ." Thomas's voice trailed off as he thought. 

 

Asra waited patiently for Thomas to finish his thought. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to, he prompted, "What's on your mind?"

 

Thomas looked at him askance. "I have an Arcana's body. Does that mean I have an Arcana's power?"

 

Thoughtfully, Asra replied, "You are the most powerful magician I've ever met, other than the Arcana. The fact that hostile magic only works on you once. . . That's got to come from having the Fool's body. I've never heard of that before Dad said it."

 

"So maybe I can call to them," Thomas suggested. He bit his lip, staring at the rock face with all his might. "If I knew how to do that."

 

Asra smiled. "It's been a long time since I've given you a lesson, hasn't it?"

 

"You know how to call the Arcana?"

 

"I know how mere mortals do it," he answered, looking away. "I never taught you how to, though. Sit with me."  Without another word, Asra settled down on the hard ground, and Thomas sat across from him. "We need the deck," he said, and Thomas pulled it from his bag and handed it to Asra. Asra shuffled through the cards, grimacing as he noticed the two missing ones. "I hope I get those back when this is over," he muttered to himself, and moved on, finding the Hanged Man, and handing it to Thomas. "Focus on the card," he told him. "Send your magic into it, and send your _voice_ into it."

 

"Send my- send my voice into it?"

 

Asra nodded. "Imagine that you're calling out to it vocally, but direct that voice inward, towards the card, instead of speaking the words." He paused. "Or, a better way of putting it- project your voice through your gate."

 

"That's. . . not any clearer."

 

Chuckling, Asra said, "Watch my magic."

 

Thomas watched Asra closely, his magic hovering around Asra's. It was a whisper, but he felt it; Asra's magic spoke into the card. He looked up at him, and Asra gave him an encouraging nod. "I doubt the Hanged Man even heard that, but maybe you'll have better luck. Try it."

 

Centering himself, taking Asra's hands, he focused on the card. _We need you_ , he thought, sending the feelings through his magic and into the card. Nothing happened. "Louder," Asra prompted. 

 

Thomas tried again, _We need you. Please, answer me._  No response. Before Asra could admonish him to be louder, he focused again: _Please! Asra will die if you don't answer us! Help us!_

Even though he knew Asra heard him, Asra said nothing, simply tightening his grip on Thomas's hands. He was about to let go, to say that they had to try something else, when a rumbling resounded through the air. Asra and Thomas scrambled to their feet as a doorway cracked in the cliffside, perfectly rectangular, and moved back and to the side. They looked at each other, and Thomas grabbed Asra's hand before the two of them crept forward, into the mountain.

 

The walls seemed to glow with some kind of inner light. Thomas trailed his fingers across the smooth rock, probing shallowly with his magic. He couldn't tell what was causing the glow. Asra tugged him along and he went without any resistance, following him down a narrow corridor. It opened up to a large chamber. A rushing river split the chamber in half; stalagmites and stalactites jutted from the ground and the vaulted ceiling. Standing just on their side of the river was a man before a particularly large stalagmite. A rope, tied around the top of the stalagmite, hung down half-way to the ground. "Welcome," the man said solemnly. "You're lucky I heard you. Who-" And then his eyes widened, but just for a moment. He nodded. "I see. This is a surprise. I knew the Fool had answered some call for help, but I had no idea- welcome." His gaze turned curiously to Asra. "You are the one who is dying, yes?" Asra nodded, swallowing hard, and the Hanged Man walked over to him. "I can sense another's aura in yours- a man who came to me years ago, looking for memories."

 

"Ilya," Asra murmured.

  
"Yes, that was his name." The Hanged Man tilted his head, still gazing at Asra thoughtfully. "What happened? How are you in this state? It is. . . strange. It's like it's your spirit is what's dying."

 

Quickly, the two of them told the Hanged Man about Vassago, and what he had done to Asra. The Hanged Man's serious expression grew more serious and solemn with every word. "So it's coming down to this, is it?" He sighed. "Letting Vassago live was a mistake and now we're paying for it," he muttered. "Regardless, I can't let you languish like this. You were wounded in defense of an Arcana. We'd be no better than _him_  if I simply let you die."

 

"Can you heal him, though?" Thomas asked anxiously. "Healing isn't associated with you- at least, I didn't think it was."

 

"Asra put himself between you and Vassago willingly," the Hanged Man replied. "That sacrifice has brought him particularly close to me. I will do what I can."

 

Thomas relaxed, letting go of Asra as the Hanged Man pulled him towards him. The Hanged Man spun Asra to put a hand on his back, where the blade had slid in. A soft glow emanated from his hand, piercing through Asra's body. Asra stiffened, his eyes losing focus. Thomas edged closer, fear overtaking him again, wanting to reach out, to call to him, but he dared not do either of those things. He didn't know if doing so would disrupt the Hanged Man's concentration, do damage that Thomas didn't know could be undone.

 

Then the glow faded, and Asra collapsed to his knees, coughing. Thomas knelt beside him, embracing him, whispering to him. Asra caught his breath and caught one of Thomas's hands in his, squeezing it in shaking fingers. The Hanged Man leaned against his stalagmite, putting a hand to his face. “Asra should be fine now,” the Hanged Man said wearily. “Don’t do it again. It was almost beyond my ability to heal you- almost. But if you’re wounded like that again, I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to help you.”

 

“I don’t intend on letting Vassago close enough to either of us to let him do that again,” Asra replied, wheezing slightly. Thomas helped him stand, and he leaned on him for several seconds before asking, “Do you have any advice on how to handle Vassago?”

 

“Go back to Vesuvia,” the Hanged Man replied, a certain unforgiving harshness in his voice. “I will deal with Vassago myself.”

 

“We have to go back to the Star and get your parents and Muriel,” Thomas said, holding out his hand. Asra took it, his expression soft. “And then we’ll go home.”

 

“Home. . .” Asra sighed, and muttered, “and take care of this damned corruption- again. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, now that you’re safe,” Thomas replied, lifting Asra’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “Thank you, Hanged Man. I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am.”

 

“You don’t need to.” He put a hand each on one of their shoulders, and focused his magic. In the next moment, they were back in the lighthouse.

 

Much to Thomas’s relief, the lighthouse was still uncorrupted. Muriel had been leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed over his chest; Aisha and Salim sat on the floor together. All of them looked up as the three travelers appeared; as Asra’s parents hastily stood, Muriel strode to them and wrapped Asra up tight in a hug. Asra, surprised, brought his arms up to return the embrace. They held each other for only a moment before Muriel pulled away and backed off, his face a little pinker than usual.

 

“Vassago was here,” Salim told them in a low voice. “He made no hostile moves. He said he was concerned for you, Asra.”

 

Asra scowled. “He lied. He was trying to get you on his side.”

 

“It didn’t work,” Aisha murmured. “He said we had twelve hours to leave before he would be back to take the Star.”

 

“I chased him off,” Muriel said, sounding puzzled- and concerned. “He wouldn’t fight me, no matter how much I provoked him. . . And I don’t think it was from fear.”

 

“How long ago was this?” The Hanged Man asked.

 

They looked at each other. “About four hours ago.”

 

“Then we have plenty of time.” He looked to the Star. “I have a plan, but I need your help.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” There wasn’t even a hint of fear in her voice.

 

They both looked to the humans in their midst, and the Hanged Man said, “Go home and recover, Asra. You’re going to be weak. Get some rest. We’ll reach out to you if we need your help again.”

 

Salim put a hand on Asra’s back as Aisha came to embrace him and Muriel crowded close. The Star raised her hand; the lighthouse flared.

 

And then they were gone. 


	14. Fallen Star

Thomas blinked, looking around the contemplation tower. He still held Asra in his arms, and looked down at him, stroking his cheek with a thumb and calling his name questioningly, softly. Asra groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open, looking up at Thomas.

 

"Thank goodness," Julian said, exhaling sharply. "You really gave us a scare, Asra. Please try not to get yourself killed. Poor Thomas and Muriel were beside themselves."

 

Asra smiled as he sat up. "I don't plan on letting that happen again, no, because Thomas is done. He's not going back into the realms- at least, not until this crisis is over with."

 

"Oh?"

 

Thomas's face flushed and Asra put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close as Aisha and Salim explained what they discovered when they spoke to the Star. Julian and Nadia listened in shock. "That is. . ." Nadia started. 

 

"I can't even think of a joke to make about that," Julian said, frowning. "I see why you want to keep him here. Vassago doesn't seem to have the same amount of power here than he has in the realms. Speaking of his power, were you all corrupted when you went to the High Priestess?"

 

"We were," Muriel replied. 

 

"Well, let's get you downstairs and un-corrupted before you start feeling the effects. I need you to rest, Asra. You may not have had a physical wound but I didn't need to be told you nearly died. I could tell that by examining you. You need to recover your strength before you do anything else."

  
"Oh, I plan on crawling into bed and not leaving for a few days," Asra replied, as Thomas helped him stand. He was shaking and weak, but doing his best to hide it. "Thankfully, we don't need to go back to the realms. The Hanged Man said that he's got a plan. If they can't stop Vassago individually, maybe they can stop him together."

 

"Will we know if they fail?" Nadia asked.

 

Asra nodded. "My cards have been crumbling as the Arcana vanish. If they fail, then the cards will be destroyed. We'll discuss what happens if that happens. I'd rather be optimistic, though."

 

They made their way back through the palace, to the ballroom being used as an infirmary. It was all but abandoned now; the entire city was treated, and there was no more use for it. Nadia looked around, thinking, as Julian escorted them to one of the tables, grabbing a needle filled with the cure. "I want to leave this place set up until after Vassago is taken care of," she said, just loud enough to be heard by everyone. "There's no telling if he'll be able to infect the city again, and I'd rather be prepared than have to scramble to set up again."

 

"Good idea," Julian murmured, giving Thomas the cure first. "Is Asra infected?" 

 

Thomas's magic swept over Asra, and he shook his head. "No, it looks like the Star got him out of the High Priestess's realm before Vassago corrupted it."

 

"Good." He turned his attention to Muriel. "Go get some sleep."

 

"As you wish, Doctor," Asra said teasingly, sounding exhausted. He took Thomas's hand and together, they made their way back to their room. 

 

Asra went in first, went to the bed, and flopped down onto it. Thomas closed the door behind himself and leaned heavily against it, watching Asra as he crawled against the wall and snuggled under the blankets, then held his arms out to Thomas. Thomas locked the door and went to him, climbing in and taking him into his arms. "It's so good to hold you," he whispered, kissing Asra's forehead. "I thought I had lost you. . ."

 

"You think a little thing like a sword in the back is going to do me in?" he chuckled.

 

"You just sounded like Julian."

 

"Bite your tongue. Wait, no, don't do that." He leaned up to kiss him instead, somehow soft and passionate at the same time. "That's a much better use for it," he said, grinning. 

 

Thomas smiled and kissed him again, then laid his head down on the pillow. "Go to sleep, Asra," he said softly. "Julian is right. You need the rest."

 

"Stay with me."

 

"I don't plan on getting up until you do."

 

Asra tightened his arms around Thomas and sighed, closing his eyes. In moments, Asra's breathing had evened out, and Thomas stroked his hair, his mind in turmoil. He wasn't as confident in the Arcana as the rest of them seemed to be. Vassago had sickened an entire city and corrupted two Arcana, easily. He didn't think that they were taking that seriously enough. The Arcana had defeated Vassago once before, but that was with _all_  of them. Would they be strong enough with two down? And did they have a plan to get the Magician and the High Priestess back once Vassago was defeated?

 

The questions kept him awake. He supposed that he needed to focus on recovering from what they had just been through- that _Asra_  needed to focus on recovering- but he couldn't help but worry. He thought about getting up and asking Julian for something to make him sleep, but he promised Asra he wouldn't leave. Sighing, he sunk his head down in the pillow, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind.

 

He was just about asleep when Asra twitched. Thomas looked up, startled, watching him. Just as he was about to lie back down, Asra whimpered, soundless at first, and then Thomas's name. He repeated it, his fingers clutching into fists, and his voice rose into a cry. Thomas shook him, calling his name loudly, settling his magic over him to try to calm him.

 

Asra's eyes snapped open with a gasp, and he said Thomas's name in a trembling voice, reaching up to touch Thomas's face. He kissed him desperately, and suppressed a sob when they parted. "It's alright," Thomas whispered soothingly. "It was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. I'm here; we're safe." He repeated that it was just a bad dream over and over as Asra calmed down, until he stopped shaking.

 

When he was calm, he was sheepish. "Sorry about that," he murmured, settling back down.

 

"What was that?" Thomas asked. "What did you dream?"

 

"I wasn't able to get between you quick enough," Asra said, his voice sounding haunted. "Instead of getting me, Vassago got you, and then you- you disintegrated, like the Magician."

 

Thomas kissed him tenderly, letting his magic sweep over Asra, calming. He could feel Asra's heart slowing from its panicked pace, could feel Asra relaxing. "It was just a bad dream," Thomas repeated. "You saved me, Asra. He didn't get me, and he _won't_ get me. We're safe."

 

"I'm not sure I believe that," Asra said quietly, even as he laid his head back on Thomas's shoulder, tightening his embrace on him. 

 

"Mm. . . You're not sure the Arcana can handle Vassago either, are you?"

 

"No. If they could handle him, he'd have been handled by now. I. . . don't want to assume they can beat him."

 

Thomas hesitated. "What exactly are you planning?"

 

"Nothing, yet. I guess we'll have to see if the cards crumble or not. How long has it been since we got back?"

 

"Just a little over an hour."

 

Asra let out a puff of air, sounding frustrated. "I'm so tired. . ." he whispered. Then he said, "I can't do anything in the condition I'm in now. We have to wait to see if the Hanged Man and the Star can defeat him- or if they've gathered the remaining Arcana and defeat him that way. If the cards don't crumble, they're alright. But if they do. . ." His voice trailed off.

 

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Thomas murmured, stroking Asra's hair. "You _need_  to sleep now. Please."

 

Asra snuggled down. "Hopefully that nightmare was it," he said, closing his eyes. 

 

"Hopefully," Thomas said.

 

Asra went still again, and again, his breathing evened out. Thomas kissed the top of his head, then closed his eyes, clearing his mind and trying to sink into sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

_The pair walked along the bridge, laughing and talking. Asra's mask hung loosely from his fingers, and he ran a hand through his hair. Thomas watched him, his chest light, his heart fluttering nervously. They had danced together all night, talking easily about everything that came to mind. By the end of the night, it felt like they had known each other forever. "So," Thomas said, as companionable silence descended. "Think this was a good idea?"_

_"Very good idea," Asra admitted, giving him a sideways glance and a grin. "I had more fun tonight than I could ever remember having. Thank you, Thomas."_

_"No, thank_ you _." He chuckled. "You don't know how long I've wanted to spend time with you."_

_"Why didn't you ask me last masquerade?" The question was purely curious._

_Thomas shrugged. "Fear of rejection, I suppose. I mean, you have to admit- our relationship has been purely professional until now."_

_"I suppose you're right. For what it's worth, I'd have accepted last year." He sighed. "Possibly the year before that, as well."_

_Thomas got the feeling that Asra was lonely. Was he daring enough to- well. The worst he could say was 'no.' "Do you want to come home with me?" he asked, feeling meek. "For a nightcap, and to talk more. The night doesn't have to end here."_

_Asra winced. "I- I shouldn't. Muriel will be-"_

_All at once, Asra seemed to realize what he had just said. Thomas was quiet. "Who's Muriel?"_

_"A friend."_

_"Just a friend?"_

_"_ Just _a friend," Asra said firmly. "Still, he's going to be expecting me home. I. . ." As Asra hesitated, Thomas bit a lip, turning his head slightly to hide his disappointment._

_Neither of them spoke for several strides. "At least let me walk you home," Thomas said finally._

_Asra looked up, looking surprised. "I was about to say that I wanted to walk_ you _home. I. . . don't want to wait another year to see you again."_

_  
"I don't want to, either."_

 

_"So I can walk you home?" Thomas nodded, smiling wistfully to himself. So the night wasn't going to be_ everything _he hoped for. He was going to be staying in touch with Asra. That was a good enough outcome. They changed the subject, and kept walking._

_Thomas began pointing out landmarks in his neighborhood, noting the different buildings and such that Asra could use to find his way around, until he got to know the area. They finally came to the shop Thomas shared with his aunt, and Thomas turned to him wistfully. "This is my stop," he said softly, taking Asra's hands in his. "Thank you for a truly beautiful evening, Asra. I hope to see you again soon."_

_"The pleasure was all mine." Asra's violet eyes glittered in the moonlight, showing an incredible range of emotion: joy, apprehension, sadness, eagerness. Thomas's stomach fluttered as they stood like that, frozen, neither of them willing to pull away. Thomas took a deep breath, and slowly moved in. Asra stood still, watching him until it was clear what Thomas was doing. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward into the kiss, soft and hesitant._

_It lasted for a few moments before Thomas pulled back. Asra stared at him, searching. And then his expression changed. "You know what?" he said softly. "I'm not ready for the night to end yet. A nightcap sounds nice after all."_

_Thomas grinned broadly. "Alright," he said, delighted. "Thank you. Shall we?"_

_"We shall." Asra took Thomas's hand again, and Thomas led him into the shop._

* * *

 

Thomas opened his eyes, a feeling of warmth lingering from the dream. And then he realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up, looking around. It was dark out still, and he saw Asra sitting at a table by the window, head bent over some task he was focused entirely on. "Asra," Thomas called softly, getting out of bed and going to him.

 

Asra looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

 

"Is it morning? It looks like it's still night out."

 

"It's very early, but it's morning." 

 

Thomas reached him and put his arms around him, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

 

Asra set the pen he was using down. "I'm trying to recreate the cards I lost," he answered, leaning back into Thomas's arms. "I have to believe that they're coming back. I'll want to have a full deck. I don't have to enchant them yet, just make them. I can enchant them when the Arcana are safe."

 

"About that. . ." Thomas said hesitantly. "I'm not comfortable leaving them to it. If we haven't had any kind of word by daylight, I. . . I want to try to contact the Star again."

 

"You're going to do no such thing." Asra kissed him on the cheek. "You're done going to the realms until this is resolved. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

 

"And I suppose you think you should be allowed to put yourself in danger?" Thomas raised his eyebrows.

 

Asra smiled against his face, and kissed him again. "You can say you want to see if they need help, or that I stay here. You can't say both."

 

"I suppose you're right. Just. . . just be careful. You've already nearly died and been through hell."

 

"Believe me, I'm tired of being put through the ringer, too. I don't plan on putting myself in any undue danger."

 

Thomas _didn't_  believe him. Things seemed bleak; he didn't know how they were going to defeat Vassago. He was a better fighter than them, and was powerful enough to- but there had to be a way. Thomas couldn't accept that they were trapped in this situation.

 

The sun was rising as they spoke, and Asra glanced out the window. "I think I'm going to go back to bed," he said with a little yawn. "Care to join-"

 

His words cut off in a gasp as his gaze fell on the deck. The top card, the Star, had disintegrated. Asra snatched the deck up and shuffled through it. Ash fell off the cards as he took note of the ones remaining, and swallowed hard. "The Hanged Man, the Chariot, and Death are also gone," he whispered. "So I guess that's our answer."

 

They sat in silence, staring at the cards. Then Asra stood. "We need to get everyone together and tell them that the Hanged Man's plan failed," he said quietly.

 

"Asra, wait," Thomas said, grabbing his wrist. "There's something I need to ask you about. I. . . don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but it. . . it's important. To me, anyway."

 

Asra raised an eyebrow, then tugged Thomas back over to the bed and sat down with him. "What's on your mind?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Thomas described the scene in his dream: "I remember something. . . about us. I think. We. . . we were heading back from our first Masquerade together, laughing and talking. I asked you to come home with me for a nightcap, and you refused at first, but wanted to walk me home. We we got there, I kissed you, and you said that you'd changed your mind." Thomas met his gaze fully. "Did. . . did that really happen?"

 

Asra's eyes had gone wide. "Yes," he murmured, "almost exactly like that. How did you- I thought your memory was gone."

 

"I don't know," Thomas said uncomfortably, "but that isn't the only thing I remember. Ever since this started, I've been having dreams, vivid dreams of our life together before my death. I remember the fight that separated us before I got sick. I remember asking you to the Masquerade." He paused, thinking. "What if this isn't a coincidence? What if- what if this is _Vassago's_  doing?"

 

"Why would Vassago want you to have your memory?"

 

"I don't know. Bribery? Blackmail?" He paused again. "Did I- did I do anything that he could use to blackmail me?"

 

Asra shook his head. "If you did, I didn't know about it. I doubt it." They were quiet for several minutes, and then Asra said, "We'll tell the others about these dreams, and see what they say. But we have to go now, and figure out what to do." Thomas nodded, and they stood and left the room, Thomas's heart pounding. He was terrified now.

 

If Vasago could take out four Arcana at once, what chance did they have?


	15. Failure

Within hours, the group sat in one of the parlors. They listened silently as Asra told them that four more cards had crumbled, and of Thomas's dreams. "Surely there's another explanation for Thomas's memories," Nadia said when he was done. "How would Vassago even have access to Thomas's memories?"

 

"I don't know, but I also don't believe in coincidences," Asra replied. He held Thomas's hand as they sat together on a loveseat. "And to be honest, this is all the more reason to keep Thomas out of it from now on. We need to do our best to protect him."

  
"Vassago is going to come for him eventually," Muriel said, "unless we stop him first."

 

"Stopping him is the goal," Asra said firmly. "I think that, by now, the rest of the Arcana knows that something is very, very wrong. All we have to do is get the rest of them to band together."

 

"He's already destroyed how many? Six?" Julian said, rubbing his chin. "It took all of them to defeat him the first time around, and even then they just chased him away. We need to come up with an alternative plan."

 

"Do you have any ideas?" Asra asked. It was a genuine question. 

 

Julian's eye widened. "Why are you asking me? I know nothing about these things!"

 

Asra rolled his eyes as Portia said meekly, "Um, I might know about as much as Ilya, but. . . I think our best bet is to rally the Arcana. You said that the Hanged Man said that it was a mistake to let Vassago live, right? Maybe this time they'll be willing to fight him full-force. And, also, he's corrupted. I know that the Magician said that the corruption could become permanent, and I'm sure that spending centuries corrupted will cause that, but we have a weapon against it, and it works really well, from what I can tell."

 

"Are you suggesting that we find a way to administer the cure to Vassago?" Aisha asked.

 

Portia thought about it for a moment. "I guess I am," she replied finally. "He said it makes him stronger, right? So we rally the Arcana, get them to help us trap him, and give him the cure. That might weaken him enough to let the remaining Arcana end him."

 

"That's the best plan I think we're going to come up with," Salim said. "The only question is, who is going to go to the realms to rally the Arcana?"

 

"Muriel and I can go," Asra said, glancing at his friend, "and I think you and Mom can go to the ones we don't get to. You've got a connection to the Lovers. We'll start with the Lovers, and Muriel and I will go to the Emperor and Empress, and we'll meet somewhere to decide who goes where after that." He looked around. "Is everyone agreed to that?"

 

"I don't want you to go without me," Thomas said quietly.

 

"I know you don't, but you need to stay safe. For my sake, if nothing else. Please."

 

"I'll stay," he said softly, "for your sake. But I don't like you going into danger without me. We're stronger together."

 

"I know." He stroked his face. "This is. . . this is different. You're in imminent danger, Thomas. This isn't like when we sealed the Devil to his realm. It was dangerous, but it wasn't _pointed_  danger." He looked up. "Speaking of the Devil, how are we going to handle that realm?"

 

"Freeing the Devil isn't an option," Nadia said firmly. "Let us brainstorm on that, Asra. We'll come up with something between the four of us. We'll have something for you by the time you return from the other realms."

 

Asra nodded. "Well. . . we're losing daylight here. Let's get going." Asra stood, and Thomas stood with him, embracing him. Asra kissed him gently, then went to stand with Muriel; Aisha and Salim stood next to them, holding hands. "Is everyone ready?" Asra asked.

 

"We're ready," Aisha said, fingers tightening on her husband's hand.

  
They sat down on the floor, linking hands, and closing their eyes. In moments, Thomas could sense their auras dimming slightly as their presence in the real world dimmed. "Nothing left to do but watch over them," Thomas said with a sigh, sitting back down on the loveseat and staring at Asra's still form. 

 

"We need to discuss how to handle the Devil," Portia said.

 

"Right," Julian said, sitting down next to Thomas. "So Thomas- what condition was the realm in when you left it three years ago?"

 

* * *

 

Asra and Muriel looked around their surroundings, taking it in. They stood on a field of baby blue grass, a soft gray sky above them, lit by tens of thousands of bright green stars. "This is interesting," Asra said, looking around. "I've never seen anything quite like this." He looked at Muriel. "Are you alright?"

 

Muriel nodded, his gaze fixed on the horizon. "Let's get this over with," he said. "The sooner we get the Arcana cooperating with each other, the better." He looked away. "The sooner you can go back to your normal life, the better."

 

As they started walking, Asra said, "Are you sure you're alright? That's an odd wish."

 

Muriel glanced at him. "I don't find it odd. You were happy."

 

Asra stopped walking abruptly. "Muriel. Look at me." Muriel stopped and turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "Is that really the only thing that's on your mind?"

 

Muriel looked away. "No. Thomas. . . I don't like him, but I don't want him to get hurt. While this is happening, he's in danger. It's not just what it would do to you, although that's most of it." He looked back at him. "I want to keep him away from Vassago. But I have a terrible feeling about this. Like we shouldn't have left him behind."

 

"Do you think Vassago will attack him in the physical world?" The thought hadn't even occured to Asra. He was too focused on what Vassago was doing to the Arcana. 

 

"If he's aware that we're here, he might."

 

Asra looked away, expression dark. "We're just going to have to make sure we don't let Vassago know that we're here, then," he said finally. "Come on. The faster we do this, the better."

 

Muriel grunted his agreement, and the two of them started walking again.

 

They came to a stream of clean, clear water, and Asra knelt by it, trailing his fingers in it. "I wish we had any idea of where we were going," Asra muttered. He closed his eyes, sweeping his magic out over the landscape. A response came, and it was hostile. He stood, staring out into the horizon with wide eyes. "Well, _something_ knows we're here now, and it doesn't like it. Should we stick around or try to get away?"

 

"Can you identify it?" 

 

Asra reached out again, shifting this aura to be a calm neutral, impressing on the entity that they meant them no harm. "I think- I think it's the Emperor," he said finally. He set his jaw and stared ahead. "I'm not going to run from the Arcana. We're here to help. We're just going to have to convince him that we mean no harm."

 

Muriel nodded, narrowing his eyes in the same direction Asra was staring. Asra kept trying to communicate with the coming Arcana, trying to tell him that they were friends. A great figure rode up on them on a big dappled horse, sword flashing in the starlight. He dismounted and approached them slowly. "Fiends," he said in a low voice, "why are you disturbing the peace of this realm?"

 

"We're friends," Asra said, careful to keep his hands visible and his voice even. "We've come to warn you about Vassago, and ask you to join us in gathering the rest of the Arcana to fight him."

 

The Emperor's eyes narrowed. "What proof have you that you're not working for him?" he demanded.

 

The demand took Asra by surprise. "I- well- he _tried_  to get us to work for him. He corrupted us- the entire city of Vesuvia- in an effort to bring us under his sway. You can examine my aura and see for yourself that I'm not corrupted."

 

The Emperor scowled, and a wave of magic hit Asra like a wall of fire. He grimaced, but stood his ground. He wasn't corrupted. The Emperor wouldn't find anything to speak of. 

 

After a few minutes of intensive scrutiny, Asra felt the heat and pressure lift from him. Muriel grunted beside him, and Asra resisted the urge to reach for him. But the Emperor examined Muriel for much less time than he had scrutinized Asra, and in seconds, Muriel breathed a sigh of relief. "My apologies," the Emperor said, sheathing his sword. "It seems you are telling the truth. You needn't have come, though; the Empress and I are acutely aware of Vassago's presence. How can we not be? He's already taken six of the Arcana. I assume that since you're here, you have a plan."

 

"We do." Quickly, Asra explained it to him. He listened intently until Asra was done, and then shook his head slowly. "He cannot be cured," he said finally. "The corruption has become permanent. And yet. . . What _would_  happen if we were to give him a dose of this miracle cure you have?" Asra and Muriel held their silence while the Emperor thought about it, and then said finally, "Tell me what it is comprised of."

 

Muriel shifted impatiently while Asra listed off the ingredients. ". . . and the Fool's blood," he said at the end, and then braced himself.

 

The Emperor's eyes narrowed. "The Fool has been missing for six years," he said. "How is it that you have access to his blood?"

 

"Asra, we're running out of time," Muriel said in a tight voice. 

 

"Patience," Asra replied softly. "As it turns out, the Fool is _not_  missing." He then told the Emperor what the Star told them about Thomas, and the Emperor's eyes widened with every word.

 

Struck speechless, the Emperor stared at him for several long minutes. Then he said, "I think you truly believe this. Where is this Thomas now?"

 

"Back in the physical realm, waiting for us to return. Given the circumstances, we felt it best to keep him out of the realms until Vassago has been dealt with."

 

Slowly, the Emperor shook his head. "If the Star said this, then it must be true. Yet I must insist on meeting the young man myself. I- this is too fantastical to believe- and I have seen some fantastical things."

 

Muriel and Asra looked at each other. “So who’s going to go get him?” Muriel asked.

 

“Neither of us,” Asra replied firmly. “Look, I understand wanting to see proof, but Thomas is my world and I’m not going to put him in danger. I promise you I’ll bring him to meet you once this is over with, but I need you to believe me now. He is who we claim he is.”

 

The Emperor regarded him thoughtfully. “It is as you say,” he said finally. “I see no purpose to lying about this. You’re right; it’s best to keep him out of Vassago’s path, if he is truly the Fool.”

 

“He’s not the Fool, he’s Thomas,” Asra said quickly. “He’s only using the Fool’s body.”

 

“My boy, I propose that those are one and the same. If Thomas is not the Fool, how is he able to surpass common human limits in magic?” Asra opened his mouth to answer, then shut it, not knowing how to answer that. The Emperor smiled at them. “Come, I will take you to my castle. There we will discuss further plans with the Empress.”

 

* * *

 

Aisha had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. 

 

She and Salim had been on the cliff for several minutes, looking out over a lush, green forest. Off to the east, a great waterfall flowed down into the forest below. The sky above wheeled in bright oranges and pinks and blues, in a perpetual sunrise. Aisha looked at Salim; he looked back at her, smiling, tightening his grip on her hand. "We should bring Asra and Thomas here, when this is all over," Salim said softly. "They'd love it."

 

"They would," she agreed, and took a deep breath. The air was crisp and fresh. "Well, we're not going to find the lovers standing around here. Let's go see if we can get down by that waterfall."

 

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

 

The two of them walked hand-in-hand, enjoying the cool air and the birdsong echoing around them. It was so peaceful there, Aisha wasn't sure she wanted to leave. She knew she had to, but. . . "Time moves differently here," she said softly. "Why don't we enjoy our surroundings for a while?"

 

Salim smiled, stopped, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently, but said, "We shouldn't. This is too important. We don't know _how_  time moves here. We could be passing time faster than in the physical world."

 

"You're not pulling away, though," Aisha replied, and kissed him again. And then, with a sigh, she did pull away. "But you're right. We can come back here once this crisis is over. Alone, at first."

 

"I can agree with that," Salim murmured, and they started walking again. 

 

They came to the river that fed the waterfall, and were surprised to see a set of steep stone steps carved into the cliffside. They took the steps single-file, down into the valley. The spray from the waterfall misted over them, soaking their clothes and their skin. But as they descended the stairs, the air around them grew warmer, pleasantly so, until they were at the bottom. Aisha sent a wave of magic over them both to dry them, and then looked out over the pool that the waterfall fed. A path ran from the stairs and followed the river as it flowed away to the south. Salim gestured. Aisha nodded, and they took each others' hands again and started walking once more. 

 

The sound of the waterfall faded as they walked away from it, continuing to take in their surroundings. The birdsong was louder here, and Aisha thought she could hear other animals, as well. A feeling of peace settled over her, and she said, "I feel like I could stay here forever."

 

"I know how you feel," Salim answered. Then he stopped, repeating what she had said over in his head. "Something's wrong."

 

Aisha stopped and looked at him, confusion on her face. Then it dawned on her. "You're right. I- I keep forgetting that we're here for a reason. Do you think Vassago already got to them?"

 

"It's possible. Stay on your guard, my love. We don't know what we're going to find here."

 

Moving cautiously now, Aisha and Salim continued walking, searching for the Lovers. They came to a clearing, peaceful and beautiful. The trees surrounding the grove grew bright and strong, and vines of flowers wound their way up the trunks and through the limbs of the trees. Sitting in the center of the clearing, on two tree stumps, were two beautiful figures, bound in chains. 

 

Aisha and Salim approached cautiously as they looked up. "You have to get out of here," the male figure said in a low, urgent voice. "Vassago-"

 

"Vassago has been here," Aisha cut him off softly, taking a step closer. "Then this _is_  a trap."

 

The female figure closed her eyes. "Yes, but I'm not sure it's a trap for you- unless your names are Asra and Thomas?"

 

Salim and Aisha looked at each other. "Vassago expected them to be the ones to come here," Salim said. "Of course." Then he looked back at the Lovers. "We're not Asra and Thomas," he reassured them. "How can we help? Let me get these chains-" 

 

"No!" the male exclaimed. "Don't touch-"

 

The warning came too late. Chains sprang up from the ground and wrapped around his arms, pulling him to the ground. He cried out in surprise as Aisha rushed forward, magic in her hands. She grabbed the chains holding Salim and shoved her magic into them. An evil hiss resounded through the air, and the chains receded, releasing him. They took a step back, looking over them, perplexed. "I wish Thomas was here," Salim said, running a hand through his hair. "This is just like the chains in Chimes and Flamel's prison. They wouldn't be react to him."

 

"They might," Aisha contradicted softly. "That was the Devil's magic. This is someone else's entirely."

 

The woman gasped, her eyes going wide. "Is that who this trap is for?" she asked. "The people who defeated the Devil?"

 

"Yes," Aisha said slowly. "You've heard of them?"

 

"Yes," the man replied. "All of the Arcana know of him. They did us a great service by getting him under control." He took a deep breath. "We had hoped that it was just a coincidence, that Vassago was after _another_  Asra and Thomas. This is worse than we thought."

 

Again, Aisha and Salim exchanged looks. "Thomas is in the physical realm. He's safe. But Asra. . . We need to get to him, to warn him."

 

"Where is he?" the man asked.

 

"He's with the Emperor and Empress."

 

The woman's eyes sparkled. "You're gathering the Major Arcana to fight back, aren't you?" Salim and Aisha nodded again, in unison, and she continued, "It's too late for us. I don't think you can free us. We can feel ourselves being corrupted as we speak. But at least Thomas is safe from him. You. . . do know who he is, don't you?"

 

Again, they nodded. "We're aware. That's why he's in the physical world. We'll keep him safe."

 

"Good." She closed her eyes. "As long as he can't reach one of us, everything will be alright. He won't be able to do what he wants to."

 

"What exactly does he want to do?" Salim asked.

 

The Lovers looked at each other. "He's gathering our power," the man replied. "We wouldn't give it to him centuries ago, so he's taking it now. If he captures all of us, he'll be unstoppable."

 

"Unstoppable," Aisha murmured. "I don't like that word. Are you sure we can't help you?"

 

"You can help us best by getting out of here and getting the other-" The man's eyes widened in shock. "You said that Asra was with the Emperor and Empress?" 

 

"Yes," Salim said, alarm making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Why?"

 

"We just lost them," the woman whispered. "You have to go. He'll be here in a few minutes to take us. You can't fight him alone. Please, go, hurry!"

 

"We have to help Asra and Muriel," Aisha said urgently. "Salim-"

 

"I know, my love." His voice was tight with fear for his child. "I'm sorry," he said. Without waiting for a response, he took Aisha's hands, and they winked out of the realm.


	16. Battle for Vesuvia

Hours later, they were no closer to a solution about the Devil's realm than they had been when they started. Thomas was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't be best to let Vassago have it. It wasn't like the Devil could help them fight Vassago- if he wouldn't decide to help him.

 

As quickly as the thought came, Thomas dismissed it. No. He agreed to help Lucio because Lucio would help _him_. The Devil wouldn't subordinate himself to a human, no matter how powerful that human was. That didn't change the fact that they weren't going to give the Devil the chance to turn on them once he was free. 

 

_Friend?_  

 

Thomas stopped and looked around. "Faust?" he called out, looking around. After a second, he saw Faust sliding along the walls of the battlements. Thomas put his hands out and Faust slid up his arms, wrapping around his hand and squeezing. "What's wrong?"

 

_Asra!_  she replied, fear in her voice. _Where?_

"He's in the magical realms. He told you, he must have."

 

_Not!_

The word took him by surprise. "Not? He's not in the magical realms?"

 

_Lost!_

Cold fear gripped Thomas. Asra was lost? He let Faust slide up to his shoulder and rest there, curled around his upper arm, as he turned to head back into the palace, when his gaze fell again on the horizon. There, in the distance, he could see a black mass, heading towards Vesuvia. He squinted into the distance, finally reaching out with his magic to try to identify the mass.

 

And then he drew back in horror. It was an _army_. And they were all corrupted.

 

Thomas took off running, sprinting back into the castle, screaming for Nadia at the top of his voice. She found him, coming out of her private bedroom, robe wrapped around her body. "Thomas? Thomas! Calm down! What's wrong?"

 

His breath came in short, panicked gasps. "An army is approaching us. I think they're all corrupted."

 

Nadia's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "How did Vassago get an army to agree to attack us?"

 

"I don't know, but they'll be here in hours."

 

Determination set in Nadia's face. "Thank you, Thomas. Your quick warning may have saved us. Go gather Julian and Portia, and-"

 

"Nadia, that isn't everything," Thomas cut her off, feeling sick. "Faust says Asra is lost."

 

She stared at him for a moment, very still. "You may have to go after him," she said. "I was going to ask you to recall the magicians so they can help us, but if something's happened to Asra and Muriel. . ."

 

"What do we do?" Thomas's insides were all twisted up. Fear for Vesuvia warred with fear for Asra. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions."

 

Nadia regarded him for a moment, then said, "Go after Asra and Muriel. I will issue the muster to defend the city. But I'm going to need you, Thomas. If you can't find them, you need to come back. Understood?"

 

Thomas nodded and ran to the parlor that the magicians were in. Julian and Portia sat to one side of them, talking softly amongst themselves. Both looked up, surprised, when Thomas burst in. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," Julian said, standing. "Calm-"

 

"I can't!" Thomas exclaimed, going down to the floor beside Asra. "Faust says Asra's missing and Vassago somehow managed to raise an army of corrupted people that are coming this way!"

 

Julian cursed. "Right, you handle Asra, Pasha and I will go see if we can help Nadia. I'm so tired of this."

 

Thomas didn't respond, taking Asra by the shoulders and looking into his face. His face was still, peaceful, as was Muriel's. They didn't seem to be in any distress at all. Thomas took the deck from his pocket and shuffled through the cards, finding the Emperor and Empress. The edges were beginning to blur and crumble. Taking a deep breath, Thomas focused on the cards, willing himself to project into their realm. 

 

The world dropped away, and he found himself in darkness, absolutely still, absolutely silent. His heart pounded as he stretched his magic outward, forcing light into his surroundings. Slowly, they came into focus; the Emperor and Empress's realm was most certainly corrupted. Everything was disintegrating as he watched. "Asra!" he screamed into the oppressive darkness, fighting to move. It was like trying to move through goop. He screamed for Asra again, and then for Muriel. 

 

He only managed to go a handful of feet before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. What had happened here? Why didn't Asra and Muriel escape? "Asra," Thomas sobbed. "Please, answer me!"

 

_Thomas?!_

Asra's voice resounded in his head. His head jerked up, searching frantically for the source of the sound. "Asra?!" he screamed. "Where are you?!"

 

_We escaped! Hold on! I'm pulling you out of there!_

The ground began to fall away from him, and he reached frantically out with his magic, finding Asra's and holding on for dear life. In seconds, he felt a rush and he was back in his body, held tight by Asra. "Why did you go in after us?!" Asra cried, embracing him frantically. "I thought we were going to lose you!"

 

"Faust- Faust said you were lost," Thomas said, sounding like he was going to cry. "I didn't know what to think-"

 

"We were lost," Muriel said, a shudder in his voice. "The Emperor and Empress managed to free us at the last second. I don't think rallying the Major Arcana is going to work. We can't get ahead of Vassago."

 

Asra wasn't listening. His embrace on Thomas tightened, and he buried his face in Thomas's shoulder. Thomas was listening, however. "We have a problem here, in this world," he said softly. Quickly, he told them what was happening. 

 

"Who is left of the Major Arcana?" came Aisha's voice. They looked over at her and Salim.

 

Thomas looked at the deck, shuffling through the cards. "Thirteen," he said, and named them off. "But we have to defend Vesuvia right now."

 

"This is a distraction," Muriel muttered. 

 

"It might be a distraction, but that army is real," Thomas said, sitting up but not leaving Asra's embrace. "I saw them myself."

 

"Let's find Nadia," Salim said, standing. "We need to see what we can do to help."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they stood on the palace wall Thomas had seen the army from, watching as Vesuvia's army marched out to meet them. Thomas took Asra's hand, who took Muriel's, and down the line until all of the magic users were linked. "On the count of three," Thomas said in a low voice. "One. . . two. . . three!"

 

Together, the magicians pooled their magic and expanded it outward. A shield flickered into existence, pushing out to the very ends of the city, and holding. "I wish we could protect the soldiers," Nadia said, her voice strained.

 

"They need to be able to fight," Asra replied, holding Thomas's hand tightly. "They wouldn't be able to if we were to cover them with the shield. This is just to protect the city."

 

"How long can we hold this?" Portia asked. She was already beginning to sound strained. 

 

"For as long as possible," Salim answered.

 

Thomas closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the fighting. He didn't want to stand there, watching people die. He wanted to be down there, fighting, helping keep people safe, even as he understood why he was up there and not in the defense force. He wasn't a soldier; he barely had any experience fighting at all. He didn't have any experience with such large-scale defense, either, but he knew more about it than he knew about fighting.

 

Portia was the first to need to back away from the defense. Julian caught her as she staggered, guided her to one of the chairs set up on the palace walls in case they needed to rest. Nadia was next, leaving Asra, Muriel, Thomas, and Asra's parents. One by one, they fell away, until it was only Asra and Thomas left standing. The shield had retreated with each magician who had to back away, until only the palace was contained. Asra's hand shook in Thomas's; he gritted his teeth, focusing entirely on maintaining the shield over the palace. Thomas saw his distress and said, his own voice strained, "Let go. You're overextending yourself."

 

Asra's fingers tightened over Thomas's instead, and he gave him a sickly smile. "You can't protect the castle alone."

 

"We don't even know if this is still necessary."

 

"Until we get orders otherwise, I'm staying right beside you." Thomas let his fingers go slack, trying to encourage Asra to let go. He only held on tighter. "Thomas, stop," Asra gasped. "I'm fine."

 

"No, you're not." Salim came up beside them, and took Asra's other hand again. As Asra started to protest, Salim cut him off, "I've had enough time to rest. You're going to hurt yourself, Asra."

 

Asra laughed. "This is more important. I-"

 

Aisha took Thomas's other hand. "Go rest," Aisha said. "Please, Asra. You need to rest too, Thomas."

 

"I'm fine," Thomas replied. 

 

"Both of you are ridiculous," Julian said from behind them. None of them turned. "I've just gotten word from Nadia that the battle is just about over. We won. Vassago's army was nothing but phantoms, like the ones that attacked Thomas, Asra, and Muriel when they went to Nopal. It was very easy to defeat them. The only problem is that everyone who was in their path is corrupted."

 

Wincing, Thomas dropped the shield. Asra did so as well, and immediately sagged against Thomas. Thomas supported him as best he could. "Let me guess," Thomas said dryly. "You're going to want to cut me again."

 

Julian shook his head slowly. "We're going to try it without that component this time. I don't want to keep hurting you. But we need to do something about Vassago. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with the corruption. Every time he figures out how to infect everyone again, it's harder to cure. I'm afraid that we're going to get to the point where we _can't_."

 

Asra shuddered, and stood up straight. Before he could say anything, Julian's eye fixed on him. "You. Bed. Now."

 

"Oh, give me a-"

 

"Asra," Julian cut him off, his voice nearly threatening, "you're still not recovered from your near-death experience and I don't want to even imagine the kind of stress protecting the whole city put on you. You too, Thomas. All of you. Get some rest."

 

Asra sighed and nodded, still leaning on Thomas. Thomas could feel Asra's exhaustion in every shaking breath he took as they headed back into the palace. "Are you going to make it?" Thomas asked quietly.

 

"I don't have much of a choice," Asra replied wryly. "I can get back to our room." He closed his eyes. "How far into the city to you think they got? Do you think they got to the shop?"

 

"That's an unpleasant thought," Thomas replied. "Once we're rested we should go down there and make sure everything is alright."

 

"Yes. Maybe stay there for the night." A shudder ran through him. "I need to be alone with you for a bit. I'm beginning to get overwhelmed."

 

"Beginning?" Thomas asked teasingly. "You mean that between nearly becoming irreparably corrupted and getting stabbed in the back, you _aren't_ already over-"

 

A shimmer of foreign magic rushed through Thomas, and he stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes. "Thomas?" Asra asked, standing up straight.

 

"Arioch is here," Thomas replied in a dark voice.

 

Asra stared at him, wide-eyed. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

 

"Our magic was linked for a few days, remember? I can sense him. He's here."

 

"Where?" Asra's eyes narrowed. He shoved back the exhaustion and tested his magic. He would be pushing it, but he could fight.

 

Thomas's gaze slid to him as he started walking. "Go get your parents."

 

"What? I'm not letting you-"

 

"Asra, if _Vassago_  is here, we can't fight him alone," Thomas said firmly. "We're too depleted. You might want to get Muriel, too."

 

"But-"

 

"Please," Thomas begged. "Last time you fought Vassago, you nearly died. I can't risk that again. _Please_."

 

Asra looked like he was going to refuse again. Instead, he put a hand to his face, taking a deep breath, then leaned forward and kissed Thomas. "Be careful, please," he whispered. And then he ran in the opposite direction. Thomas turned back forward, and started walking, his hands itching with fire. He was never one to hold grudges, but this was a _big_  one. It was Arioch's fault that Asra had turned on him, Arioch's fault that Asra had suffered so much under the corruption. He wanted someone to suffer for every minute Asra did. 

 

Arioch's magic was beckoning him, calling him. He was walking into a trap, he knew. Vassago would be with Arioch. He knew Vassago wanted to get his hands on him. He just had to believe that he could hold him off until help got to him. 

 

He found the cat in the master ball room. His gaze fell on Arioch, and their eyes met and held for several seconds. There was something other than hostility in the cat's eyes, something that Thomas couldn't identify. Vassago stood by one of the staircases, looking up in curiosity. "So you came," he said. "Where's your lover?"

 

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you near him again," Thomas snarled. "You nearly killed him last time."

 

Vassago _tut_ 'ed. "Unintended," he said firmly. "I was aiming for you."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You can stop playing dumb and stop stalling for time. We both know what I want." Vassago took a step closer, and Thomas summoned his magic to his hands. It was difficult; he was so tired. Regardless, the flames that appeared in his palms were real. Vassago stopped. "I will make a deal with you," Vassago said.

 

Thomas didn't want to entertain any deals Vassago could offer, but he had to stall him, one way or another. "I'm listening."

 

"You all seem terrified of the corruption," Vassago replied smoothly, taking another step closer. Thomas backed away. "It isn't a crucial part of my plan for the physical world. I can make it go away- if you come with me."

 

Shaking his head, Thomas replied, "Why would that be something I'd bargain with you about? We have a way of defeating the corruption."

 

"Are you sure?" Vassago's eyes were bright, almost hungry, as he looked at Thomas intensely. "It takes longer to work every time you use it, doesn't it? The effects overtake you faster?"

 

"I haven't noticed," Thomas said dryly. Where was Asra? Where were the others? "And I still don't care. I don't want you to have what you want. You need me to get it, don't you? I refuse. There is _nothing_  you can do or say to change my mind."

 

"Be careful how you challenge me," Vassago said softly, taking another step closer, as Thomas continued to back up. "Everyone has a breaking point. It's just a matter of finding yours."

 

Thomas shook his head. He knew he had a breaking point. He wasn't about to admit that to Vassago. But where were the others? Surely Asra had found them by now. "What have you done to my friends?" he demanded harshly. 

 

Vassago blinked, taken aback by the question. "I haven't done a thing to them, my dear," he said. "I've been with you for the last five minutes or so." A vicious grin spread over Vassago's face. "Maybe they've decided to let you handle this yourself."

 

With that, Vassago rushed him. Thomas brought his hands up and deflected Vassago's magic. Every strike Thomas deflected was exhaustive agony. He felt like he could barely stand, but somehow forced himself to fight. He reached out frantically with his magic, searching for Asra. He felt him coming closer, impressing on him to hold on, that he was almost there.

 

As they fought, Arioch did his best to distract Thomas. But he was behaving strangely. Multiple times, Arioch had the opportunity to scratch or bite him, and never took any of them. Arioch ran between his legs and Thomas tripped, going down the the floor. Vassago yelled in triumph, and Thomas felt rather than saw the magic building in Vassago's hands. Arioch was still tangled up in his legs; Thomas grabbed the cat and turned, shielding Arioch with his body as Vassago's flames raked over his back. He screamed, even as he felt Arioch's presence in his mind, a frantic jumble of questions. Thomas managed to push the cat away before collapsing to the ground, writhing.

 

"How good of you to protect my familiar," Vassago said wryly, over Thomas's groans. "Arioch, come." Arioch hesitated by Thomas's head, nudging him. Frowning, Vassago repeated the command, and Arioch's magic swept over Thomas, easing the pain. Then he obeyed Vassago, trotting over to him. Thomas fought his way to his feet and turned back to Vassago. "You're going to need to do better than that," Thomas ground out. Arioch's healing helped ease the pain, but it hadn't healed him completely.

 

Vassago was about to retort when Asra burst into the ballroom, followed closely by Nadia, his parents, Portia, Muriel, and Julian. Julian wasted no breath, rushing at Vassago, a dagger flashing in his hand. Vassago barely had time to bring up a shield. Julian slammed into it; the harder he pushed against it, the harder the shield pushed back against him. 

 

Asra and Portia rushed over to Thomas. Asra grabbed his arms, running his hands over them and his body, searching frantically. "Did he hurt you?" Asra asked frantically. 

  
"Yes, but I'm alright," Thomas answered.

 

At Thomas's words, Asra let go and whirled to face Vassago. His magic whipped around him; water droplets formed in the air and stiffened into ice crystals. Asra raised a hand and flicked his wrist, and the icicles hurled at Vassago, pelting his shield. It shattered, and several dozen of the shards found home. Vassago grunted, as Julian rushed forward, dagger flashing. Vassago raised a hand and a sword appeared in it, catching Julian's blade on it and flinging it aside. Julian backed off immediately as Aisha and Salim raised their magic. It swirled around the room in a vortex.

 

Vassago snarled, and raised his hand. He vanished in a flash of light, leaving the rest of them panting. Asra went to his knees. gasping, shaking, and Thomas went down with him, embracing him. They held each other, shaking. 

 

Nadia looked around at all of them. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. We can't rest. The people need to be cured of the corruption again, before it becomes a problem."  
  


"Vassago said that it was getting harder to cure it," Thomas said, his voice dull with exhaustion. "What if we _can't_?"

 

Everyone was quiet. Finally, Julian said, his voice heavy, "I'm sorry, Thomas. I don't think trying it without your blood is a good idea. Asra, can you-"

 

"I can't," Asra replied, sounding like he would cry if he wasn't so exhausted. "That spell took all that I had left."

 

"I can heal him," Portia said, taking Thomas's hand. "Sorry, Thomas."

 

"We have to do what we have to do." He disentangled himself from Asra and stood.

 

Asra stood with him. "I'm still going with you. I may not be able to heal you but I- I want to be there. With you."

 

"Whoever's coming, come on," Julian said, exhaustion making him short. Glances were exchanged, and Asra, Thomas, and Portia followed Julian out of the ballroom.

 


	17. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Note: Suicidal Ideation

_Asra stood in the center of the shop floor, alone, looking lost, heartbroken, shattered. His hands were flithy, as were his clothes. "Thomas," he whispered, bringing his ash-covered hands to his face. The name fell from his lips again, a choking sob this time. He went to his knees, crying harder than he could ever remember crying before. The world seemed darker, unbearably isolated. Life no longer held any meaning for him. Every breath was painful, every moment agony. The future was desolate and bleak._

_It wasn't a future he wanted to see._

_The thought stilled his tears as his heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't bear the thought of living without him. The pain was the worst he'd ever experienced in his life, and he'd give anything to_ not _feel it anymore. He just wanted the agony to end. He looked up, frightened and small. Some part of him screamed at him to stop, to think things through, but he shut out that small voice. He didn't want to live without him._

_He didn't want to_ live _._

_Shaking, he rose to his feet, his eyes darting over the herbs and reagents Thomas had kept stocked in this shop. He knew very well some of them were poisonous. Mixing just a bit with lapsang souchong would. . ._

Are you sure you want to do that?

 

 _The voice wasn't his own. Asra looked around frantically, fearing grief was making him hallucinate._ I promise you, I am very real.

 

_"Who- who are you?" Asra asked in frightened, small voice._

Check your tarot deck.

 

 _Shaking, Asra pulled the deck from his bag and shuffled through the cards. His trembling fingers stopped at the Devil._ Yes, _came the voice again,_ you've found me. _When Asra didn't say anything, just stared at the card in wonder, the Devil continued_ , You do not want to die, Asra, do you? Your will to survive is too strong.

 

_Tears flooded Asra's eyes again. "I'm not strong enough to live without him. . ."_

What if I were to tell you that you don't have to?

 

 _Abruptly the tears halted. Asra's mind reeled. He wasn't as familiar with the Devil as he was with other Arcana, but he knew that the Devil's offers always,_ always _came with strings attached. And yet. . . "How?" Asra asked, afraid to let himself hope._

First, I need your word that you will see this through. Throw out the poisonous reagents if you must. Once we've begun dealing, you _will_  see it through. 

 

_Asra stared at the card, heart still hammering in his chest. "That's. . . that's not necessary," he said finally, fighting to calm his pounding heart. "If you can bring him back-"_

I can't, not alone. But with your help. . . And I ask only a trifle in return.

 

_"What? What do you-?"_

Patience, Asra. Go get yourself cleaned up and eat something. You will feel better. We will talk when your mind is clearer. I will be here. Just remember: we can give you your beloved back. You just need to hold on long enough to do it.

 

_And then the voice was gone. Asra picked up the card, turning it in his fingers, his thoughts in turmoil. That conversation had cut through the desperation to get away from the agony of losing his lover to the plague, and the idea that he could have him back. . . but at what cost?_

_Then he set the card back in the deck and climbed the stairs to the living area. It didn't matter what the cost would be. It was justified, no matter what it was._

* * *

 

Thomas's eyes fluttered open, his mind reeling. "Asra?" he called out softly. 

 

He felt Asra stir beside him. "Mm. . . Did you call me?" he replied sleepily.

 

"Yes, I- I'm sorry. I'd let you sleep, but- I had another dream."

 

Asra yawned. "It must've been important for you to wake me instead of waiting for morning. I can't wait to hear it."

 

Thomas steeled himself. "It. . . it was a dream of you."

 

"Mm. . . haven't all of them been so far?"

 

Shaking his head, Thomas replied, "This was. . . this was different. I wasn't there. I think. . . I think it was right after you discovered that I had died. You were so hopeless that you. . . the thought crossed your mind to poison yourself, and-"

 

Asra went still. "And the Devil stopped me," Asra finished his thought softly. Thomas nodded, and Asra took a shuddering breath. "I want you to understand that that was the darkest moment of my life. I don't know if I'd have gone through with it if the Devil hadn't come to me when he did, but I have _never_  felt that hopeless again. If you're afraid for me, you needn't be."

 

Thomas shook his head again. "Thank you for that. I- I didn't know-"

 

"You didn't know because I never told you. I don't like thinking about that moment." Asra put his arms around Thomas and pulled on him until Thomas rolled over on top of him, then locked his hands around Thomas's shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck with his thumb. "But that about seals it. There's no way you're remembering these things on your own because you weren't there to remember that. I just wish I knew what Vassago is thinking, showing you these things."

 

"What if he's trying to bribe me?" Thomas asked softly. "I know I accepted that those memories were lost, but I've never stopped wishing it wasn't so. I want to remember my life with you. What if Vassago somehow knows this and is trying to bribe me?"

 

"Will it work?"

 

"Of course not," Thomas scoffed. Asra smiled as he continued, "But I don't like that he's just _giving_  me these memories. Remember how I used to break when you tried to help me remember? What if, when he realizes that I'm not going to take the bait, he takes the memories and it breaks me?"

 

"I'll just have to fix you." Asra didn't sound the least bit concerned, but Thomas could see it in his eyes; he was nervous. "Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

 

"I don't know."

 

The nervousness in Asra's eyes gave way to mischievousness, and a certain sultry look. "Want to try to wear you out?"

 

Thomas decided to play along, trying and failing to keep a straight face. A grin spread across his lips as he pretended to mull it over. "Depends on what you have in mind."

 

"Why don't I show you what I have in mind?" Without waiting for Thomas to respond, Asra rolled over, pinning Thomas's wrists to the bed and kissing him hard.

 

Thomas returned the kiss passionately, and when they broke, he said, breathless, "Yes, please do wear me out."

 

Asra grinned and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

It was midmorning before they were awake enough to get up. Thomas checked Asra over, ignoring his protests that he was alright, checking for residual exhaustion or ill effects from his brush with death. "Humor me," Thomas said at the third such protest. Asra heaved a sigh and kissed him, quick at first, then slower and languid, and and Thomas kissed him back, but stopped the third. "Asra, please. I'm serious."

 

"Fine," he huffed, but was grinning. 

 

After that, they left the room and went to the parlor the group had been meeting in. "Look who's finally awake!" Julian exclaimed, teasing. "You'd think you hadn't slept in days."

 

"I felt like I hadn't," Asra replied, sitting down with Thomas on a loveseat across from his parents. "We have something to tell you. We're not sure if it's a problem yet, but it's starting to look like it is."

 

"Oh, what now?" Portia exclaimed, sounding exasperated. 

 

"I think Vassago is digging up my memories from before I died of the plague and sending them to me, somehow," Thomas answered. "I've had multiple dreams that Asra says are more or less accurate to what actually happened. Except this time he sent me one of _Asra's_  memories."

 

They all looked at each other. "What kind of game is he playing?" Julian mused.

 

"We don't know," Asra said, "but we suspect that he's trying to bribe him. Dangle his memory in front of him in return for cooperation with his plans."

 

"It won't work, of course," Thomas said quickly, "but, well- my memory seems to be a tricky thing. And a dangerous thing, given what used to happen to me when Asra would try to restore it. I'm afraid he's going to take the memories back and it's going to break me."

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Asra said, "I'm confident that I can set him right if that happens. I'd rather it didn't, though. Which means. . ." He seemed to steel himself. "Which means I'm taking a vial of that cure and going after him." 

  
Everyone, including Thomas, objected. "Are you kidding me, Asra?" came Thomas's protest. "After everything he's put us through-"

 

"We're going to have to take him out eventually," Asra cut him off. "I injured him yesterday. I know I can hurt him now."

 

"I'm going too," Thomas said quickly, before Asra could say more.

 

Asra shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

 

"You can't stop me!"

 

"You're right, I can't, but I can ask you to stay." Asra ran a hand down the side of Thomas's face and lowered his voice. "I just want you to be safe. I _need_  you to be safe."

 

"You can't go after Vassago alone," Nadia said firmly. "And Thomas held his own against Vassago, as well. If he wants to go, then he can go. But I'd be uncomfortable with just the two of you."

 

"We'll go," Aisha said, as Salim nodded.

 

"I will, as well," Muriel added, looking away. 

 

Asra looked like he was going to argue for a second, and then just nodded. "Alright. I. . . I didn't want to go alone. I'm going to need help distracting him if I'm going to get that needle in him. But I want you all to take my lead. Don't act on your own."

 

"I can agree with that," Thomas said. 

 

The others nodded their agreement, and Asra stood. The others stood with him. He pulled the deck out, and his expression went dark as he shook ashen flakes from it. "It looks like Vassago has been busy," he said in a deadly soft voice. "Only the Devil remains. It would figure he'd save that one for last, since the Devil can't fight back."

 

"We're leaving now?" Salim asked.

 

"Yes," Asra replied, tucking the remains of his deck back in his pocket. "It's time to end this. Let's go out to the fountain. It's easiest for me to travel through water."

 

The five of them left the room and headed for the garden, and then the fountain. Asra trailed his fingers in the water, his expression pensive, and then said, "Everyone sit around the card." He laid it on the lip of the fountain, and the five of them arranged themselves in a semi-circle around it. They joined hands, and the world almost immediately fell away from Thomas with a rush.

 

When he came back to himself, he was in a dimly lit room. He stood, letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings. It seemed he was in the living space of the shop, laying on the bed. He was alone, and- why would he be alone? He had others with him, hadn't he?

 

He got to his feet and looked around the small room, searching for any sign of his missing friends. It was dark out; moonlight poured into the room from the window. He lit the lantern at the foot of the bed, calling out softly for Asra. He heard footsteps on the stairs, and Asra emerged through the beaded curtain. "Hey," he said, looking concerned. "Are you alright? You sounded frightened."

 

"I-" He couldn't make words form; they stuck in his throat. "I thought we were going back to the Devil's realm, and-"

 

"Whoa, that- that sounds like quite a nightmare." Asra came over to him and scooped him up into his arms, kissing his temple. Thomas relaxed in his arms. It was a nightmare. . . just a nightmare. Asra kissed him over and over, murmuring comforting words, his embrace tightening. His kisses became more heated and desperate, and Thomas kissed back fiercely.

 

But something felt _wrong_.

 

Just as Thomas was about to break away from him, Asra pulled back, hand in his hair. His fingers closed over the locks and less-than-gently pulled back. "How about I help you forget that nasty nightmare?" he purred, his voice low and sultry. Thomas, enthralled, let Asra force him to his knees and yank his head back as he bent to kiss him, hard. Thomas reached up to push him away, but Asra grabbed one of his wrists with his free hand and yanked it away. "Ah-ah- you know better than that," Asra said, a cold smile on his face.

 

Thomas shook his head. Asra got rough with him on occassion, but it was always playful. This was scary; it felt like Asra actually wanted to hurt him. "You're- not Asra," Thomas managed to gasp out, holding himself absolutely still.

 

Asra's expression morphed to surprise, and then a broad grin spread across his face. "What gave me away?" Thomas said nothing, and the imposter flung him to the floor as his visage rippled, shifting until he was looking at Vassago. "Ah well. It's such a shame that didn't work. Maybe we can still come to an equitable agreement. How are you enjoying the memories I'm allowing you?"

 

Thomas drew himself up onto his knees. "How do you have access to my memory?" he demanded, his heart racing. He reached out with his magic, searching frantically, and hit an impenatrable wall. 

 

"You didn't think I'd let you call your friends, did you?" Vassago asked softly. "As for how I have access to your memory. . . I suppose if I want your cooperation, I need to be honest. The Magician. I can only restore to you memories that your lover shares with you, but it's better than nothing, wouldn't you agree?" Vassago leaned in close. "Haven't you ever wondered how your relationship grew to the point where Asra couldn't bear to live without you?"

 

He had. "Not at all," Thomas lied, "and if the memories require me to work with you, I'd rather die."

 

"We can't have you dying." Vassago rubbed his chin. "Very well. I know you have a breaking point. I intend to find it. Just remember, I tried a more civil path first."

 

With that, he faded into nothing, and the room shifted until he was in a bare dungeon room, the cell door wide open. Frantically, Thomas reached out with his magic again, and this time it recoiled on him, lashing at him viciously. Thomas shouted in surprise and pain, wrapping his arms around himself. So he couldn't find Asra by magic. He staggered to his feet and out of the cell, struggling to remain calm. He had been in the Devil's realm before, and had beaten it then. He could beat it again. He just had to keep his wits about him. 

 


	18. Breaking Point

Asra looked around in wonder. He felt the mask on his face, looked down and saw the costume he'd worn to the last three masquerades. Thomas liked it; Thomas didn't like change much, so he just went with it. It was better than forcing his beloved to get used to a new costume every year. He knew indulging Thomas's dislike of change wasn't doing him any favors, but it was a party costume. They could work on his fear of change in other ways.

 

And right now, he wanted to find Thomas. He was supposed to be with him. It was _desperately_  urgent that Asra find him, he knew. A band in the corner played a lovely ballad, and Asra wanted so badly to dance with-

 

-no. No, that wasn't right. Nothing about this situation was right, but he couldn't figure out what was _wrong_  about it. He pushed through the crowd, searching. 

 

There. He saw him. Moving as quickly as he could in the crowded ballroom, Asra made his way urgently to Thomas's side, taking his hands. "There you are," he said in relief. "I'm glad I found you."

 

"I'm glad you found me, too," Thomas replied, a soft smile on his lips. "Dance with me?"

 

 _No!_ Heedless of the warning in his head, Asra lead Thomas out onto the dance floor, his heart full. He loved these parties, since he had Thomas. He loved spending the night reveling, dancing with he beloved. He could spend forever here, with Thomas, dancing. . .

 

" _Asra!_ "

 

Asra's head jerked up and he twisted to see who had called him. Cold dread gripped him as he saw another Thomas, this one dressed in street clothes, no mask, looking frantic. Thomas screamed again, even as the Thomas in his arms reached up and turned his face back to him. "What are you looking at so intensely? Relax."

 

"No," Asra muttered, and yanked away from the imposter. This _was_  an imposter. There was no masquerade. This was all fake. Asra backed away and shoved through the revelers, tearing himself away from hands that grasped his sleeves, calling for him to stay and enjoy the party. "Thomas!" Asra screamed, reaching for him through the crowd. Thomas surged forward and their fingers entwined.

 

Abruptly, the ballroom melted away, the cheerful calls and laughter growing distorted and ugly. Asra held his head even as Thomas's magic washed over him, soothing the echoes in his mind. When Asra looked again, he saw that he was wearing his usual outfit again, the masquerade costume gone. "Thank you," he murmured, embracing him. "I don't know what that was, but-"

 

"He tried to seduce me, too." Thomas looked away. "It wasn't hard to tell that it wasn't you."

 

Alarm lanced through Asra. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, dread in every syllable.

 

Thomas shook his head. "No. Once I made it clear I knew it was him, he didn't touch me. We need to find the others. I don't know if Vassago will be able to fool them."

 

"You're right." 

 

Thomas felt Asra's magic reach out, and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. "Asra, don't-"

 

The warning came too late. Asra's magic snapped back at him, lashing him. He grunted and stumbled, and Thomas reached out to steady him. "What the hell?" 

 

"I don't know, but the same thing happened to me when I tried to find you. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

 

Asra shook his head, looking around desolately. "I'm not sure that will work," he said softly. "We share my heart. We're connected. There's no such connection betweeen us and Mom, Dad, and Muriel."

 

Thomas stared at him, trying to figure out what to do next. "What do you think we should do?" he asked finally.

 

Asra shivered, looking around the now-desolate room. "I guess doing it the hard way is the only way we're going to make any progress," he said finally. He reached into his bag and felt for the syringe. Finding it, he relaxed. "We still have the medicine. With any luck, we'll be able to end this if we come upon Vassago again."

 

They started walking together, down a seemingly endless cold stone corridor. Thomas looked around nervously. "Vassago came to me and offered to give me any memory of us that you have," he said. Asra stiffened beside him. "He said he has access to them through the Magician."

 

"So he was trying to bribe you," Asra murmured. "What did you say?"

 

"I turned him down, of course. And then he threatened to find my breaking point, and told me to remember that he tried to be civil about this." 

 

"That sounds worrying." Asra frowned, the gears in his head turning. "If he thinks he's been _civil_  so far, I hate to see what he thinks being _un_ civil looks like."

 

"I'm worried about that, too. We can't let him do whatever he's planning."

 

"I don't know that we can stop him." Asra's voice shook almost imperceptibly. He was afraid. They turned a corner, and Asra closed his eyes. Thomas felt Asra's magic inching away from him, careful, careful. . .

 

It didn't lash back at him. Thomas held his breath, hopeful, as Asra glanced at him, then stretched his magic out further. Again, it was unimpeded. "They're together," he said, his voice dark. "I don't like this. It feels like a trap. Why would he let us use magic now?"

 

"Maybe it was just to try to keep us apart," Thomas suggested. 

 

Asra shook his head. "It might be that, but. . . it still smells. Be on your guard."

 

Thomas nodded, and they crept forward, following the pull of Asra's magic. Thomas reached out as well, searching, and found Asra's parents, and Muriel- and Arioch. "Wait," Thomas said, drawing them to a stop. "Arioch is here."

 

"I'd find it strange if he wasn't here." Asra sounded confused.

 

Thomas shook his head. "He feels. . . hesitant. Confused. He's in distress."

 

Asra stared at him. Then he looked away. "I know it's hard," Asra said, his voice soft with sympathy. "You connected with him. If something's happened to him, you'll be acutely aware of it. But we can't focus on him right now. We have to assume that he'd just as quickly betray us again, even if we did help him. If he needs help and we can help him, we'll do so- _after_  his master has been taken care of."

 

Thomas swallowed hard and nodded. "I understand all that. But he threatened to get uncivil. Would he hurt his own familiar to get at me?"

 

"I wouldn't put it past him, given what we've seen of him," Asra said softly. 

 

They continued walking in silence, coming to a set of blood red doors. "Well, that isn't ominous at all," Asra muttered. "They're behind this door."

 

"So is Arioch." Thomas paused, his hand over the door's handle. His eyes narrowed. "So is Vassago. We have to be absolutely ready, Asra."

 

Asra took a deep breath, then nodded to the door. "I'm ready."

 

Thomas inhaled, exhaled, and grabbed the handle and pushed. The door swung open easily into a large room, like the Devil's throne room, except without the throne- or the Devil. Vassago stood on a raised dais before a portal of swirling color and light. He turned as the door opened. "Ah, good of you to finally join us," Vassago said.

 

Asra's gaze swept over the room, finally coming to rest on his parents and Muriel, all sitting on the floor, hands bound behind their backs. "Asra, be careful!" Aisha cried. Vassago gestured, and electricity coursed through her, cutting off any further words. 

 

Asra's eyes narrowed in fury. "Stop," he snarled. "What do you want?"

 

"You know very well what I want." Vassago's gaze turned to Thomas. "How much do you care for these people?"

 

Thomas swallowed hard, the threat crystal clear. "You said you weren't interested in death."

 

"I'm not. I have no intention of killing them- but I can make them wish I would."

 

"Don't," Muriel called, his rumbling voice as close to panic as Thomas had ever heard it. "You can't give in-" Muriel's voice cut off in a grunt. He held his breath for three heartbeats before roaring in pain.

 

"Stop!" Asra cried. "Thomas, we have to-"

  
"I know! Quickly!"

 

Vassago's eyes widened as they bolted for him, not expecting them to make a sudden move with hostages in the balance. The three of them quickly found themselves in a deadly dance. Vassago's blade fended off Asra and Thomas's magic as they split and came at him from either side. 

 

Thomas saw Asra reach into his bag for the cure, and lashed out at Vassago particularly hard. “Over here, ugly!” Thomas snapped, and dodged away from Vassago’s strike. Asra had the syringe in his hand now. Thomas only had to distract him a moment longer, and-

 

As Thomas lashed out with his magic again, Asra lunged. Vassago took a step back out of the way, and his hand shot out, catching Asra’s wrist. He twisted hard and Asra cried out, the needle falling from his fingers. Vassago twisted harder, beating down, driving Asra to his knees. 

 

Thomas backed up as Vassago looked from Asra to the needle on the floor and back. “And what is that, hm? Your pathetic little cure?” He had Asra’s hand at an unnatural angle; just a little pressure made Asra hiss in pain. 

 

“Stop,” Thomas said. “You’ve won this one. Let him go.”

 

“I think not, dear Thomas.” Vassago stared down at Asra, at his mercy. “I could break his wrist if I wanted to. Of course, he could heal himself just as quickly here. He doesn’t have his body. But he can certainly feel pain.”

 

Thomas’s stomach dropped. “No, don’t-“

 

Vassago’s hand jerked. A sickening crack resounded in the chamber, and an instant later, Asra screamed, a sound unlike anything Thomas had ever heard before. “Stop!” he cried, taking a step forward.

 

Vassago let Asra drop to the floor, writhing, as he looked up at Thomas. “You know how to stop me,” Vassago said blankly. “Well?”

 

“Thomas- Don’t-“ Asra gasped. In response, Vassago sent a wave of electricity through him. Asra jerked, another scream catching in his throat. Vassago looked up into Thomas’s horrified face, waited a moment, and then did it again, and again. The chamber filled with the sounds of Asra’s screams. Aisha and Thomas both wept openly, as Salim and Muriel struggled in their bonds. “Well?” Vassago demanded, pausing and speaking in the ragged quiet that followed. “Are you prepared to give me what I want, or do I have to hurt your lover some more?”

 

“Don’t you dare, Thomas,” Asra managed to hiss through the pain. In response, Vassago shocked him again, keeping up the current until Asra’s scream reached into an agonized shriek. 

 

Thomas’s willpower broke. “Stop!” he screeched over Asra. “Stop! I’ll do what you say!”

 

Abruptly, Vassago cut off the current coursing through Asra’s body. Asra went limp and laid still. Thomas swallowed hard, watching Vassago, watching him. “Get away from him first,” Thomas said, his voice quaking. 

 

Vassago smiled indulgently, bowed, and stepped away from Asra. “Thomas, you can’t,” Salim said in a tight voice. “He wins if you-“

 

“What’s this?” Vassago cut him off. “Do you want me to hurt your child some more?” Salim’s mouth snapped shut as Thomas approached Vassago at a dirge’s pace.

 

“You have me now,” Thomas whispered. “Let them go.”

 

“As you wish.” With a flick of his wrist, Muriel, Aisha, and Salim were free. 

 

Asra’s parents ran to his fallen form, while Muriel stood, a look of pure rage on his face. “You’re going to regret all of this,” he snarled. 

 

“And who's going to make me regret it? You?” Vassago’s face twisted into an ugly grin. “Thomas, get over here, unless you want to see Asra tortured more.” 

 

Thomas came to stand in front of Vassago. “Aisha, Salim,” he said over his shoulder. “Tell Asra that I love-“

 

He didn’t get the full sentence out. Vassago seized his wrist. Pain blossomed through his body, as if someone had poured scalding water over him. His voice raised in a scream that cut off abruptly as he disintegrated into ash. Vassago, wasting no time, vanished in a flash of light. 

 

Muriel knelt next to Aisha and Salim, his magic sweeping over Asra. His face contorted with pain. "We have to get him back to the physical realm," he said in a low, urgent voice. As he did so, the chamber began to tremble and shake, and the walls began disintegrating. "Now!" Muriel shouted.

 

"Hold onto me!" Salim yelled. He embraced Asra's still body, waited to feel Aisha and Muriel's hands on his back and shoulders, and then summoned all of his magic as the chamber collapsed in their wake.


	19. Enough

 Julian watched the magicians with no small amount of trepidation. Every once in a while, one of them whimpered. “Can we pull them back if it sounds like they’re in trouble?” Julian asked his companions.

 

“I’m sure they could do it, if they were here.” Julian could hear the concern in Nadia’s voice. “I don’t know how, and I doubt Portia knows.” She looked questioningly at Portia. She just shook her head.

 

When Asra whimpered again for the third time in as many minutes, Julian made a decision. “I’m going to try to wake them up. Something’s wrong.”

 

This time, a sharp gasp came from Muriel, and Nadia nodded once. “You’re right. They’re in distress. We have to-“

 

And then Asra started screaming.

 

It was a ghastly, horrifying sound, one that Julian had never heard him make. Julian went down to the ground beside him, reaching out to grab his shoulders, to shake him. A spark flared under his fingers, and he drew back with a yelp. “What the-?!”

 

“What’s happening?!” Portia cried over Asra’s screams. “Ilya, do something!”

 

“I’m trying!” Julian cried back, trying to touch Asra again. Again, his fingers sparked when he touched him. “Where is this electricity coming from?!”

 

And then he stopped, abruptly, slumping over. Julian caught him and laid him down, hand hovering over Asra’s mouth and nose. He felt nothing. Frantically, Julian reached for Asra’s pulse, and again, felt nothing.

 

Julian sprang into action, linking his fingers and pressing the heel of his hands into Asra’s sternum. He pressed six times, then leaned over Asra, covering his mouth with his own, and forcing air into his lungs. Then he pressed an ear to Asra’s chest. Hearing nothing, he repeated the process.

 

“What is he doing to him?!” he heard Muriel exclaim, but he couldn’t spare the attention. “Someone stop him!”

 

“No, wait!” This was Aisha. “I’ve seen this before. Asra’s not breathing. The doctor is breathing for him.”

 

At that, Julian let up just long enough to say, “If any of you knows any life-saving magic, now would be a good time to use it!”

 

He didn’t pause long enough to tell if any of them heeded his plea for help, refocusing entirely on Asra. “C’mon, breathe,” he muttered after a set of compressions and breaths. He felt a tingle of magic at the back of his neck, but didn’t stop.

 

As he was breathing into Asra again, he felt Asra choke and convulse under him. The magician inhaled sharply, and started coughing violently. Julian helped him sit up, rubbing his back as he caught his breath. “Thomas,” Asra croaked.

 

“He’s right-“

 

The words died on Julian’s lips as he looked around. “Thomas?” he whispered. The other magician was nowhere to be seen.

 

Portia was crying. “We tried to tell you,” she said through her tears. “He- he just disintegrated right in front of us!”

 

Asra closed his eyes, chest still heaving. Then his jaw clenched and he struggled to his feet. “Wait, what are you-“

 

“Vassago has him,” Asra said through clenched teeth. “I’m going to go get him.”

 

Julian pulled him back down. He was weak enough that his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell back to the ground heavily. “Asra, you were dead.“ Julian’s voice shook. “It’s no small miracle that we were able to revive you. You can’t go after Vassago! Not in the condition you’re in!”

 

“Did you hear me, Ilya?!” Asra yelled back. “Vassago has Thomas! He has the Fool!” Asra cursed, loudly. “He has all of them!”

 

“Asra, think this through-“

 

“You don’t understand, Dad! I can’t lose him! Not again!”

 

“If you go after him now, Vassago will kill you! Do you think Thomas would want that?!”

 

That seemed to give Asra pause. He stared at his father, fighting to calm his breath and pounding heart. When no one said anything, Nadia asked, “What- what happened? It sounded like you were being tortured.”

 

“He was,” Muriel replied, looking away, hands closing into fists. “We couldn’t do anything. Thomas gave himself up to stop it.”

 

“I think we’ve all been corrupted again,” Aisha said softly. “Let’s go and-“

 

“No.” Asra’s voice was soft and venomous. “You get treated. Vassago said the corruption magnifies magic. If I’m going to stand a chance against him now, I need it.” He put a hand to his face. “I should have listened to Thomas when he first suggested it,” he whispered.

 

No one said anything. “So it starts with you refusing treatment, and it ends with you refusing treatment.” Julian sounded almost disgusted. “Stop martyring yourself, Asra. Isn’t that what you always used to fling in my face when we were-“

 

“This is very different than that.” Asra almost laughed, a hollow, desperate sound. “Our inability to get along has nothing to do with an evil magician trying to take over the world. Stop being ridiculous.”

 

Julian stared him straight in the eye. “Let us help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

 

Asra shook his head, pointing skyward. “Look.”

 

All of them followed Asra’s line of sight.  A collective gasp rippled through the group. The sky was turning black, a pitch dark void in an otherwise bright blue sky.  “If we’re going to stop him, we have to do it now, before he corrupts everything. You need to stay and somehow muster your strength in case I- in case I fail. But throwing all of our power at him at once hasn’t worked yet, and- and I think I can match his power, but only if I stay corrupted.” He shook his head. “I can’t- won’t- ask that of any of you.”

 

The silence was deafening. Aisha’s voice was grieving as she said, “My dear, sweet Asra- he did it. He changed you. I’m so sorry.”

 

Asra’s expression softened almost imperceptibly. He closed his eyes, shuddering. “Maybe, but not where it counts. I’m still Asra. I’m still me.” He managed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I haven’t given up hope yet. I know Thomas is still there. I’d know if Vassago killed him.”

 

“How?” Salim asked. 

 

“I never explained him, did I?” Asra paused. “Years ago, Thomas died in the plague.” Aisha and Salim’s faces went ashen, but before they could say anything, Asra said, “I made a deal with the Devil to bring him back.”

 

“That’s how he got the Fool’s body,” Salim whispered. 

 

“Yes. But I needed to give up part of my heart to him to do it.” This time the smile reflected in Asra’s eyes. “We’re connected, inseparably. I can find him.  I can bring him home.”

 

“What if you don’t get back to us in time?” Portia asked in a trembling voice.  “Asra, we nearly lost you to the corruption once before. And it’s been harder to clear the effects every time you’re reinfected. What if- what if this time, it can’t be cleared?”

 

“I was prepared to learn to live with it before.” Asra shrugged  

 

After a moment, Julian said, “You’re still in no shape to take on Vassago- especially alone. Please rest. I highly doubt he’s going anywhere with his goal so close now.”

 

Asra closed his eyes and nodded. “Now that you mention it, that is a good idea. It’ll give the corruption time to work through me- through my magic.”

 

Asra rose to his feet, startled by how shaky he was. Julian saw it and steadied him, then walked with him back into the palace, the others close behind.

 

Asra considered asking for a different room. They had made love on that bed not even two days ago; he could feel the echo of his magic still in the room. It didn’t hurt as badly as he thought it would, though, and let Julian guide him to the bed. He sank down in exhaustion, sick and weary with everything. Part of him knew that was the corruption, numbing him to the pain and horror of the last week. As he sank into sleep, he wondered if he was ever going to be able to feel normal again.

 

* * *

 

It was night when Asra awoke. Either night, or- Asra shuddered at the thought, rising. He felt stronger. If the darkness outside was the corruption. . .

 

He had to go now. 

 

His father slept in a chair at his bedside. Asra tried to tiptoe out, but Salim stirred anyway. “Asra,” he called softly, halting him. “Where are you going?”

 

“You know what I have to do, Dad.”

 

“I know. I still don’t believe you have to do it alone.” He sat forward, eyes shadowed by the unnatural darkness in the room. “I don’t want to lose you,” he added. “I’m so scared for you.”

 

Asra turned back to him. “This time will be different,” he said, a confidence in his voice that he didn’t feel. “I ripped Thomas out of death’s embrace once before. I can do it again, and I’ll keep doing it until he stops dying on me.”

 

“Do you think he’s dead?” It was a thought Salim didn’t want to consider. “Didn’t you say you’d know-“

 

“I would. He’s not dead as we normally define it.” Asra took a deep breath. “But he. . . He isn’t alive, as we would normally define it, either. He’s kind of drifting, like he was when Lucio stole his body three years ago, but not quite the same.” He shook his head. “I’m not going to let him languish like this. I have to do something.”

 

“Then let me go with you.” Salim crossed the distance between them in three long strides, and caught Asra’s face between his hands. “You are my child, Asra. I failed you for almost your entire life. Don’t put me in a position to make me fail you again.”

 

“You’re not. This is personal now. I have to do this, and I’m not going to put anyone else in harm’s way over my grudge.”

 

Salim’s expression fell. “There’s nothing I can do or say to to change this, is there?”

 

“No. I’m sorry.” Asra gently pulled away, and moved to go around him.

 

“Asra, wait.” He fought down irritation as Salim put a hand on his shoulder. “You say this is something you have to do alone, and I can’t change that. But I’m staying with you when you go after him. Let me tether you to me so I can pull you back if things go wrong. If you won’t even allow me that, then-“ A shiver of indecisiveness went through him before he said firmly, “then I can’t let you go.”

 

Asra frowned sharply, even though his father couldn’t see it. “You can’t stop me.”

 

“Oh yes I can. I don’t know how, exactly, but I can and will stop you. Neither of us will like what it takes, probably, but I’ll do it, one way or another.”

 

Asra smiled a bit. “I really believe you’d try. Fine. I’m not so far gone that I want to trap myself with him. Just. . . Don’t pull me back unless I signal you, alright?”

 

“I can live with that.” 

 

Together, they headed out to the fountain. Asra turned his gaze skyward. “That’s definitely not a natural darkness,” he murmured.

 

“No, it isn’t,” Salim answered, following Asra’s gaze. “Muriel, Portia, and Julian went into the city while you slept. They found it was like this everywhere they went.” He grimaced. “Vassago’s doing to this world what he did to the realms.”

 

Asra closed his eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. Already he could feel the corruption in his mind, whispering to him that it was hopeless, to give up, to give in. He had to admit, he felt pretty hopeless. But as long as he was alive, there _was_  hope. He wasn't going to waste that. He sat down on the lip of the fountain, trailing his fingers in the water. "I'm going to go to my gate first," he said. "If I can open the door to the other realms, finding Vassago's shouldn't be hard. I'm assuming that's where he is."

 

"I think that's your best bet, too. Do you know how to open that door?"

 

A flicker of embarassment crossed Asra's features. "Let's assume I don't. How do you do it?"

 

Smiling, Salim sat down beside him, and explained the process. Asra listened carefully, feeling odd. He was used to being the teacher, not the taught. After a brief explaination, though, Asra nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can do that. Thanks, Dad." 

 

"Please be careful," Salim answered, standing. Asra felt his magic settle over him like a warm, comforting blanket. "Remember, call for me if you get into trouble. I'll pull you back."

 

He had no intention of doing so. Still, he nodded. "Alright. And you remember- don't pull me back unless I signal you. I know what I"m doing."

 

"No, you don't." Salim sighed and settled back down next to him. "Good luck, Asra."

 

Asra closed his eyes, trailing his fingers in the water. In seconds, the world fell away, and he emerged from one of the pools in the oasis. Even though he knew what condition it would be in, seeing it like this- dark, oppressive- still sent a lance of hurt and doubt through him. He didn't want to live like this. Swallowing his fear, he pulled himself from the black pool and looked around. Everything seemed to be dying. His heart pounded, the deep hum that radiated through the place making dread settle in his stomach. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply, steadying himself. He would be alright. He had to be. So much was riding on this. Failure wasn't an option.

 

Calm now, he ran his father's instructions through his mind again and reached out with his magic, summoning a door that would take him into any realm he desired. The sigils on the doorframe were dark, lifeless. He focused on it, and called out through it. "Vassago! I know you're in there somewhere!"

 

A ripple of laughter answered him, and a sense of beckoning. The sigils on the door flared, one after another, and then died down as the next lit up. Once all of the sigils had lit up once, all of them flared to life at once, and Asra, steeling himself, went through the door. 

 

He found himself before a grand palace, one that looked just like the one in Vesuvia, a dark mirror image. It was unnerving. Without giving himself more time to think about it, Asra pushed the black metal gate open and stalked forward. A glance into the dark pools under the bridge made him look forward again, swallowing hard. It looked like there were _bodies_  floating in the water. He needed to be careful. Vassago would throw whatever he could at him to unnerve him. He whispered to him that nothing here was real, and kept going. 

 

The palace was absolutely silent. Not even his footsteps made any noise. He stared straight ahead, reaching out with his magic. All around him, Vassago's aura flickered, but he couldn't pinpoint where he was. Asra stopped in dismay. Was he going to have to search the entire palace? 

 

Then, suddenly, a spot of light appeared in his mind's eye. It took a moment for him to identify it, and when he did, he gasped and narrowed his eyes. Arioch.

 

Asra hesitated, unsure. Arioch hadn't made any hostile moves towards them when they were in the Devil's realm, and Thomas had told him, the night that they repelled the invasion, that Arioch had _healed_  him when Vassago got a spell off at him. And then there was the fact that Arioch had been in distress when they were in the Devil's realm. . . But what if this was a trap? Why would Arioch possibly want him to find Vassago quicker? Was he even trying to lead him to Vassago?

 

Maybe Arioch was trying to lead Asra to _him_. If that was the case. . . 

 

It was a better lead than nothing, and he didn't want to search the dark palace if he didn't have to. He started walking, following Arioch's magic. It led him through the main hall and down a few corridors, to the throne room. Nadia never used it in the physical world; she felt that it was crassly arrogant to sit upon a throne. Lucio had had no such reservations, but even before Nadia's long slumber, she'd felt that way. But of course Vassago would use it. 

 

As he emerged into the chamber, he saw it lined with large crystals. Those weren't in the physical world. Curious, Asra examined one of the dark crystals, and drew back in horror, seeing the Magician's face staring back at him, frozen in time. His head whipped around, counting them quickly. Ten on one side, eleven on the other. These crystals contained the Arcana. 

 

There were twenty-one, and he somehow knew the Fool was the one that was missing. He turned forward again. Vassago sat on the throne, watching him in indulgent interest. "Where's Thomas?" Asra demanded harshly.

 

"Unharmed, of course. He is my link to the physical world. How did you like his handiwork there?" Vassago answered, a cruel smile on his lips.

 

"What- what handiwork?"

 

Vassago stood. "As I said, he is my link to the physical world. A bridge, if you like. He exists both as a human being, actively, and an Arcana, dormantly. He has a direct link to the physical world, something the other Arcana don't have."

 

Asra felt sick. "Are you telling me that Thomas is the one corrupting our world?"

 

"He is." Vassago rose to his feet. "I'm surprised to see you, Asra. Didn't you have enough in the Devil's realm? How much do I have to hurt you? Why won't you _learn?_ "

 

The threat was crystal clear. Asra stood up straight, summoning his magic to him. "As long as you're hurting the people I love, I'm going to come for you," he replied in a dark voice. "This ends now, Vassago."

 

"I'm not sure you're in any condition to make such threats." Vassago stood calmly, not making any moves at all. "I'm being nice right now. I understand your desire to protect the people you love, but I don't intend to kill anyone- including you. But I will, if you persist. Walk away, Asra."

 

"Go to hell," Asra snarled. A sudden wind whipped around him; ice formed on the walls and floor, and a swirl of snow appeared in the air around him. The temperature in the room plummeted as Asra summoned every ounce of his magic to him. His ice spear formed in the air before him, and he grabbed it with one hand, extending the other. Icicles, pointed and sharp, formed around Vassago. Asra flicked his wrist, sending the iclces hurtling towards him. Vassago hastily threw up a shield; they all struck the barrier and shattered harmlessly around him.

 

Vassago raised a hand and his sword appeared in his hand. "Remember, I gave you the chance to leave!" he cried, and advanced. Asra focused his energy at the path between the two of them; the ice on the floor grew slicker, and Vassago slipped, but caught himself before he fell. "You think a little ice is going to stop me?" Vassago sneered.

 

Asra suppressed a shudder at the similarity between him and Lucio just then, and focused again. The ice beneath Vassago spiked upwards, and Vassago jerked back, barely avoiding being impaled by it. Again, Asra summoned shards of ice in the air. They swirled around Vassago before pelting his shield again. It flickered under the onslaught, but held. 

 

Asra backed up a step, letting his magic recede. He was going to exhaust himself very quickly if he kept up the intensity. Much to his surprise, though, the ice storm he had summoned into the room didn't let up.  Vassago let his shield drop and lunged for Asra, blade flashing. He caught it on his spear and flung it away from him, and swung the spear at Vassago's head. He blocked him, and the blade rang painfully as he slid the edge down the ice, then reversed his stroke. Asra barely had time to parry before the blade reached his side; Vassago took the opportunity to slash down hard, from shoulder to waist. Asra gasped, more from shock than pain, and darted away, free hand going to his chest where the sword had cut across him. 

 

He had barely recovered when he felt an insistent tugging on his being, and he fought it, cursing. He must have reacted in the physical world; Salim was trying to pull him back. He resisted as hard as he could, gasping with the effort. Vassago rushed him, taking full advantage of his distraction. Asra brought his spear up to catch Vassago's downward sweep, and flung the other magician away from him with a blast of icy air. Then Asra focused quickly, grabbed the tether holding him to his father, and severed it.

 

Vassago stared at him for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Someone was trying to save you," he exclaimed, "and you cut the only way they could! You foolish, _foolish_  person!"

 

Asra scowled and refocused his magic. Wind whipped around him, forming a shield of ice around him while he thought. What he was doing obviously wasn't working. He needed to do something different, but what?

 

Vassago didn't give him anymore time to think. The ice shield shattered, showering them with shards of ice as Vassago lunged forward. Asra, panicking, dropped to one knee and braced his spear against the floor. Vassago barely skidded to a halt on the icy floor before impaling himself on it. He swung his sword at Asra's neck, and Asra rolled away and back to his feet, thrusting his spear outward. Vassago blocked it. "How are you not slipping all over the place?!" Vassago snarled, fighting to keep his footing. 

 

Asra kept his mouth shut. It was his storm. So far, Vassago hadn't deemed it necessary to expend the energy to dispell it, and his comfort in this environment was his only advantage right now. He couldn't risk Vassago undoing it. Instead, he gathered the ice at their feet, trying to encase Vassago's feet, stop him from moving. Vassago noticed it, though, and forcefully stomped, breaking the ice around him. With that, he swung his sword out, and Asra flung up a shield, and tried to encase him in ice again. 

 

This time, he focused on Vassago's hands, and then his arms. The ice crept up his arms slowly, painfully slowly, but Vassago couldn't do anything to stop it. Vassago focused his magic, trying to warm himself enough to melt the ice, but Asra was faster. The ice picked up speed, building up around his shoulders and sides.

 

And then Vassago's visage changed. Asra reeled backwards, losing his concentration, as he saw Thomas's face where Vassago's had been just a moment before. "Asra!" he cried, "stop! _Please!"_

Asra's mind screamed at him to keep going, that this was just a trick, that Vassago was just trying to mess with his mind and emotions. Irrationally, he wavered. Vassago had told him that Thomas was still free. What if- what if- what if- He couldn't think straight. "Stop it," he snarled through clenched teeth. "You're not- you're not going to fool me, Vassago! I- I know it's you!"

 

_Do you?_  came Vassago's insidious voice, echoing in Asra's head. _How do you know I haven't enchanted him?_

"I- I-!"

 

A yowl echoed in the howling wind. Asra watched in fascinated horror as a black cat dashed into view. Arioch! He braced himself to fling the cat away, but Arioch wasn't coming at him. With a great pounce, Arioch launched himself at the copy of Thomas, claws extended, slashing visciously at his eyes. He shouted and a blast of magic knocked the cat through the air. He slammed into one of the crystal statues and laid still. Asra reached out with his magic, searching. Arioch was still alive, just stunned.

 

Asra turned his attention back to his opponent. The illusion had been shattered; Vassago stared at him once again, slashes across his face, still struggling to move. Asra dropped the shield and rushed forward, reaching into his bag and grabbing one of the two needles he'd brought with him. Vassago snarled as he approached, and with a supreme effort, freed his empty hand. Asra watched in horror as Vassago reached to his waist and produced a dagger that Asra hadn't noticed until then, but it was too late to stop. He _had to_  get to Vassago _now_ , before he freed himself completely. With a cry, Asra jammed the needle into Vassago's neck, as the dagger flashed out and the blade buried in Asra's side.

 

A pained gasp escaped Asra as he fell back, hands pressed to his side, and went to his knees. The world swam in his vision, and he focused all his willpower on staying up, watching. Vassago screamed something unintelligable, and for a moment nothing happened. Asra's eyes flooded with tears of exhaustion, of pain, of despair. He barely noticed it as the wind died down, all his focus now only on holding back the pain, to not pass out. He barely noticed it as Arioch rushed over to him, bumping his head against Asra's bloody hands. 

 

Then Vassago began glowing. Asra watched in wonder as cracks of light spiderwebbed from the needle lodged in Vassago's neck out over his body. "No," Vassago gasped, and his voice was frantic, pained. "No! _No!_ " His protests cut off in a scream as the light engulfed him. There was a bright flash, and Asra squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, bringing his hands up to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

 

Vassago's voice echoed in the chamber into nothing. When Asra looked again, there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash. He rose shakily to his feet, nearly throwing up with the intensity of the pain that overwhelmed him. Searching for a way to get his mind off his wound, he looked down at Arioch, looking up at him with a concerned look. "You saved me," Asra murmured. "Why?"

 

Arioch chirped at him, and Asra almost expecgted to hear the cat's voice in his mind. Arioch had spoken to him when he found him, but Arioch had Vassago's magic behind him then. Vassago was gone. Instead of trying to bridge that gap, Asra felt Arioch's magic settle over him, pooling in the stab wound in his side. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pain began to fade. "Thank you," he said, looking around. "Do you know where Thomas is?" 

 

Arioch stood and trotted over to the throne. Asra followed him, his magic sweeping over the chair. His eyes widened. "This is- this is a portal to Thomas's gate. . ." Arioch chirped again, jumped onto the seat, and vanished. Asra stood, staring at it wide-eyed, until Arioch's head popped back up from the seat, mewling urgently at him. "I'm coming," he said, and Arioch's head disappeared again. Taking a deep, painful breath- Arioch's magic had helped, but hadn't healed him completely- he gingerly sat down on the throne. There was a flash of light, and then he was gone.


	20. Last Stand

At first, Asra didn't think anything had changed. Once the flaring light had died, he looked back over the throne room, exactly as it had been before, slowly warming after Asra released the magical storm he had summoned. Arioch was at his feet, blinking up at him. "Alright, what now?" Asra asked the cat, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to get an answer. 

 

In response, Arioch stood and trotted behind the throne, stopped, and looked back at Asra. Asra stood and turned, and saw that now the back of the throne room was open to the air, opening out into black, desolate rock and swirling black and gray sky. Flashes of sickly green lightning burst on the horizon, giving way to low rolls of distorted thunder. He took a cautious step into the bleak land, and then another, and reached out with his magic. This was definitely Thomas's gate. His heart hurt at the condition Thomas must've been in for it to look like this. He had brought two doses of the cure, one for Vassago and one for himself. His hand lingered in his bag, and then withdrew. Thomas obviously needed it more than he did. 

 

He took several steps forward, and then stopped, cold fear gripping him. What if the cure did to Thomas what it did to Vassago? What if it destroyed him? Arioch stopped walking and turned back to him, sitting down, watching him, a questioning look in his eyes. Asra met his gaze, understanding the question well enough: _Why are you stopping?_

"Is. . . Is Thomas beyond help?" he asked desolately, his gaze flicking around their enviornment. "This is. . . this is so much worse than even _Vassago's_  realm. . ."

 

Arioch blinked at him, slowly, then got up and walked back to him. He rubbed against Asra's legs, and Asra felt Arioch's magic wash over him. Asra managed a little smile. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore. You don't have to do that."

 

The cat looked up at him, his expressive eyes frustrated. Again, his magic washed over Asra, and the world around him grew hazy. He couldn't see anything. . . but he could hear. His heart constricted painfully as he realized that he was listening to Thomas crying, terror in every sob. As abruptly as the haze dropped over him, it lifted. Asra's wondering gaze fixed on Arioch, and then his expression hardened. "He needs me, either way," he murmured. "Thank you, Arioch."

 

The pair started walking again, Asra following Arioch. The cat seemed to know where he was going; Asra hoped he did. Every time Asra tried to reach out with his magic, something stifled it, snuffed it out. He would be in trouble if there was anything hostile here. 

 

As if on cue, the haze returned, and Asra stopped, listening intently. He gasped as his vision cleared, and he saw himself, bathed in candlelight in the living space of the shop. He looked at least ten years younger. When Asra opened his mouth, it wasn't Asra's voice that came out of him; it was Thomas's. "Are you alright?" 

 

His voice was soft, concerned. Anticipation coursed through him, but also no small amount of trepidation. Asra nodded, eyes shining, mirroring his anticipation. "I'm alright," he replied. A flicker of doubt shone in his violet eyes. "Are _you_  alright? We don't have to-"

 

"Don't finish that sentence," he cut him off, and leaned over to kiss him, simultaneously soft and passionate. "I need to," he said, his voice low and rough. "I need _you_."

 

Asra's response was to lean forward and catch him in a tight embrace, pressing his lips to Thomas's, hungry and desperate. 

 

The vision vanished. Asra was left breathless, his mind reeling. "That was-" He cut himself off, swallowing hard. It was one of his most cherished memories, the first time he and Thomas had-

 

He looked down at Arioch, looking up at him questioningly. "What _was_  that?" he asked, awe in his voice. "That can't be Thomas's memory. He doesn't remember that. But. . ." Arioch stared back up at him, blinking slowly. "Did you even see that?" he asked. Arioch just continued staring. 

 

Asra took a shuddering breath, and kept walking. 

 

It felt like they'd only gotten a few feet before the haze overtook him again. This time, they were in the shop proper, and they were-

 

"You always do this, Asra!" he shouted. "I asked you to do one thing for me, and-"

 

"And I _forgot!_ You're acting like I did it intentionally! Stop yelling at me and let me go do it!"

 

"How in the world is it possible that you _forget_  it whenever I ask you to-"

 

"Did you just accuse me of lying?!"

 

Thomas stopped yelling for long enough for the question to make it through his head. "I guess I did," he replied stonily. "You never forget anything, except this. If you don't want to do it, just tell me so I can do it myself!"

 

"I forget a lot of things," Asra replied defensively. "It isn't only this, Thomas! If you're really going to push it, no, I don't want to do this! But that's not why I didn't, I genuinely _forgot_  and I cannot describe how badly you just hurt me."

 

"Asra. . ." Thomas looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

 

"What did you _mean_  to do, then?" Asra spat. "What did you think was going to happen?"

 

"I don't know!" Thomas exclaimed, fed up again, "but I'll go do it myself."

 

"Thomas-" Thomas swept past him, head down. Asra reached for him, missed, and then repeated, his voice hurt and frantic, "Thomas!"

 

"I need to cool off," Thomas said over his shoulder, and then opened the door to the shop and closed it hard behind him. Instead of walking down the street, Thomas leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, buried his face in his knees that he'd drawn up to his chest, and cried.

 

Asra blinked as the vision faded. Arioch was looking up at his expectantly. "I don't even remember what that fight was about," he sighed. "I do remember that I cried over it, too." A sympathetic chirp made Asra look down at the cat, and he smiled a bit. "I guess I wasn't the only one hurt by it, whatever it was. It was probably something ridiculous." 

 

Arioch rubbed against his legs again, and he started walking again, cautiously. He still didn't know what these memories meant. Was Thomas trying to tell him something? "I don't understand," he whispered, frustrated. "What are you trying to say?"

 

Again, after several feet, the haze dropped down, his surroundings shifted, and he was pacing in Julian's clinic, wringing his hands. Alarm shot through Asra; he knew by now that he was seeing _Thomas's_  memories, but Asra couldn't think of a single time Thomas was ill enough to call on Julian. 

 

Julian sat nearby, watching Thomas pace. Finally, Julian said, "I'm going to send you the repair bill for the hole you're wearing in my floor, you know."

 

He gave him a sour look. "I came to you for advice, you know."

 

"I don't have any for you."

 

"I know you and he used to be- close."

 

The way Thomas said the word implied something unpleasant, but Asra didn't have time to ponder it before Julian sat forward, his fingers steepled. "And it was one of the worst mistakes of both our lives," he said seriously. "I don't know what to tell you, Thomas. The best advice I can give you is for you to ask yourself why you're talking to _me_  about this instead of him."

 

"I don't want to spook him."

 

Julian gave a barking laugh. "And if anything would spook Asra, it would be this, with his commitment issues. Listen- let me try this advice thing. I think you just answered your own question. Why has the relationship remained static for the last three years? Because neither of you- _neither_  of you-" he cut off Thomas's protest- "are ready for the next step if you're really asking Asra's ex why he hasn't taken the next step, instead of asking Asra. It's only been four years-"

 

"Thirteen-"

 

"The first nine years don't count," Julian said in an odd voice. "You have no memory of those years, and you _just_  rekindled the relationship _last year_. And why are you waiting for him, anyway? Why aren't _you_  taking the next step?"

 

He was quiet. "Do you think I should?"

 

"Do you really want my opinion on that?" Julian asked flatly. When Thomas didn't say or do anything, he said, "No. I don't. This might not be a new relationship for him but it is for you. And the fact that you're in my clinic, pacing a hole through my floor, instead of talking to your lover about what you want out of it, speaks _volumes_." He hesitated. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him that you were here doing this, mind."

 

His face went blank. "I. . . I guess that would be a bad idea." 

 

Julian sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you came to me for advice. I'm even more glad you did it before you tried to move faster than either of you is prepared for." He smiled a little. "You make each other happy. Don't take that for granted."

 

"You're right." He deflated like a popped balloon. "Thanks, Julian."

 

"Anytime." A mischievous look crossed Julian's face. "And if _you_  decide to take the next step, tell me first. I'll help you pick out the ring."

 

"Thanks but no thanks." He grinned. "You'll try to get me to buy some kind of gaudy costume jewelry."

 

Julian laughed again. "You know me too well. While you're here, want to help me take inventory? I don't have any patients at the moment, as you can see, but I can always use help with inventory."

 

"I guess." His grudging response was exaggerated, and he laughed when Julian did.

 

The haze lifted, and Asra blinked. "What the-" He looked down at Arioch, his face flushing. "He asked _Ilya_  for relationship advice? What did I _do?_ " And then the conversation sank in, and his blush spread. " _Oh_. And he's thought he was waiting on _me_  for two years." Asra put a hand to his face and forced back a laugh. "When this is over, we're going to have to have a nice, long talk." He sighed heavily, looking around. "And I _still_  don't know what you're trying to tell me!" he called into the darkness.

 

No response. Arioch looked up at him in sympathy and kept walking. Asra watched him for a moment, wondering again if Arioch was seeing all of this, before resuming his walk.

 

Slowly, the landscape changed, and a figure came into focus. "Thomas?" Asra called out hesitantly, drawing closer. As he closed the distance between them, he saw that it was Thomas, head down, facing away from him. Asra slowed down, approaching cautiously. "Thomas. . . What was all that about? What can I-"

 

Thomas's head went up, and Asra's stomach dropped as he gathered his magic to him. His aura flared black as black flames gathered in his hands. He turned to face him, his eyes empty and void-like. "Thomas!" Asra gasped. He reached out with his magic, and hit a wall of nothingness. Tears threatened to overwhelm him as he realized that Thomas was gone.

 

"No," Asra said in a rough voice, his thoughts screeching to a halt on that one. "I'm not giving up on you!" 

 

Thomas responded by running at him. Asra dodged one flaming punch, then darted away, putting some space between them. He hesitated only a moment before summoning his ice spear; he didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to defend himself. He had only brought it up defensively when Thomas's fire caught on the ice, burning through it like paper. Asra yelled and dropped the ends of the spear, and then dropped to the ground and rolled away again, throwing a shield up around him. His mind raced; how was he supposed to beat Thomas in the condition he was in, without hurting him?

 

Thomas stalked forward and flung out a hand, sending a stream of black fire out at Asra. Asra braced the shield, holding onto it for dear life. The air within the barrier grew hot, almost unbearably so. Asra could feel himself start to sweat as he gasped with the effort of maintaining the shield. 

 

All at once, the stream of fire let up. Asra dared not drop the shield, even as he looked up hopefully. Maybe that spell had worn him out.

 

Thomas stood there, staring at him with those glassy black eyes. "Thomas," Asra gasped, "I don't want to fight you! I know you're still in there, somewhere. I know you don't want to fight me. I'm not your enemy!" Instead of answering, Thomas raised his magic again, and Asra, with a cry of despair and frustration, threw up his shield again. " _Please!_  You can come back, but you need to fight it! Listen to me! _Listen to me!_ "

 

The black flames struck the shield again, and Asra trembled with the effort to keep them out. This wasn't working; he wasn't wearing himself out, but Asra was going to be very dead, very quickly, if nothing changed. In desperation, Asra shattered the shield, throwing his magic out. It crashed over Thomas, interrupting the flow of magic and throwing him back. Frantically, before Thomas could regain his balance, Asra darted forward, hand closing over the remaining needle in his bag. "Please work!" he cried, knocking them both to the ground. Thomas struggled desperately as Asra pinned one of his hands to the ground. Thomas's free hand clawed at Asra's face, and he drew back, searching for an opening. He saw it, managing to plunge the needle into Thomas's shoulder. 

 

Thomas stiffened beneath him as he injected the medicine, going absolutely still. Asra yanked the needle free, but didn't move, watching Thomas's face, holding his breath. "Please," he murmured, stroking his cheek with his free hand. " _Please_. . ."

 

For long moment, Thomas didn't move, staring straight ahead, past Asra's shoulder into the stormy, black sky. Asra held his breath, dread growing with every second that passed, giving way to despair and grief. "I can't lose you again," Asra whispered, his voice shaking. "Look at me, Thomas. Please. . ." He bent to kiss him, gently. sending what was left of his magic flowing into Thomas, urging him to respond, _somehow_. 

 

When he pulled away again, his breath caught in his throat. Thomas's eyes were fixed on his, clear and present. "Asra?" he whispered. 

 

Asra broke down into hysterical, grateful tears, gathering Thomas up in his arms and clinging to him like a lifeline. Thomas's arms went around him, weak and trembling. They held each other like that for several minutes, until Asra's tears abated. Asra pulled back and kissed him fiercely, only releasing him when Thomas tapped his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, his voice still teary and watery.

 

"Were you going to let me breathe?" Thomas laughed, sounding flustered. "What- what happened? The last thing I remember-" And then his expression darkened, turned horrified. "Are you alright?"

 

"I am now. I will be," he corrected himself. "I thought you were going to kill me. If that didn't work, if you attacked me again- I would've been helpless to stop you."

 

"What did I do to you?" Thomas whispered.

 

"It wasn't you," Asra said urgently, catching his hand in his. "You were corrupted- senseless. But you're back now. You're back." Asra almost started crying again. "Can you stand?"

 

"I'm not sure. I think so." Asra rose, extending a hand to help Thomas up. They looked around together. Where they stood was lush and green, the sky above them lightening to a pleasant, soft gray. "What about the Arcana?" Thomas asked, as they took in the shrinking corruption.

 

Asra shook his head. "They were still trapped when I came out here. I-" He was cut off by Arioch rubbing against his legs. Alarmed, Thomas summoned what was left of his magic, and Asra quickly put his hands over Thomas's to stop him. "It's alright! He helped me- he _saved_  me. Vassago impersonated you to try to save himself and Arioch broke the illusion. He healed me when Vassago wounded me and guided me out here. He's on our side now."

 

Thomas stared down at the cat, then knelt and held out a trembling hand. Arioch stared at him, then brushed up against his fingers, allowing his magic to settle over Thomas again. _Sorry_ , came Arioch's whispered voice. _Sorry. . . sorry. . ._

Thomas smoothed his hand over Arioch's fur. "It's alright," he said softly. "It's over now."

 

_No_ , Arioch replied. _Arcana. . . follow?_  

 

"Yes," Thomas replied, standing again and taking Asra's hand. "It's time to end this for good. Let's go see what we can do for the Arcana."

 

* * *

 

The group sat around Asra, watching in concern and fear. It had been hours since Asra had broken his line to Salim, since Salim had gotten them all in a panic. They had watched as Asra seemed to struggle through something, calm, and then struggle again. He had been still for several minutes now, if not peaceful. "Are we sure we can't pull him back?" Julian asked, breaking the silence. "I don't like this."

 

Aisha shook her head. "He made it clear that he doesn't want us to interfere when he severed his link to his father," she said, although it was clear from her voice that she wanted to say just the opposite. "Whatever was happening seems to be over now. The best thing we can do is wait. He's capable of handling himself."

 

Julian tapped the needle he'd brought with him against his hand, watching in continuing concern. Nadia put a hand on his arm as Portia leaned forward, watching Asra's face closely. 

 

Then something changed. Asra smiled.

 

Relief was almost tangible as they all saw it. Salim turned his gaze skyward, then gasped and pointed. "Look!" The black void above them broke and began to burn away, leaving behind a bright blue sky. It started slowly at first, then with increasing speed, until the sun shone brightly over them. "He did it!" Salim exclaimed, turning to Aisha and gathering her up in his arms. Portia cheered and flung herself into the hug.

 

Only Nadia and Julian didn't react with joy. It took the three of them a moment to realize it, but Aisha pulled away, looking at them. "What is it?"

 

"If Asra was successful," Nadia asked quietly, "then where is Thomas?"

 

Another pall settled over them. "If Asra can free him, he will," Salim said firmly. "We just have to be patient."

 

They settled down again to wait, the oppressive mood now anticipatory. They were just starting to get uncomfortably worried again when Asra took a deep breath, his eyes sliding open. He gazed around at all of them, silently. Nadia opened her mouth to speak, and Asra shook his head. "Just a moment." 

 

Calmly, he stood and climbed into the fountain, eyes darting around expectantly. "C'mon. . ." he muttered, his fingers clenching and unclenching nervously. "You can do this, Thomas. Just come back. . ."

 

For a handful of breathless heartbeats, nothing happened. Then the air before Asra began to sparkle, taking form. They watched in fascination and growing joy as the form shifted and finally, Thomas stood in the fountain with Asra. His eyes opened and flicked around them as an excited, jubilant cheer went up around them. Asra took a step closer, swept Thomas up into his arms, and kissed him, hard and fierce. 

 

Julian cleared his throat after several moments, He was smiling wider than any of them had ever seen him smile. "Sorry to interrupt this touching scene, but I need to know if this is necessary." He raised the needle and shook it between two fingers.

 

They backed away from each other, and Thomas's magic swept over Asra. He shook his head after a second. "I don't think I'd be here if I was still corrupted, and I don't see any of it on Asra." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's over. We restored the Arcana before we came back. Everything is as it should be."

 

"Not everything," Asra said quietly, reaching for him. "I saw some of your memories when I was searching for you. . . including a certain conversation between you and Ilya." Asra noted in amusement that both of their faces flushed pink, and Asra chuckled softly. "I think we need to talk about that."

 

"I'm sorry," Thomas murmured.

 

"What are you apologizing for?" Asra asked, amusement in his soft voice. He didn't wait for an answer, taking a deep breath. "But that can wait. I'm going to go to our room and sleep for a week. Maybe two. Coming?"

 

Thomas took his hand, nodding wearily, as they stepped out of the fountain. "I think we all need to rest," Nadia said, smiling tiredly. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

 

"It'd be appreciated. Good night." 

 

Thomas and Asra walked away, hand in hand, in silence. Asra's questions wouldn't be put off for long, though. "Do you still have the memories Vassago gave you?"

 

Thomas stopped, blinking at him. Asra could see the gears turning in his head, and his heart sank as Thomas's face fell. "No," he said softly. "I remember that I had those dreams, but. . . they're gone."

 

Asra sighed softly, then smiled. "Well, we were already making new memories for you. We'll just have to continue that." He looked around, making sure no one was around, before saying, "I'm sorry. We'll talk more about this later, but I- I have to ask. What exactly did you want to do when you asked Ilya for relationship advice?"

 

Thomas went pale. "I- I mean- I think this is a topic that's best put off until we're rested, and-"

 

"You're not going to say it, are you?"

 

"Say what?"

 

Asra seemed to steel himself. Then, firmly, he said, "Marry me."

 

"I- what?"

 

"That's. . . not the reaction I wanted."

 

A grin spread over Thomas's face. "What about this one?" With that, he threw his arms around Asra's neck and kissed him deeply. "Yes," he whispered in his ear, "that was just about what I was asking Julian about."

 

"Is that your answer?" Asra's voice was soft and elated.

 

"Yes, it is."

 

Asra pulled back and kissed him again fiercely, and then pulled away. "I am so tired. Am I dreaming?"

 

"No." Thomas smiled, and kissed him again. "So when are we going to tell the others?"

 

Laughing, Asra replied, "That can wait. I meant it when I said I was going to sleep for a week. I honestly don't plan on leaving that room for that long. I'd love your company, if you want to join me."

 

"Your wish is my command," Thomas murmured in reply. Asra slung his arm around Thomas's shoulders, and Thomas's arm around Asra's waist, and they walked back to their room together in companionable silence.


	21. Epilogue

Much to Asra's relief, the room wasn't spinning when he opened his eyes. But, he realized as he reached around the impossibly large bed, he was alone. 

 

Rising and pulling on a robe, Asra made his way to the balcony of the room he and Thomas shared. Asra almost didn't make it to the room; Thomas had to half-carry him most of the way, a situation Asra found utterly hilarious at the time. As Thomas propped Asra up against the wall by their door, Asra had slurred, "I hate being drunk."

 

Thomas opened the door, looking at him in exasperated amusement. "Then why did you _get_  drunk?"

 

"One of us needed to," Asra laughed. "Gonna help me sober up?"

 

Without waiting for Thomas to answer, Asra grabbed Thomas with remarkable coordination and kissed him hard, backing him into the room. He could only hold his balance long enough to get the door closed before he stumbled on his own feet and they went down, laughing together. They stayed there, on the floor, Thomas helping him sober up the only way he knew how.

 

At some point, having worn each other out, they managed to get on the bed. Asra made a valiant attempt to stay awake, but the excitement of the day and the strain of high emotion was too much for him. Thomas watched him fall asleep, muttering about what he was going to do to Thomas when he woke up. Thomas was glad that he'd had a bit to drink, too, or the things Asra was saying would've inflicted a blush that he was _sure_  would've been permanent. Those promises were the last thing Asra remembered as he opened the balcony door and joined Thomas out on the balcony, in a robe as well, looking down over the city. Asra put his arms around Thomas's waist and trailed kisses from his ear and down his neck. Thomas leaned his head back into his shoulder, hands clasping Asra's at his waist. "Still drunk?" Thomas asked in a teasing voice.

 

"Getting there," Asra replied, chuckling. "Every time I drink enough to actually be _drunk_  I'm reminded of why I don't do that."

 

"At least you're a fun drunk!"

 

"Mm. I think I can be pretty fun sober, too."

 

"You can be. I prefer sober fun. That doesn't mean that you weren't hilarious to watch tonight."

 

"I wasn't that bad."

 

"You called Julian a-"

 

"Language," Asra cut him off, laughing. "I know what I called him. It shouldn't be repeated. I guess I owe him an apology for it."

 

"He deserved it and he knows it," Thomas chuckled, turning in his arms. "He was trying to be funny but he was just being mean. That is the last time I let you two have a drinking contest, though."

 

"Fair enough." Asra smiled and planted a kiss on his nose. "So. I guess I should tell you where we're going on our honeymoon."

 

"I think you should've told me that three months ago, but go on."

 

Asra made a face. "I had to find out if Nadi was going to let us fill the ballroom with that magic incense first."

 

The memory of the magic Prakran incense, that let the partygoers see magic, made Thomas smile. They had danced in the midst of it and it had been beautiful. "Let me guess," Thomas said wryly. "You promised her that you'd replace it if she let you use it."

 

"Going to Prakra for our honeymoon is a very, very small price to pay to have been able to do that," Asra replied. "It's beautiful. You'll love it. I've always wanted to take you to Prakra, anyway." Doubt suddenly flickered in his eyes. "You didn't have anyplace else you were hoping to go, did you? We can go anywhere you want once we've had some time in Prakra."

 

"Let's see how things go in Prakra," Thomas replied with a smile. "I _am_  looking forward to going there, and seeing Nadia's sisters will be nice, too. If we still want to wander, we can still wander." Asra looked relieved, and Thomas laughed. "It's not a big deal, Asra. Relax. You're not allowed to worry about anything until we're back from our honeymoon. Understood?"

 

Asra's eyes shimmered in the dark. He took Thomas's hand and lifted it to his lips. "I'll do my best, my love."

 

"I know you will." A mischievous smile crossed Thomas's lips. "Now that you're awake, though, I want to see if you'll really do all those things to me that you threatened to do before you passed out."

 

"I didn't _pass out_ , I fell asleep."

 

"That's what you took from that?" Thomas arched an eyebrow. Asra responded by burying his face in Thomas's shoulder and kissing his neck and throat. "Much better," Thomas murmured, hesitantly drawing away. Holding Asra's hands, he slowly backed back into the room, Asra following, and led him to the bed. "Time to see if you're all talk or not," he said in a teasing voice.

 

"You think I'm all talk?" Asra teased. "Watch this."

 

Thomas laughed as Asra tackled him back onto the bed, kissing fiercely, the rest of the world forgotten.


End file.
